The Hobbit: An Unexpected Love Story
by LOTRAragornObsessive
Summary: Alana Deepdene has lived in the Shire since the accident. What happens when a company of Dwarves and a Wizard show up at her door and invite her on a quest? Will she remember her past, or is it lost forever? Sorry, I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OC. _

_Please R&R!_

**Chapter One**

_'__No! Don't hurt him! I'll talk, I'll talk.' A slap across the cheek, followed by cheers. Spitting blood from the mouth and glaring up at the captors._

_'__How can I be so sure?' Half curiously, half threateningly._

_'__I will, I swear. Just…don't hurt him!'_

_'__Okay.' An evil smirk, a knife drawn slowly, purposefully across the temple._

_'__I swear to God, if you touch her again I'll kill you!' An evil laugh, the glint of a sword blade, a cry of agony, deathly silence._

_'__NO!'_

I jolt awake and notice the gauzy white canopy above my bed._ Thank God, it was only a dream_, I think as I turn warily onto my side, careful not to pull the permanent stitches. I notice that it is a nice, sunny spring day, although slightly windy. I slowly sit up and stretch slightly, before swinging my legs over the side of my bed and standing up. I stretch again, but a little too hard. I clap one hand to my side, wrapping my arm around my torso as I walk out of my room and down the corridor. I open windows as I walk through my nicely furnished Hobbit-hole. I open curtains, and admire the day. The sun is shining and the sky is blue. There is not a single cloud in sight, and it is fairly warm. Not stifling, although it would be if there was not a gentle breeze passing softly over the Shire. I change quickly into day-clothes: a pair of dark blue leggings and a white shirt, which easily allows for comfort and easy movement. I pull on a jacket and half button it, leaving the top and bottom two buttons undone. I look in the mirror above my dresser as I brush my hair back, trying to ignore the scars on my face. I hate my appearance. I have scars littering my cheeks and jaw, and the tip of my left ear has been cut off.

I open my front door and walk carefully down my front path to my letter box. I open it and pull out the letters, before walking backwards and sitting down on the wooden bench. I sift through the letters and look up when the sun is covered by a shadow. There is a man standing there, leaning on a tall brown wooden staff. He has long grey hair and a long grey beard. He wears long grey robes and a tall, wide brimmed grey hat. It is clearly obvious that he likes the colour grey. He smiles slightly at me.

'Good morning.' I say, smiling back up at him.

'What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you are saying that you feel good on this particular morning. Or maybe you are merely stating that this is a morning to be good on.' The man says, and I suddenly recognize him.

'All of them at once, I suppose, Gandalf.'

'Glad to know that you recognise me.' Gandalf replies, a smile curving his mouth once more.

'What are you doing here?' I ask, standing up.

'I am looking for someone to share in an adventure.' Gandalf says, looking at me knowingly. I shake my head vigorously and walk back up the steps to my front door.

'No thank you. Adventures are nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner. Besides, you know full well that I moved to the Shire to get away from adventures, after what happened…' I say, opening my front door.

'Honestly. Rania Deepdene's daughter saying no to an adventure.' Gandalf says, eyes twinkling as he shakes his head. 'It'll be very good for you. You've been cooped up in this Hobbit hole for far too long.'

'No thank you. I am never going adventuring again.'

'Are you sure?' Gandalf asks, his brow furrowing.

'Positive. Good morning.' I say, walking through my front door and closing it swiftly behind me. I hear a scratching at the door and I peer carefully out of my window. I see nothing, so go to look away, when a blue eye suddenly peers through the same window as the one that I am looking out of. I jump away and the eye disappears. I walk away and down a corridor again, shaking my head slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OC_, _unfortunately_

**Chapter Two**

Later that evening, I pull a freshly cooked fish from my hearth and put it on a plate. I pick up a slice of lemon, and sit down. I put a little salt and pepper on the fish, and am just squeezing the lemon juice out of the lemon and over the fish when there is a loud knock at the door. I look up, wondering who could be at my door at this particular time of the night. I stand up, putting the lemon slice on the edge of my plate, and walk over to my front door. I pull the handle and the door swings open. Standing on the other side of the perfectly round dark green door, is a very tall, very imposing, very bald Dwarf. He has long brown hair at the back of his head and a bushy brown beard. He is wearing a long dark brown cape and a brown tunic. He has metal vambraces on both of his forearms, along with knuckle-dusters, and is also carrying a very scary-looking sword and axe. He bows deeply 'Dwalin. At your service.' He straightens up and looks at me. I look at him, shocked and slightly scared. I quickly remember my manners and tie my dressing gown around my waist, wincing slightly in pain when I tie the dressing gown too tight and pull the stiches slightly. 'Alana Deepdene, at yours.' I say, still confused as to why there is a Dwarf at my door. Said Dwarf walks through my door, taking off his cloak, handing it to me as he passes. 'Where is it lass? Is it down here?' He says, walking back towards me.

'Is what down where?' I ask, even more confused now.

'Supper. He said there'd be food, and lots of it.'

'He…he said. Who said?' I honestly couldn't be any more confused if I tried.

Two minutes later, I find myself sitting in the corner of my kitchen, while Dwalin the Dwarf sits in my place at my table, eating my dinner. I sit there until he is done, wondering how on earth I got myself into this predicament. Suddenly, Dwalin looks up. 'Very good this. Any more?' He asks, his mouth full of fish head.

'What? Oh, uh yes. Yes.' I say, standing up and walking over to my windowsill, where there is a plate of rock cakes that I made that morning. I look at the pile of cakes, before looking at the Dwarf. I quickly take a cake from the pile and hide it behind my back before offering the plate over. He takes it and digs in. Quite literally. Then, as Dwalin is shovelling his face with cakes, there is another knock at the door. I look up, shocked.

'That'll be the door.' Dwalin says, his accent obvious. I look at him once more as if to say _No? Really?_ before I walk down the corridor and open the door for the second time this evening. There is a white haired, white bearded, kindly-looking Dwarf, looking out over the Shire and up at the night sky. He turns around as the door opens. 'Balin, at your service.' He says, bowing low.

'Good evening.' I say in response. He looks at me, looks back at the sky once more and then steps inside. 'Yes, yes it is. Although, I think it might rain later. Am I late?' He asks.

'Late for what…?' I ask. Just then, Balin the Dwarf spots Dwalin the Dwarf (wow, these people have strange names) and walks towards him, a smile on his face.

'Ha-ha. Evening, brother.' Balin says, interrupting Dwalin from raiding my kitchen.

'By my beard, you are shorter and wider than last we met.' Dwalin responds, putting down a glass jar of cookies and walking forward.

'Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for the both of us.' Balin responds. Dwalin puts his hands on Balin shoulders. They both laugh, rear their heads back, and smash their skulls against the others, chuckling all the while. I flinch involuntarily.

'Um, excuse me. I hate to interrupt, but I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house.' I say, trying to get the Dwarves attention. They ignore me and walk over to the pantry.

'I don't mean to be rude, and trust me, I like visitors. I like visitors as much as the next person, but I do like to know them before they come visiting. The thing is, I don't know either of you. Not in the slightest.' I say, looking over my shoulder as cheese flies out of my pantry. 'I don't mean to be blunt, but I had to speak my mind. I'm sorry.' I say, having followed them into my pantry. They are busy discussing the state of my cheese. When I say I'm sorry, they both stop talking and turn around. Balin looks at me and smiles.

'Apology accepted.' He says, and turns back to Dwalin. 'Oh, now fill it up brother, don't stint.'

'You want to get stuck in.'

'I could eat again if you insist.' Balin says, as the doorbell goes for the third time tonight. I sigh and walk over, opening it to find two Dwarves (one with blonde hair and beard braids, the other with brown hair and stubble) standing on my doorstep.

'Fili…' The blonde says

'…and Kili.' The brown haired Dwarf finishes.

'At your service!' They both say at the same time, bowing low to me.

'You must be Miss Deepdene!' The brown haired Dwarf, Kili, says with a smile. Automatically I decide that two Dwarves are by far enough for one day. I go to close the door.

'No, sorry, you can't come in; you've come to the wrong house.' I say, trying to close the door. Kili puts his arm out, hand connecting with the door and stopping me from closing it.

'What? Has it been cancelled?' He asks, as I let go of the door and allow it to swing open again.

'No one told us.' Fili was saying.

'Can…no, nothing's been cancelled.' I say, really confused.

'Well, that's a relief.' Kili says, walking through the door. Fili follows him, walking in as if to say '_haters gonna hate_'. I sigh and close the door. I am confronted by Fili, standing there, holding a sheath with two swords in his arms. He gives them to me 'Careful with these. I've just had them sharpened.' He says as I get a better grip on the blades. I understand what that means, so I carefully put the swords on the floor in the corner. Just then, Dwalin comes around the corner. 'Fili, Kili, come on, give us a hand.'

'Mister Dwalin.' Kili says as he and Fili follow Dwalin into the dining room. They proceed to move my table to make room for more Dwarves apparently. All of a sudden there is yet another knock at my door. I walk over, depositing Kili's bow and arrows on the floor on my way. I swing the door open and a group of Dwarves fall through the doorway onto the floor, creating a pile of limbs. I see a grey cloak and a wooden staff in my side vision to my right. I look up as the figure bends down to peer into my Hobbit hole. I sigh. Of course.

'Gandalf.' Only he could be responsible for the sudden, unexplained appearance of twelve Dwarves at my front door.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Alana_

**Chapter Three**

I try to get the Dwarves to keep food _inside _my pantry, to no avail. They are milling about, carrying things to the dining room from the pantry, and my living room. A very fat Dwarf walks past me, with three whole pounds of cheese.

'That's a bit, excessive, isn't it? Have you got a cheese knife?' I say as the Dwarf waddles past.

'Cheese knife? He eats it by the block.' Another Dwarf says as he walks past. I sigh and continue to walk around my house, dismayed at the turn of the evening's events.

'That's my grandfather's chair, take it back please.' I say to a grey haired Dwarf with a hearing horn. Oin, I think. He looks at me, clearly needing more elaboration. 'It's an antique. Not for sitting on.' I say, all but shoving him in the direction of my living room. I notice the Dwarves placing mugs and plates all over my living room. I walk forward to one Dwarf with a hat with flaps, which looks remarkably comfortable. Bofur, I think Gandalf said. 'That is a book, not a coaster. Put that back down.' I say, taking a photo frame from a young Dwarf with a bowl haircut. I walk back out of my living room.

'Excuse me, Mr Gandalf? Can I tempt you with a cup of camomile?' One Dwarf says to Gandalf. Dori? Nori?

'Oh, no thank you Dori, a little red wine for me I think.' Gandalf responds. Gandalf walks out into my hallway and turns round in a circle, trying to count the Dwarves. In the end, he gives up, and says their names as they pass him. 'Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori and…Ori.' Gandalf says, as I manage to wrestle a bowl of my prize-winning tomatoes from Ori's grasp. Just then, Bifur (who, just FYI, has an axe sticking out of his forehead) walks up to Gandalf and speaks, I guess, well, he makes noises.

'You're quite right, Bifur.' Gandalf says, looking at me as he turns round in a circle. 'We appear to be one Dwarf short.' He comes to a stop in front of Dwalin, who is leaning against the wall drinking.

'He is late is all. He travelled north to a meeting of our kin. He will come.' Dwalin says, reassuring Gandalf. Wait, what? _Another_ Dwarf? Really? My house can barely hold the twelve, plus Gandalf and myself as it is, let alone another. Oh well, it appears that Gandalf has orchestrated some sort of meeting or council, and has roped me into it without my realising it.

Before long all the Dwarves are sitting down, laughing and talking raucously as they clean the plates. Quite literally. They nearly scrape the pattern off of them.

'I don't understand what these Dwarves are doing in my house?!' I say to Gandalf as one of the youngest Dwarves comes up to me. His name is Ori, and I must admit, he is rather cute. 'Um, excuse me…' and polite. 'I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?' He asks, sounding sweet, innocent, and confused. Just as I am about to speak, Fili walks up.

'Here you go Ori, give it to me.' Fili says, taking the plate and _throwing_ it across the hall to Kili, who throws it into the kitchen. I don't hear a smash, so I assume that someone in the kitchen has caught the flying plate. Before I can say anything, more plates are flying everywhere. I walk through to the dining room, where there are four Dwarves (Bofur, Dori, Gloin, and Oin) sitting there, honing the knives and forks. That will not do. I like those pieces of cutlery. 'Can you please not do that, you'll blunt them.' I say sharply, my voice like steel.

'Ooh, do you hear that lads? She says we'll blunt the knives.' Bofur says with a smile. Oh dear. What have I just done? Kili starts to sing.

'Blunt the knives, bend the forks, smash the bottle, burn the corks, chip the glasses, crack the plates, that's what Alana Deepdene hates!' Kili sings, with the others joining in. Interesting lyrics…I swear to God, if they ruin my house any more than they already have, there will be hell to pay.

'Cut the cloth, tread the fat, leave the bones on the bedroom mat, pour the milk on the pantry floor, splash the wine on every door! Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl, pound them up with a thumping pole, and when you're finished, if any are whole, send them down the hall to roll!' With that, they proceed to continue to throw my plates around, sending them flying. It looks a sight, but it is also quite funny to watch. 'That's what Alana Deepdene hates!' They finish, with large grins and howls of laughter. I walk into the kitchen to see that all of the plates have been washed and dried, and are stacked neatly into piles on my kitchen table. Just then, there is a loud knock at the door. The laughter trails off and Gandalf looks up. All heads turn towards the door. I wonder who it could be.

'He is here.' Gandalf says ominously. I look at him, and walk over to the door, Gandalf and the twelve Dwarves following me. I swing the door open to reveal a handsome Dwarf clad in a royal blue cloak with a fur trim, standing on my front door step looking very lost. He bows his head once in my direction as he steps inside.

'Gandalf.' The Dwarf has a deep, calming voice. Gandalf looks at him and smiles in recognition, before shooting a glance at me out of the corner of his eye. 'I thought you said this place would be easy to find? I lost my way…twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door.' Hang on, mark on the door? There is no mark on my front door!

'There is no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago!' I say, shocked and indignant. The Dwarf looks at me, catching my eye for the briefest of moments, before turning his head and coughing slightly.

'There is a mark on the door, I put it there myself.' Gandalf says sternly, before turning back to the latest arrival.

'Alana, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield.' Thorin Oakenshield bows low in response. Oakenshield. Thorin… Thorin Oakenshield? Thorin Oakenshield…I know that name. I don't know the Dwarf that belongs to it though, at least I don't think I do. Do I? Gandalf introduces me, while I am still mulling Thorin's name over.

'So, this is…Ala..?' I cock my head to the side, looking at him, confused. 'The Elf?' Thorin says, appraising me with his eyes. He starts to walk around me in a circle, like you would a horse at market.

'Tell me, Miss Deepdene, have you done much fighting? What is your weapon of choice?' Thorin asks. 'Sword or Axe?'

'Sword, mostly, although I also use a bow and arrow regularly.' I say instantly, already knowing the answer without really having to think about it.

'Good choices.' Thorin says impassively, walking around to look me in the eyes. He is about to say something else, but I raise my head in defiance, my long, slightly curled auburn hair falling back off my face. I hear a collective intake of breath, and I quickly drop my head, my hair covering my face once more. Before the Dwarves can speak, Gandalf leads the way down the corridor to the dining room. I follow at a safe distance. I stand in the corner of the dining room, candlelight casting shadow over my face as the Dwarves talk.

'What news from the meeting in Ered Luin?' Balin asks, appearing to get straight down to business. Before Thorin can speak (incidentally, I still can't work out where I know that name from), Dwalin asks another question.

'Did they all come?'

'Aye, and the rest. Seven kingdoms.' Thorin says, the Dwarves cheering. Balin looks at Thorin expectantly.

'What did the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say, are they with us?' Dwalin asks, brow furrowing.

'They will not come.' Thorin says. A groan comes from the Dwarves as they hear this news. It is quite evidently not the answer they were looking for.

'They say this quest is ours and ours alone.' Thorin continues.

'Oh, so you're going on a quest?' I ask, piping up from my corner. Gandalf just looks at me.

'We are indeed.' Thorin says, without looking at me. Gandalf stands up and removes a map from the folds of his robes. Dwalin moves a plate from the end of the table nearest Thorin, and Gandalf spreads the map out on the table. Thorin leans over, looking at the map. The Dwarves peer across the table, before settling back in their seats once more. I walk over to stand behind Thorin, and take a look at the map myself. There is an outline of a mountain, with a drawing of a dragon above it. Just underneath the mountain are the words '_Desolation of Smaug´_ whoever or whatever Smaug is. To the side of the mountain, nearest the edge of the parchment, is a red cross in a box. To the very edge of the map nearest Gandalf is a hand pointing towards the cross on the mountain. Underneath the hand is a set of drawings. I remember seeing them before. They are moon runes, and I used to be able to read them. I haven't needed to in so long, that I doubt I will be of much help. I stay quiet and study the map. Gandalf reaches back into his robes and pulls out a large silver key. It looks heavy and is carved with Dwarven symbols. Thorin looks at the key, before looking back at Gandalf questioningly. Gandalf merely places the key on the table and looks stonily back at Thorin.

'Your father left this in my possession for safe keeping.' Gandalf explains as he watches Thorin pick up the key and peer closely at it.

'Wait, if there's a key, there must be a door.' Fili says, leaning forward. Honestly, way to state the obvious much? Then, Kili goes one step further in the way of stating the obvious.

'There's another way in.' Kili says, a smile on his face. No shit, Sherlock! Ori pipes up…

'That's why we need a burglar.' Gandalf looks at him and smiles. I step forward again, the draw of adventure too much even for me and my history to ignore.

'Yes you need a good one though. An expert I would say.' I say, leaning over Thorin's shoulder.

'And are you?' Gloin asks. I look at Gandalf, who smiles back at me, inclining his head almost imperceptibly. I look at him and nod, smiling, realising that the lure of another adventure is much too strong for someone of my bloodline.

'I don't know, but I'm willing to give it my best shot.' I say, looking round at them all. The Dwarves cheer as they realize that I am accepting the offer of adventure. Gloin speaks and everyone quiets. 'Oin has been reading the portents and they clearly state that the time is right.' Oin continues Gloin's train of thought.

'Ravens have started to return to the mountain, as it was foretold. When the birds of yore, return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end.' Oin says. The Dwarves look round at each other. I am officially confused.

'What beast?' I ask, looking round at the company. Bofur, the guy with the stupidly cool hat turns to look at me, meeting my gaze, his smoking pipe in one hand. 'That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age.' So, there's a dragon. Smaug is a dragon. Hang on…a _dragon_? Why is this day turning into one large case of déjà vu? Interesting turn of events. Bofur continues, evidently thinking that I am confused still. 'Claws like razors, teeth like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals?'

'Yes, I do know what a dragon is.' I say, looking at him. I thought I recognised the name Smaug. I remember Dain telling me about it 62 years ago. And before you say anything, I am not old. I am only 77!

Ori stands up and speaks. 'I'm not afraid. I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of Dwarvish iron right up his jacksy!' He says loudly. I laugh, and Kili and Fili join in. Soon, everyone is talking loudly and laughing.

Balin silences them with a simple sentence. 'You forget, the front gate is sealed, there is no way into the mountain. This quest will be difficult enough with an army behind us. We number just thirteen. And not thirteen of the best, nor brightest.' Balin continues. The Dwarves start talking again, this time in outrage.

'Who are you calling dim?!'

Fili shouts over the noise. 'We may not be the smartest, but we are fighters. All of us, down to the last Dwarf!' Kili speaks up after his brother has finished talking. 'Besides, you forget. We have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time.' Kili finishes with a smile in Gandalf's direction. Gandalf coughs, suddenly seeming to choke on his pipe weed smoke. The Dwarves look expectantly at him. 'Well?' Dori asks.

'Well what?' Gandalf asks innocently.

'How many dragons have you killed?' Dori asks. Gandalf coughs again and then falls silent.

'Well, give us a number!' Dori shouts. Soon enough, all the Dwarves are arguing amongst themselves as to how many dragons Gandalf has killed.

Suddenly, Thorin stands up. He yells something in Khuz-dul and all the Dwarves instantly fall silent.

'If we have read these signs, do you not think others would have read them too? They say the dragon has not been seen for many years. Do we sit back, and let others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor!?' Thorin says. The outcry is met with a cheer of assent from the other 12 Dwarves.

At this point, Thorin sits back down and everyone falls silent. Gandalf looks at me and I nod instantly, aware that I have my mother's sense of adventure. Gandalf coughs and Thorin looks at him. Gandalf motions with his head at me, and Thorin turns to Balin 'Balin, give her a contract.' Balin nods, standing up and handing over a wad of parchment.

'Just the usual, out of pocket expenses, remuneration's, funeral arrangements and so forth.' Balin says with a smile. I take the parchment and walk into the hallway, muttering to myself as I read.

'Incineration?!' I say incredously.

'Oh aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye.' Bofur says helpfully, standing up with a smile. I nod shortly and Balin looks at me. 'Are you alright lass?' He asks. I nod again before I burst out laughing. The Dwarves look at me with shock and Bofur evidently tries to get my mind back on dragons. 'Think furnace with wings.' I am laughing too hard to form a coherent sentence at the moment.

Thorin gives me a look as if to say '_why are you laughing?_' I see Gandalf catch his eye and he shakes his head, telling Thorin without words not to question my crazed-woman laughter at the thought of a dragon melting my flesh. Trust me, when you've lived the life I have, that is nothing. Absolutely diddly-squat. When I sober up, I look back at the contract and continue to read the thick parchment. I reach the bottom and see that Thorin has signed along with Balin, who was the witness. Underneath Balin's loopy signature, there is another line where I am supposed to sign. I look up from the contract at the thirteen Dwarves and Gandalf who are looking at me expectantly. Nosy bunch it would seem. I turn to Thorin. 'Pass me a quill?' I ask. He nods and turns to Balin. Jeez, he doesn't talk much. Balin pulls a quill and a pot of stoppered black ink from his pocket. Thorin reaches forward and takes them, passing them to me, again without a single word. I walk over and take them both in my right hand before walking over to the coffee table in my living room. I spread the contract out on the table, before I un-stopper the ink, the Dwarves looking on curiously the entire time. Honestly, I'm just signing a contract, nothing interesting. I scrawl my name across the designated line at the bottom of the surprisingly long contract. When I am done, I stopper the ink and pick up the contract, quill and ink pot in my right hand before walking back to the Dwarves. I hand everything back to Balin. He puts the quill and ink away before he picks up the contract and looks at it closely, inspecting it.

'Well, everything appears to be in order.' Balin says as he puts the contract away and smiles at me. 'Welcome, lass, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield.' Thorin turns in his seat, and inclines his head. I mirror the action and smile at Gandalf, whose eyes twinkle down at me, a smile half hidden behind his thick grey beard.

Later that evening, I sit down cross-legged on the floor next to Gandalf's chair in the corner of my living room as all the Dwarves gather around the fire place, staring at the flames. At least half of them are smoking pipes. Everything is deathly silent, like the deep breath before the plunge. Then, Thorin starts to sing. He has his smoking-pipe in his right hand, with his elbow resting on my mantel piece. He is staring into the flames of the fire while he sings. His voice is quite deep, but not unpleasant.

_'__Far over,_

_The Misty Mountains cold,_

_To dungeons deep, and caverns old._

_We must away,_

_Ere break of day,_

_To find our long forgotten gold._

_The pines were roaring, on the heights,_

_The winds were moaning, in the night._

_The fire was red,_

_It flaming spread,_

_The trees like torches blazed with light.'_

After the first verse, the other 12 Dwarves join in. To my surprise, the Dwarves' voices are a lot softer than I anticipated. I find myself staring at the fire and imagining the plight of the Dwarves. The trees blazing with dragon-fire, the dragon driving the Dwarves from their home. The dragon-fire burning a city to the ground. These thoughts in turn stir memories deep in my subconscious heart. _Memories of a mountain, standing alone, far from any mountain ranges. Rooms majestically furnished. A King, his son and grandson, welcoming and wise. A balcony, lit up with stars and moonlight._ I wipe a tear from the corner of my right eye before anyone other than Gandalf can notice. He looks at me sympathetically. I absently twist my ring around my right forefinger. I still have the box that it came in. I look down at the ring and note the way the flames of the fire in the hearth reflect in the ruby gemstone. I note the sliver of sapphire embedded in a small fissure in the ruby, the simple gold band. Through everything I've been through, this ring is the one thing that remained constant. My life has been completely turned around, and yet, this ring, and the memories it holds, have stayed the same. Unaltered except for certain…important details. Like who actually gave me the ring. No matter how hard I try, I cannot remember the person who gave me the ring, other than the fact that it was a 17th birthday present.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Alana_

_P.S. I apologize for the fact that I have kinda screwed up the time-line of the Hobbit and LOTR with adding Aragorn, but there is a reason for it, which will be explained in a later chapter_

**Chapter Four**

The next morning, I wake to the sound of laughter. I sit up and go to swing my legs out over the side of my bed, before I realize that I am sitting on the floor. The memories of last night come flooding back and I look to either side, realizing that I must have fallen asleep in the living room with the Dwarves and Gandalf. I stand up and a royal blue cloak with a fur trim falls to the floor. I look at it curiously for a moment before I carefully pick the cloak up and drape it over the nearest chair back before walking towards the dining-room.

'Someone had better go and wake Alana up before all the food disappears.' Thorin Oakenshield (seriously, _where _do I know that name from?) says and I hear two chairs scrape back.

Just as I round the corner, I collide with two solid bodies. All three of us fall backwards into respective heaps on the floor. A loud laugh erupts from the dining-room at the sight of us. I look over at the two that I bumped into and notice that it is Fili and Kili. I jump to my feet and look through the doorway to the dining-room. All the Dwarves and Gandalf are laughing. Even Thorin is smiling and laughing. As soon as I catch his eye, his mouth drops and his face returns to the unreadable mask that he had on last night. I look back to the floor and hold my hand out and Kili, who is still on the floor, grabs my hand and I haul him to his feet. When he has straightened up, I offer my hand to Fili, who accepts. Once he is on his feet and I have my hand back, I walk into the dining-room. As I walk past Fili and Kili, Fili sticks his foot out in front of me and I trip. I nearly smash my head against the table, but I am caught by a pair of strong arms. I straighten up and look at who the arms belong to. Thorin's light blue eyes look at me for a minute before he pulls his arms from around my waist and walks away. Those eyes bring up more memories. _Standing on a balcony at night. The wind gently blowing my hair back off my face._ I shake my head and suddenly, the memory has gone as quickly as it came. Try as I might, I cannot get the memory back again. I turn to Fili and Kili and shoot them both the bird as I sit down at the table. They laugh and come to sit on either side of me. I hungrily pull a plate of food towards me, only just realizing how hungry I am. I dig in and Fili and Kili laugh at me again. I playfully elbow Kili in the side and he ruffles my hair. Fili laughs harder and I glare pointedly at him, my mouth full of bacon. He smirks and his mouth drops, his shoulders shaking as he tries not to laugh. I laugh to myself. _This is going to be a fun adventure_, I think to myself as I finish my breakfast. The second my knife and fork are resting on the side of the plate, the plate has disappeared. I look to my right and Kili is there, holding the plate and washing it up. The second it is clean, he tosses it to Fili, who plucks it out of the air before quickly drying it up and putting it away in the cupboard. I stand as Gandalf walks past me and into the living-room. I follow and see Thorin, once again staring into the fire place, pipe in hand. He looks up as Gandalf enters, followed by me and the other twelve Dwarves. 'What time are you planning on leaving?' Gandalf asks Thorin. He looks up from where he is and then looks at the clock on the wall.

'In roughly a half hour.' He replies, standing. He looks to the Dwarves 'Pack up the things.' Gandalf looks to me. 'I will gather food and supplies from Hobbiton. I will meet you at the Green Dragon at 10am.' And with that, he turns on his heel and walks swiftly down the corridor and outside, leaving me alone to keep 13 Dwarves in check. Perfect. I sigh and leave them packing up as I walk into my room. I dress swiftly in black leggings, a navy blue tunic and my hunting jacket. I pull my charcoal grey hunting boots on and grab my belt from the shelf, before I fasten it around my waist. The belt is simple brown leather with a bronze clasp. The clasp is quite large with an intricate pattern of hearts. There are links of _mithril_ around the edges and diamonds are placed strategically around the design.

I grab my ebony bow and quiver of arrows before putting them on my bed and grabbing my sword and a hunting knife. I pull a couple of blankets and a rucksack out of the cupboard. I put the blankets at the bottom of the bag before grabbing my notebook and quill. I place them gently into the side pocket before I go around my room and gather together everything I need: a bedroll, a couple of spare sets of clothes, my spare hunting knife, my first aid kit, a spare cloak, a pair of thin gloves, and a spare pair of hunting boots. I gather everything together and it is all in my pack in about 6 minutes. Not bad for someone who can only use one hand. Well, who can only use one hand _well._

I grab my cloak off the hook on the back of the door as I pass and put it over my arm as I carry my pack down the corridor. I look in the living-room as I pass and notice that most of the Dwarves have finished packing their things up.

Fili and Kili see me and stand up, walking over. I drop my bag, bow, quiver of arrows and cloak in a pile.

'Hey Alana.' Kili says, walking up and dropping his pack next to mine. Fili does the same.

'Hey you guys.' I reply, smiling slightly as I walk towards my front door. They follow.

'Hey, you know my side still hurts.' Kili says, a smirk in his voice.

'Yeah, sorry about that.' I say, half-sarcastically. I open the front door and breathe in the mild morning air. I look out over the Shire and realize that I might actually miss this place while I am gone. I don't have too long to dwell on that fact though, because Thorin walks out of the living room and to the front door. At that moment, we see Gandalf riding past on a brown horse. He waves as he passes with a call of 'Hurry up! We don't want to be late!' He is leading another brown pony, laden down with supplies. Kili laughs as he walks back down the hall to get his pack. Fili and I follow. I pick my cloak up and fasten it around my neck before pulling my pack onto my back.

About thirty seconds after we see Gandalf, we are walking swiftly to the Green Dragon Inn. I look around as I walk through the familiar streets of the Shire. In hindsight, maybe I will miss this place more than I originally thought. I have a very strong feeling that I will miss these rolling hills, the comfort of a warm hearth, a soft feather pillow. Although, the lure of adventure is too great. I love the thrill of it all. Not knowing what's around each bend, what the next day will bring, where the next meal is coming from, who you are going to meet along the way, when you will run into trouble, what the outcome will be. I moved to the Shire because it seemed like the logical thing to do after the accident, I mean it seemed like a safe place, and it is, but maybe a little too safe. I feel closed in when I am in the Shire. It's like someone has already decided what I'm going to do each and every day, and I am just acting that out. Ever since the accident, I have been afraid of stepping out of my door, but at the same time, wanting to step out that green door, walk over the rolling hills and go to find some unknown town or village, and visit new places, meet new people, learn new things. Maybe that's why when Gandalf said that he was looking for someone to share in an adventure, I had a hard time telling my brain to shut up and say no, as opposed to jumping up, grabbing my stuff and going. Wow, these thoughts are deep. Kili breaks me out of this reverie by mussing my hair again. I growl in annoyance and elbow him in the ribs. He laughs and dodges my elbow again. Fili stops walking and is doubled over with laughter when Kili, trying to avoid my elbow for the third time, trips over a rock. The entire company stops behind us. The sight of Kili sprawled on the ground with only a rock as the thing he could have tripped over is too much for most of the company to take with a straight face. They double up with laughter and I hear a few more chuckles coming from the building to the right of us. I look over and see that we have stopped outside the Green Dragon Inn. I look to the doorway, and see Gandalf standing with a young man of no more than about 27 with dark brown hair and worn clothes. He has stubble covering his chin and a warm twinkle in his eyes. I recognize the stranger easily. Ignoring the rest of the company laughing at Kili's failing attempts to stand on his feet; I run over to Gandalf and the man and throw my arms around the stranger's neck.

'Aragorn!' I say in delight as he laughs and picks me up, spinning me round in a circle. He puts me down and ruffles my hair. I glare at him and half-heartedly elbow him in the ribs, the glare not holding because I am still laughing. He steps back, holding his hands up defensively, and falls over onto the floor when he steps on a tree root on the side of the road. I laugh until Kili comes up to me and tries to knock me over. I dodge out of the way and laugh even harder when Kili stumbles forwards because he was not expecting me to move so quickly. He blushes and the company roars with laughter, even Thorin.

Eventually, the company settles down and I help Aragorn to his feet. He brushes his cloak off and smiles again.

'Guys, this is Aragorn.' I say gesturing between the company and Aragorn himself. They incline their heads in greeting. 'And Aragorn, this is…' I take a deep breath 'Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori, and Thorin.' I say, signalling to each in turn. Aragorn bows in greeting.

'What are you doing here?!' I say, looking between Gandalf and Aragorn once more.

'Well, Gandalf says that you may need some help…' Aragorn starts. Thorin glares at Gandalf at this point. Gandalf just looks back a little too innocently. I laugh and hug Aragorn again.

'Well, it's good to see you!' I say. Aragorn laughs.

'You too.' Aragorn says as Gandalf whistles. Instantly three horses and fourteen ponies round the corner of the Inn. Each of the ponies goes straight to a Dwarf, except for one, which is quite clearly the pack pony. The three horses stop at me, Gandalf, and Aragorn. One of the horses is the one that Gandalf rode past on earlier. The second is a light grey, and stands tall. He walks over and nuzzles Aragorn's hair affectionately.

'Mellon nin Snowmane.' Aragorn says, petting the horse's nose. Hang on, Snowmane?

'Is this Snowmane? The horse that when I last saw him was only a foal?' I ask Aragorn.

'The very same.' Aragorn says with a smile.

The third horse is jet black, with a shining coat and stands proud. I smile in recognition. The horse is none other than my own Firefoot. He walks over and I take hold of the reins, petting him on the side of the neck. He nuzzles my shoulder and I laugh as he nearly pushes me over. I hear Kili mutter from behind me 'Karma'.

After a few more minutes of standing there and preparing to set off, we actually do. Thorin rides up front with Gandalf while Aragorn, Fili, Kili and I ride at the back.

'So, where did Gandalf find you? Last time we met you said something about heading back to Numenor. What changed?' I ask Aragorn as we ride.

'Well, I did go back to Numenor, and I stayed there for a while, but unfortunately Numenor was attacked and raised to the ground before the Orcs were done with it.' Aragorn says bitterly. 'I went to Rivendell and stayed there for a while until I decided to come and find you, see how you we coping with…everything.' Aragorn says looking at me pointedly. I shake my head subtly, trying to tell him that the Dwarves don't yet know, but he drops the subject after I don't answer.

'Hold on, Numenor? Our mother used to tell us stories about the Kings of Numenor.' Fili says, riding up on the other side of Aragorn. Aragorn smiles.

'Then your mother used to tell you grand stories, did she not?' Aragorn asks and Fili nods.

'I thought Numenor could only be entered by Kings?' Kili asks, riding up on Fili's other side and looking at Aragorn.

'It could.' Aragorn says evasively. I sigh, this guy is far too afraid of his heritage.

'He can enter because he is…related to Isildur, first of the Dunedain, Kings of Numenor.' I say quickly, before Aragorn can glare at me or cut me off with a change of subject. As it is, he glares at me sharply.

'Come on, I did you a favour. My brothers would have straight up told everyone _who_ you were; I just told them who you are related to.' I explain defensively. Aragorn shrugs and turns to Fili and Kili, asking them many random questions that I soon tune out. I look to my left and see that Gandalf has dropped back slightly. He is chuckling at something, and I can't help feeling that he is eavesdropping. I allow Aragorn and Fili's 'conversation' to seep back through my ears as pull myself out of my thoughts once again. Aragorn and Fili are now arguing good-naturedly about which is the best kind of red meat.

'Really? No way, there is absolutely no way that veal is better than beef!' Aragorn was saying and I couldn't help but laugh along with Gandalf at this proclamation. Aragorn _hates_ beef.

'What other meats have they said?' I ask Kili, who was laughing so hard at the pair that he was nearly falling off of his pony.

'Mutton, lamb, pork, rabbit, fox, venison.' Kili lists through his chuckles. I can easily guess which ones Aragorn would have said-rabbit, venison and lamb. He hates beef, so why he is arguing that meat's case is currently beyond me.

'Okay fine. You win.' Fili concedes, and Aragorn laughs, looking at me. Kili and Fili speed up to talk to their uncle and I turn to Aragorn.

'You hate beef.' I state, looking at him.

'Yeah, but I couldn't let him win now could I?' He asks, humour dancing in his brown eyes. I laugh and nod.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I only own Alana_

**Chapter Five**

Later that day, after a long time on horseback, Thorin calls out to stop. I gladly dismount from Firefoot and drop my pack on the floor, while I lead Firefoot over to a tree stump and tether him in the shade. It is just starting to get dark, so I presume we are stopping for the night. We have stopped on an outcropping of rock surrounded by forest. At the edge of the outcrop, the ground drops down sharply into a steep valley, before rising just as sharply on the other side. The other side of the gorge is covered in dense underbrush and trees. I tether Firefoot before walking back to where I dropped my pack. I sit down against a rock wall, and I am soon joined by Kili and Fili. I stare up at the night sky and contemplate…well everything really. My entire life.

'Alana?' I get jerked out of my reverie by my name being called. I look up and see Aragorn crouched down next to me, a bowl of stew in his hand.

'Yeah?'

'Um, are you alright? You seemed pretty spaced for a minute.' Aragorn says, brow furrowed in worry.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking.' I say, gratefully accepting the stew. I eat it quickly, not realizing until that moment just how hungry I am. I hand the bowl back to Aragorn when I am done, and settle down against the rock wall for the evening. I sit facing the fire as Fili and Kili sit down next to me. Thorin is somewhere nearby, while Aragorn and Gandalf are sitting against two trees opposite each other, talking and smoking. The other Dwarves are dotted around the rock outcropping, most of them smoking.

Suddenly, a piercing cry rents the air. I look up, as do Fili and Kili.

'What…what was that?' Ori asks nervously.

'Orcs.' I say, immediately sitting up straighter.

'Orcs?' Ori asks, sounding slightly scared.

'Throat cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there.' Fili says, sounding wary.

'They wait to attack until the small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood.' Kili finishes, and Ori looks away towards the edge of the outcrop. Kili sits there for a moment before turning to Fili and smirking.

'You think that's funny? You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?' Thorin says sharply, appearing from around the corner of the rock wall.

'We didn't mean anything by it.' Kili says, his head drooping slightly.

'I know you didn't. You know nothing of the world.' Thorin chides, walking away to stand on the edge of the outcrop. Fili and Kili are looking rather sorry for themselves when Balin comes up.

'Don't mind him laddie. Thorin has more cause than most, to hate Orcs.' I grit my teeth at this, but otherwise stay silent. I close my eyes as Balin continues talking.

'After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had gotten there first. Moria had been taken, by legions of Orcs, led by the most vile of all their race. Azog, the defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin.' I look quickly over at Thorin as Balin says this. Thorin's back is tensed, making it obvious that he can hear every word Balin is saying. I do my best to tune it all out. 'He began, by beheading the king. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know.' I hear an intake of breath from Fili (who is on my right side), but Balin continues before Fili can speak. 'We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him.' At this, I open my eyes again, knowing the tale is almost over. Balin looks at Thorin, something like pride in his eyes. 'A young Dwarf prince, facing down the pale Orc. He stood alone, against this most terrible foe. His armour rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog, the defiler, learned that day, that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken.' At this, Thorin's muscles relax, knowing that Balin's story is now over, and he slowly turns around. Knowing the tale is now done, I relax and attempt to get some sleep.

Just as I am about to fall asleep, I feel my head droop onto Fili's shoulder. I attempt to sit up, but Fili winds his arm around my waist, allowing me to stay there. Before I can protest, I yawn, and then fall asleep.

'_NO!_

_'__What are you going to do about it?!'_

_'__Well, it starts with me doing…this!' A sharp bite into a forearm. A cry of rage, a swift kick into the jaw, knocking the chin back. _

_'__Stop this! Please, don't keep hurting him! I'll do anything…anything.' A broken sob, almost a cry, a plea. _

_'__Really? Anything?' _

_'__Yes. Anything.' Broken, defeated._

_'__Even stay here…indefinitely?'_

_'__Anything.' Quietly, ashamed, broken, defeated. Desperate._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I only own Alana_

**Chapter Six**

_'__Stop this! Please, don't keep hurting them! I'll do anything…anything.' A broken sob, almost a cry, a plea._

_'__Really? Anything?' _

_'__Yes. Anything.' Broken, defeated._

_'__Even stay here…indefinitely?'_

_'__Anything.' Quietly, ashamed, broken, defeated. Desperate._

I jolt awake to the smell of food. I raise my head and notice that Bombur and Bofur are knelt next to the embers of the fire from last night, cooking what appears to be…

'Breakfast. Is. Ready.' Bofur says loudly, each word split into a different sentence, a yawn separating them.

'Good, I'm…'

'Starving Bombur, we know.' Kili says as he looks at me out of the corner of his eye. I look around, trying to remember where we are. I feel someone's arm around my waist and look to my right. Fili is sitting there, very still, and slightly squashed against the rock wall. He smiles at me.

'Good morning.' He says, as he loosens his arm slightly, so that I can sit up straight.

'Morning.' I say, before yawning and stretching, being very careful to not tug the stitches. I do not need to explain that to the Dwarves yet. I look down at Fili's arm pointedly and he unwinds it from around my waist, allowing me the freedom to move and stand.

I walk over to where Aragorn is sitting with Gandalf.

'Morning.' Aragorn says with a smile and a yawn. Gandalf merely nods before standing and walking over to Bofur, who is handing out bowls of breakfast. I follow hungrily and collect two bowls, carrying them back to Aragorn and handing one over.

'Thanks.' Aragorn says with another yawn. I chuckle and start to eat.

About a half hour after I have finished eating, we have packed up and set off again. Fili and Aragorn ride on either side of me, Kili just behind, Thorin up front. Gandalf is on the other side of Aragorn, riding in silence. I drop back, nodding slightly at Aragorn and Gandalf. They respond and drop back along with me. Getting the hint, Fili and Kili speed up to ride at the front of the company with Thorin.

'Are you okay?' Gandalf asks as soon as we are out of earshot of the rest of the company.

'What do you think?' I answer sarcastically.

'Hey. Are you planning on telling the Dwarves?' Aragorn asks

'I don't know. You know the problem I have with trusting people.' I respond, staring straight ahead.

'I am well aware of that. It took you a great while until you trusted me.'

'And now I trust you with my life, so leave off.'

'Alright you two.' Gandalf intercedes before an argument can break out.

'What was going on with you and Fili last night?' Aragorn asks abruptly, completely changing the subject.

'What do you mean?' I ask, confused.

'Well, you fell asleep with your head on his shoulder, and his arm spent the entire night around your waist.' Aragorn states, looking at me.

'There was nothing going on between Fili and I, and there isn't.' I state defensively.

'Really? Because there certainly seemed like there was something going on.' Aragorn muses, looking at me, a slight smirk on his face. I glare at him, and shoot him the bird. Aragorn drops the reins and holds his hands up defensively.

'I was kidding!' Aragorn says, laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I only own Alana_

**Chapter Seven**

That night, we stop just as the sun is setting. The Dwarves spread out in the large clearing that we are spending the night in. I choose a solitary rock to sit on. I look around at the rest of the company.

Aragorn is sitting leaning up against a tree talking to Gandalf. Even with my Elf ears, I can't hear them, which makes me think that they are discussing something about me, more than likely the accident. I look around and see Thorin, Fili and Kili sitting on a log, heads bent close together, talking. Bifur and Bombur are standing next to the ponies, in apparent brotherly silence. Nori, Dori and Ori are sparring. Every now and then I hear a laugh and look over to see one of the trio laying on the floor after a particularly brutal mock attack. Oin and Gloin are off hunting for food, and I think Dwalin went with them. Balin is sitting on a rock, smoking his pipe and reading a heavy looking book. I notice that Bofur is kneeling by the fire, stirring a rather large pot of food. I walk over towards him, picking my way carefully from where I was sitting, avoiding all the packs and bedrolls that lay scattered around the campfire, taking the long way round.

I can't quite seem to relax like the others this evening. I keep getting a rather strong feeling of foreboding, like something or someone is watching us. I keep feeling as though there are eyes boring holes into my back, but every time I look over my shoulder there is nothing there. No matter how hard I try to shake the feeling off, it doesn't leave. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I don't know. I stop next to my pack and bend down, pulling my Dwarven hunting knife out of my pack before tucking it into my hunting boot, where the blade rests comfortably against the tendon at the back of my left foot. It gives me comfort knowing that, even though I have my sword strapped to my side, I have the hunting knife that has been by my side for the past 60 years. I straighten up again and continue to walk towards Bofur. I stand next to the fire, warming up because there is a bit of a chill wind in the air.

'Hey Alana.' Bofur greets me and he continues to stir the contents of the pot.

'Hey.' I reply as I sit down cross-legged next to the fire, in an attempt to keep warm.

'What's up? You look pretty pre-occupied.' Bofur states, looking over at me. I debate whether or not to tell him about my bad feeling. If I do, then he will probably make a really big deal out of it, alert the whole company and then there will be no reason to, because it will just be my mind playing tricks on me. If I don't tell him, then it won't help to ease any of the growing dread, and there will probably be something or someone watching us. I shiver slightly at the thought of us being hunted so early on in the quest.

'Alana?' Bofur asks, catching my attention. I jump slightly but look up, a smile on my face.

'Nothing much. Just thinking.' I respond, staring out over the river to the woods on the other side.

'Okay then.' Bofur says dubiously, not sounding entirely convinced. 'Hey, what do you think of this?' He asks suddenly, drawing my gaze away from the woods. He hands me a spoon. I taste the stew and nod.

'It tastes good.' I say, handing the spoon back.

'Really? Nothing else needs to be added?' Bofur asks anxiously.

'Nope. Not really. I mean, you could always add some sage if you wanted to, just for extra flavour.' I suggest off-handedly and Bofur nods, rummaging around in his pack before pulling out a small jar. Just before he can pour any of the sage into the pot of stew, Thorin walks over. Great.

'It tastes fine without the sage, Bofur. It always does. The sage would more than likely ruin it.' Thorin says shortly, glaring at me. He already sounds annoyed. Honestly, he is so irritating. I understand that what happened last night with Kili and Fili making a joke out of the Orc night raids wasn't funny, I understand that better than Thorin himself, but there is no need to still be annoyed about it. Jeez.

'I was only trying to help.' I say, standing up so that Thorin and I were glaring at each other on an equal level.

'If Bofur wanted your help he probably would have said something along the lines of 'can you help?' Thorin says shortly, his voice rising slightly. The Dwarves nearest us, Bifur and Bombur, turn at Thorin's raised voice, before turning around again with a shrug.

'Honestly you guys, it really doesn't matter, it is just food.' Bofur says, evidently trying to break up an argument that hadn't yet begun.

'Just food?!' Bombur cries out in indignation. Bofur turns to him. Me and Thorin ignore them both and continue to glare at each other angrily. He had already been annoying me all day with his constant running commentaries as to our destination for the evening and where we were. Plus, he had tried to start up a conversation with me on numerous occasions, which I was fine with, but he kept talking to my deaf ear, so naturally I couldn't hear him.

'It was just a suggestion.' I say sharply, glaring at him, my grey eyes steely.

'Really?' Thorin replies sarcastically.

'Yes really. It was my opinion.' I say, my voice callous in annoyance.

'If Bofur wanted your opinion, he would have asked for it.' Thorin says, raising his voice once more above the crackling of the fire. I am too tired and grouchy to be able to deal with this tonight.

'Well then, excuse me for trying to make myself useful!' I yell, throwing my hands up in the air in frustration, and walking away from the fire. Bofur follows me, Bombur's outraged cries of 'Just Food?!' still following us. Bofur grabs hold of my upper arm and we stop at the outskirts of the clearing. 'It's alright lass. Your opinion is wanted and valued. Just don't expect Thorin to apologize. He is too proud to do apologies. Balin is attempting to help him see past that. His pride gets in the way a lot of the time.' Bofur lets go of my arm and we walk over to an empty log on the opposite side of the fire to Thorin. I sit down and Bofur walks away to the fire and the food, arriving just in time to stop Bombur from taking a bowlful. Fili and Kili look up from where they are sitting on a log nearby. They walk over and sit down next to me, one on either side of me.

'You alright?' Fili asks, turning towards me.

'Yeah. I'm fine.' I sigh, turning and staring into the flames. Just before Fili is about to speak again, Thorin comes walking up. I tense and ignore him, looking past him into the fire. He starts to speak to Fili and I tune him out. I feel more than see Fili get up from his position on the log and follow Thorin over to the fire. I feel a small tap on my right shoulder and turn seeing Kili sitting there instead of Fili. Kili smiles at me worriedly, and I smile back, hoping I got across that I was fine. I don't think it worked, because Kili just looked at me for a minute, before giving me a small, sympathetic smile and standing up, following Fili and Thorin over to the fire.

I sit staring into the flames for a while longer, until Aragorn comes up, two bowls in his hands. He passes one to me and sits down on my right side.

'What's up?' I ask him as I start to eat.

'I've got a very strange feeling.' He starts.

'Really? Me too. Like something or someone is watching us.' I respond, automatically looking over my shoulder as I speak. Aragorn copies me, before shrugging.

'Yep. Exactly the same.' He muses, evidently thinking what to do about the fact that we both have this feeling. I am thinking along the lines of telling Gandalf, but I don't know. I'm guessing Aragorn's thoughts are more down the track of 'go and check it out yourself'. If he does, I'll go with him. I spent a few years wandering the wilderness with him as Rangers before he went to Numenor and I went to the Shire.

'Hey, you done?' Aragorn asks, standing up. I look down at my bowl and realise that while I was thinking, I have finished the stew.

'Yeah.' I say. Handing Aragorn my bowl, I stand up and stretch slightly, before walking over to where I dropped my pack. I get my bedroll and blanket out before walking back over to the log. Fili and Kili are already there, setting up their own bedrolls. I join them and place my bedroll on Fili's right side, as far from Thorin as I can get without being ridiculous. Fili looks at me, before shrugging. I sit down and lean back against the log, closing my eyes.

'Alana!' I hear my name being called by Thorin, and sigh before opening one eye and looking at him.

'Yeah?'

'Take the first watch. Fili, the second. Balin the third.' Thorin instructs.

'Noted.' I say, lacing my voice with snarkiness. I sit up, and look out over the clearing and the resting forms of the Dwarves, Aragorn and Gandalf. Soon, everyone is asleep. I am left alone with a feeling of foreboding that I still can't shake, and my thoughts. I still can't quite work out where on earth I know the name Thorin Oakenshield. Realizing that sitting in one place for however long is not ideal, I stand and walk around the clearing, feeling the cold metal of my hunting knife against my left ankle. I walk over to the edge of the clearing when I get a strong wave of foreboding from that particular area, I peer through the darkness of the trees and see nothing. I shake my head and walk back to the centre of the clearing. I sit down by the fire, and stare into the flames.

'Alana?' I'm jerked out of pondering Thorin's name by Fili.

'Yeah?'

'Get some sleep. I'll take over the watch slightly early.' Fili says, sitting down next to me.

'Are you sure?' I ask

'Yeah.' Fili answers. I nod and stand, walking over to where my bedroll is. I lay down and am asleep almost instantly.

_'__Please, make it stop! Make it stop!'_

_'__NO! Don't keep hurting them! I told you I'd do anything! Anything if you stop hurting them!'_

_'__Yes, I am well aware of what you said, but I want to make sure that you will not go back on your word!'_

_'__I won't I swear!' The crack of a whip, a thud as a body falls to the floor. A cry of sorrow and a scream of anger_.

I jolt awake and sit there, breathing hard. I shake my head slightly and stand, walking over to the fire, where Fili is sitting.

'I thought I told you to get some sleep?' Fili says, not even looking up from the flames as I approach.

'I can't sleep.' I say shortly, not elaborating.

'Really?'

'Yeah. I'll stay up with you for a while.' I say, sitting down next to him.

'Okay.' Fili says as I get comfortable.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I only own Alana_

**Chapter Eight**

The next morning, I wake up next to the log that I spent so much time sitting on yesterday evening. I look around to see Aragorn sitting up, smoking-pipe in hand. He looks at me and smiles. I smile back as I sit up and lean back against the log.

'How did I get over here?' Are the first words out of my mouth. Fili walks up with two bowls. He hands one to me and the other to Aragorn.

'I carried you over here after you fell asleep last night.' Fili says lightly, as if it isn't that big a deal. He sits down next to me and I start to eat. The stew tastes good, better than it did last night, and I can't help but feel smug as I taste sage in the stew. Bofur catches my eye as I look up and he winks, showing me the jar of sage. I laugh slightly until Thorin catches my eye, and then I drop my smile and my eyes as I walk over to Bofur, handing him the bowl. He takes it, and I walk back to where my pack is in order to start packing my stuff up.

After about a half hour, everything is packed up, and we are on the move. I ride right at the back of the group, as far from Thorin as I can get. Aragorn and Fili ride with me, one on either side. Fili rides ahead slightly, which means that Aragorn and I can talk quietly.

'Are you okay?' Aragorn asks as soon as Fili is out of earshot.

'Yeah why?'

'You screamed the word 'no' last night.' Aragorn says.

'I did?' I ask, deciding to feign confusion and naivety. I know I screamed out last night, that's when I went to sit up with Fili.

'Yes you did.'

'Oh.' I say, and speed up, to join Fili and Kili, effectively ending mine and Aragorn's conversation.

'You okay?' Fili asks the second I ride up.

'Yeah why?' I ask, for the second time in a three-minute window.

'You screamed out last night.' Kili says.

'Nightmare.' I say shortly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Later that night, we stop at a burnt-out husk of a barn. Thorin orders us to stop, but Gandalf doesn't seem to think that that is a particularly good idea.

'I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley.' Gandalf suggests and I growl in annoyance. The Elves. Really Gandalf? Thorin is not the only one who hates Elves, despite the fact that I am one. While pondering this, it would seem that I have missed an entire argument. Gandalf is currently storming away down the hill. I sigh and dismount from Firefoot, leading him over to the Dwarves ponies, and Gandalf's horse. Aragorn has already dismounted and has started to lead the ponies over to a clearing. I follow, leading three of the ponies after Aragorn. I hear a shout of 'Fili, Kili, look after the ponies, make sure you stay with them.' I hear two sighs and before I know it, Fili and Kili are walking on either side of me, leading the remaining ponies. We tether them before Aragorn and I walk back to the barn. I drop my pack before announcing that I am going to join Fili and Kili. Bofur hands me three bowls as I pass. I carry them to the clearing and give them to the brothers. They wolf them down and leave the bowls. I walk back to Bofur with the bowls, before handing them over and then walk back to the clearing, where I find Fili and Kili looking straight ahead with complete and utter looks of shock.

'What's up?' I ask.

'We're supposed to be looking after the ponies.' Kili states

'But we've encountered a slight problem.' Fili continues

'We had 17. Now there's 15.' Kili and Fili finish together. I look around and immediately spot an over turned tree.

'Well, something big uprooted these trees. Something very big and possibly quite dangerous.' Kili says, spotting the tree and walking over.

'Daisy and Bungle are missing.' Kili says, coming back from seeing which ponies are missing.

'Hey, there's a light.' Fili says suddenly, peering through two trees. Kili and I kneel down next to him and follow his line of sight. I hear a laugh and suddenly I realize what we have stumbled across.

'What is it?' Kili asks, curiously.

'Trolls.' I say, leaping up and sprinting through the trees, crouching down behind a fallen tree trunk as another Troll comes lumbering through the trees, carrying another two ponies, one under each arm.

'He's got Myrtle and Firefoot! We have to do something.' I say, already standing up and checking that I still have my hunting knife. It is still tucked safely into my left boot. Before the two brothers can say anything, I am sprinting through the trees until I arrive at the Troll clearing. I run around the edge of the tree line until I reach the pen that is holding the three ponies and Firefoot. I crouch down and run over to the pen. I pull my knife from my boot and start to cut the ropes on the pen. As soon as the ropes are cut, the ponies, led by Firefoot run through the trees and back to the barn. The Trolls turn just as Fili bursts through the clearing, evidently thinking that I need help. Great. Just what I need…

'What's this?' One Troll says, after they have caught Fili. They are holding him upside down by one foot.

'Are there any more of you lurking where you shouldn't?' The second Troll asks.

'Nope.' Fili replies, struggling to get free. Well, at least he's sensible enough to protect the others.

'He's lying!'

'No, no I'm not!' At this moment, the Dwarves, led by Thorin, burst into the clearing. I look round at the fighting Dwarves, trying to spot Aragorn. I can't see him, so naturally, I nearly scream when he taps me on my right shoulder.

'Where did the ponies go?' He hisses

'Back to camp. I'd appreciate it if you didn't scare the life out of me like that again.' I hiss back.

'Sorry.' Aragorn says, before gasping in shock.

'What?' I ask.

'The Dwarves.' Aragorn says tersely pointing through the trees. I follow his gaze and see that the last Dwarf is being shoved unceremoniously into a sack. Just what I need. How the hell am I going to be able to get them out of this one?

'Aragorn, what do you think we should…' I trail off, realizing that Aragorn is no longer standing next to me. I look round, and see him creeping up towards to the back end of one of the Trolls, which has a wicked looking knife strapped to its side. When he has the knife, he distracts the Trolls by running back into the cover of the trees and yelling 'You don't want to eat them. They've got worms in their tubes!' It works, and all three Trolls follow the sound of Aragorn's voice as he leads them further into the forest. I sprint over to where there is a roaring fire, slowly cooking a handful of the Dwarves. I put the fire out before cutting the Dwarves down. When the last one has landed on the floor, I work on getting the Dwarves still in sacks free. Just as I am loosening the knot of Thorin's sack, the Trolls come lumbering back.

'Hang on a second!' One Troll exclaims.

'What's going on here?' Aragorn suddenly says, standing next to me, still holding the Troll's knife in his hand.

'Who are you?' The second Troll says suddenly.

'No idea.' Aragorn says dismissively. I look at him curiously before shrugging.

'Can we cook him?' The third Troll says

'You can try.' Aragorn says, throwing the Trolls knife to the side. Just as one Troll steps forward, Gandalf appears on a rock to my left. Naturally I can't hear a word that he is saying. A burst of light bursts through the clearing, turning the Trolls to stone. Well, that's one way to deal with it.

'Where did you go to if I may ask?' Thorin says as soon as Gandalf is on a level footing to us.

'Looking ahead.' Gandalf says dismissively.

'And what brought you back?' Thorin says, not ready to finish the interrogation yet.

'Looking behind. Nasty business. They must have come down from the Ettenmoors.' Gandalf says, changing the subject.

'Since when do Mountain Trolls venture this far south?' Thorin asks.

'Oh not for an age, not since a darker power roamed these lands. They could not have travelled in daylight.'

'There must be a cave nearby.' Thorin says. Gandalf, Gloin, Bofur, Nori, Aragorn and I follow him to try to find this Troll-hoard. Eventually we find the cave and venture down.

'Be careful what you touch.' Gandalf advises as we hold our breaths. After a while of searching through the trolls cave, Thorin comes across a rather unusual collection of swords. I walk over as he picks one up and studies it.

'These were not made by any troll.' He says, handing one to me.

'Nor were they made by any race among men.' I say, unsheathing the sword that he passed to me.

'These were forged in Gondolin, by the High Elves of the West.' I say, grimacing in my head. Thorin goes to put the sword that he picked up back down until I say sharply 'You could not wish for a finer blade.' At this, he looks at me dubiously but unsheathes the sword, looks at it for a moment before shrugging and taking it with him. I search through the collection of swords and find three more. I take them with me, tossing one to Gandalf as I pass. 'Catch!' I call, he reaches up and sort-of catches the sword.

'Glamdring. Foe-hammer.' I say as I leave. Aragorn is outside, and I pass him a sword, tucking one into my left boot. I take the last remaining one as Gandalf emerges from the Troll cave. Aragorn puts the sword in his belt before walking back to where our packs are. I follow as a cry of 'Someone's coming!' emerges from the clearing. Just as we arrive, a sledge pulled by 8 Rhosebel rabbits comes to a stop.

'Radagast.' I say in relief.

'Alana. Aragorn. Gandalf.' Radagast says, completely ignoring the Dwarves.

'The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf.' Radagast says.

'What do you mean sick?' I ask sharply.

'There's a…Necromancer.' Radagast gasps. A what? Oh this is not good.

'What is this Radagast?' Gandalf says, pointing to an object wrapped in brown fabric.

'Oh yes. I found this in the old fortress.' Radagast starts, but he is cut off when a growl from behind him gets our attention. We turn just as a Warg bounds down a hill towards us. We easily slay it and Thorin straightens up just as I cry out.

'Kili!' I yell, and Kili fires an arrow over Thorin's shoulder at another Warg that tried to sneak up on Thorin.

'Warg scouts. Which means that an Orc pack is not far behind. We have to get out of here.' Thorin says.

'We can't. The ponies have bolted.' Ori cries as he runs forwards.

'Is Firefoot still here?' I ask quickly, already forming a plan.

'What? Which one's Firefoot?' Ori asks me. I am spared from answering by a sharp neigh from behind me. I turn and come face to face with both Firefoot and Snowmane. I look at Aragorn and see that he has formed a similar plan to me.

'No. No way.' Gandalf says, guessing our plan.

'We have to Gandalf.' Aragorn says, already mounting Snowmane. I follow suit and Gandalf sighs, handing me my bow and quiver of arrows.

'Fine, but be careful.' He says, before turning to Radagast.

'We'll draw them off.' Radagast says.

'These are Gundabad Wargs, they will outrun you.' Gandalf says, turning to Radagast. I take this chance and signal Aragorn to lead off. We urge the horses off while Gandalf and Radagast are arguing. I ignore the worried looks on Fili, Kili, and (strangely enough) Thorin's faces as I pass them. Before long, we sight Radagast speeding out of the forest on his sledge. I look at Aragorn and he nods, so we follow. Radagast speeds down the hill and we follow. By now, there is a Warg pack and an Orc pack on his tail. I nod at Aragorn and we speed off, me firing an arrow into the midst of the group. They stop and wheel around, spotting Aragorn.

He wheels his horse around and takes off in the opposite direction, leading the Wargs and Orcs away from me and Radagast. I urge Firefoot forward and I stop to see the company come hurrying forward out of the forest. Gandalf looks at me briefly before nodding slightly towards a group of rocks. I sigh before nodding tersely.

'Alana!' Aragorn yells as he gallops past, the Orcs and Wargs pursuing him. I nod and wheel around, pulling Firefoot into a rear. He neighs, immediately grabbing the attention of the nearest Orc, and he calls out, pulling all of the Wargs around. They come running straight towards me, and I lead Firefoot off in a bizarre course, as far away from Aragorn, Gandalf and the company as I could.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I only own Alana_

_Sorry for the long wait between chapters but it took me a while to write the next couple and I wanted to do them justice_

_Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter Ten**

After a while, I notice that not all the Wargs are following me. I pull Firefoot up, and notice that the Wargs had split off and were following the harsh cries of a Warg. I sigh in exasperation before turning Firefoot in that direction. Just as I am nearing where I know the company are, I hear a hunting horn and pull up as a group of Elves comes bursting over the hill, firing arrows at all the Wargs and Orcs, taking them down with a single shot. After all the Wargs have been slain, Lord Elrond hops off his horse and walks over. I dismount and walk forward to greet him.

'Alana.' Elrond says, pulling me into a short embrace as he approaches.

'Elrond.' I say, before mounting Firefoot again and riding away towards where I know Gandalf and the others had gone. Elrond is beside me almost instantly, leading the rest of the Elves back to Rivendell.

We arrive and I immediately dismount Firefoot, handing his reins to one of the Elves that are by the gate, and walk forward. Lindir is standing there talking to Gandalf, but he breaks off mid-sentence when he sees me.

'Alana. I thought that you said you wouldn't be back here for another hundred years at least?' Lindir laughs as he walks forward to hug me. I laugh and kiss him quickly on the cheek. As is normal with Lindir, he blushes slightly, but brushes it off.

'That I did, but, what can you do?' I say, walking up the steps into the Last Homely House, Aragorn and Lindir following, leaving the company looking very confused and wary.

Later that evening, we are all sat in the court yard. The Dwarves are up at one table, and Gandalf, Elrond, Lindir, Aragorn, Arwen, Thorin and I are at another table. Elrond is studying the swords that we found in the Troll cave.

'This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver.' Elrond says, handing the sword back to Thorin. Gandalf passes him the sword that I gave him, and he studies it for a while before looking at me.

'You know this blade I am sure.'

'Glamdring, the foe hammer.' I say without hesitation. Elrond nods, before handing the sword back to Gandalf.

I show Elrond the sword that I kept. He looks at it, looking exceptionally confused.

'I do not recognize this blade.' He says, handing it back to me.

'Do you not?' I ask, a smile in my voice.

'Not at all. Do you?' Elrond asks.

'It was one of the first that I made in Moria.' I state, slipping it back onto my belt. Elrond sighs, nodding.

'Dwarven runes, that is why.' Thorin glares at him sharply until I kick him under the table. Aragorn sniggers and I elbow him.

'No calmer than the last time I saw you it would seem.' Elrond muses as Aragorn hands his sword over. Elrond gasps when he sees the blade.

'This is the fabled sword of the king of Lindon.' Elrond says, awe evident in his voice. He hands the sword back to Aragorn, who studies it for a minute, pondering its name, before sighing and looking at me pointedly. I hold my hands up in defence and continue to eat.

After we have all eaten, Aragorn pulls me to one side.

'You knew the name of this blade, and its status.' He states, looking at me. I shrug and keep walking, following Elrond down the corridors. Thorin, Balin and Gandalf join him, walking to an outcrop of rock with a stone tablet on it, where undoubtedly Elrond will attempt to read the moon runes on the map that Gandalf showed the company back in the Shire. I am tempted to walk after them but continue on my journey with Aragorn, Arwen and Lindir.

'Alana?' Aragorn asks when I don't answer.

'I knew. Why do you think I gave you that particular blade?' I ask as we turn a corner. Aragorn sighs and shrugs, walking slightly ahead of me, leaving Arwen, Lindir and I to walk in a line. We walk in silence for a while before stopping at the room that Elrond showed me to earlier. I walk inside and pull a shawl off of the chair in the corner, wrapping it around my shoulders as I close the door behind me continuing to walk with Arwen and Lindir. As we walk, I try in vain to work out where I know Thorin's name from.

'You know, after the 30 days roughly that I have spent with the company, I still cannot work out where I know the name Thorin Oakenshield from?' I say aloud. They look at me as if I am mad.

'You do not remember his name?' Arwen asks, as Lindir looks confused and somewhat happy.

'No. Whose name do I not remember?' I ask, getting more discombobulated.

'The Dwarf who gave you the ring.' Lindir says, motioning with his head to the ring on my right finger.

I look down and the moonlight glints off the ring, and suddenly I remember. All the memories, the thoughts, the feelings, come rushing back in a kaleidoscope. How could I not remember this?

'Excuse me. I have to go. Can you tell Thorin that I need to talk to him please?' I say as I walk past Lindir and Arwen back the way we came. 'Where are you going?' Lindir shouts. I ignore him and keep walking.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

I lean against the balcony, letting the soft breeze wash over my face, letting the memories embed themselves in my brain once more. I hear footsteps and I smile. I even remember his footstep pattern now. I turn slightly as he walks over. He stands next to me and follows my gaze out over the moonlit Imladris.

'You can't deny that they are good at architecture.' Thorin says, a smile in his voice.

'That you can't.' I say quietly.

'Are you okay?' Thorin asks suddenly, turning to face me.

'Why wouldn't I be?'

'You screamed out last night, and yet you were still asleep.'

'Oh. Yeah, it was just a recurring nightmare about the time before the accident.' I say evasively.

'What accident?' Thorin asks, worry and concern in his tone.

'Okay well. It's a rather long story.' I sigh, deciding in a moment to tell him.

'I've got time.'

'Yeah. You know the Battle for Moria?' Thorin nods so I continue. 'Well I fought, with my two brothers, in the Battle. Alongside you and your father and grandfather. Just after Thror was killed, I was taken prisoner, by Azog.' Thorin's face darkens so I hurry on. 'I was kept in one of the cells on the lower most level in Moria. Every other day, they would send a group of Goblins or Orcs down, and they would take me up to one of the higher levels, where I would be tortured for hours on end. They always wanted to know the same thing: the whereabouts of you and your father. Naturally, I wasn't actually sure where you went after the Battle, or whether you were still alive, so I didn't say anything. It went on like this for 10 years. After those ten years, I started to retreat into myself, the only place left for me to retreat into. I stopped struggling when they came to get me for the torture, I didn't curse them, the only thing I did was cry out in pain.' I stop to take a deep breath before shooting a glance at Thorin. He is looking at me, but not making eye contact. His hands are curled into fists by his sides. I look out over Imladris before continuing. '10 years after I stopped caring, there was one Dwarf who was going mad. I mean, he was desperate to get out. Kept going on about someone waiting for him that he needed to protect. I made the decision then, that I would help to get this Dwarf out and to safety. I always carried or wore a metal hair pin. I used this to pick the lock on the Dwarf's cell. I know Moria so well, that I knew there was a small tunnel at the back of the room we were in. I pointed the Dwarf in the right direction and he left. For the first time in 20 years, I felt like I had actually done something. The next evening, they brought down a...bloodied mess. There was matted hair and dried blood everywhere, and the limbs were battered and broken. The...thing, it wasn't moving, it was utterly still. The Orcs brought it along the cell rows, until they reached the weakest person's cell. Mine. They dropped it unceremoniously at the door of my cell before leaving. I walked forward and crouched down, looking at the battered mess in front of me. It moved and I realized that it was the Dwarf that was taken up for torture that morning. I gasped as he moved, half opening his eyes to look at me. 'Save the others.' He sighed, before closing his eyes for the final time. I shut my eyes in turn and whispered a prayer to the fallen Dwarf. The others cried out when I told them who it was. The Orcs thought I was the weakest, but I was the only one strong enough to see it. After that day, I decided that the Orcs and Goblins needed to pay for what they had done. I sat back against the cell wall and closed my eyes.' I don't dare to look at Thorin. Instead I keep talking. 'The next day I sat there, sharpening my hunting knife that I always keep in my hunting boot. I heard someone coming down the corridor, arriving at the room. I didn't bother putting my knife away, I knew it wasn't an Orc or Goblin. These footsteps were much too soft. During the same battle that I was taken prisoner in, this guy was also captured. He was used as a slave by the Orcs and Goblins and brought us all food and water every day. He also informed us every morning of who was due for torture that day, so that we could prepare ourselves. Me and him always exchanged brief greetings and generally had a short conversation every day, but I never really trusted him. The guy was young, no more than 15. He walked along the cells, handing out very bad-tasting stew to the Dwarves as he passed. When he arrived at my cell, he crouched down when he realized that I was sharpening my knife blade. He pushed the bowl through the gap between two bars in my cell door. 'Hey.' He said with a smile. Smiling wasn't something I was used to down in my current predicament. I smiled slightly as I sat back. 'What?' I asked, a bite to my voice. 'You should know, it's your turn for torture today…And the Goblin's leader is here today. ' He said as he re-adjusted his boot laces. I growled in irritation. I had been tortured the day before and was still recovering from my wounds and broken bones.

'Why are you telling me this?' I asked, continuing to sharpen my knife blade on a whetstone.

'Because, I may have an idea that could possibly get you out of being tortured so much in such a short period of time.' He explained.

'How?' I asked, unable to keep the curiosity from my voice. I wasn't used to people going out of their way to help me, especially not there.

'Well…Which Dwarf is the strongest and healthiest at the moment?' He asked. I pointed and he nodded.

'Alright then.' The guy said before standing and smiling as he left. A few minutes later, the Orcs arrived. I braced myself but instead of arriving at my cell the Orcs unlocked one of the other cells. It was the cell I had pointed to earlier. The Dwarf was dragged out the door and up the stairs. I grit my teeth but breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that it wasn't me that was being tortured.' I glance at Thorin but he was looking past me. I breathe a small sigh of relief at the fact that he can't see the expression on my face.

'A few days later, the guy was back. That day I had decided to get out. I had begun to trust the guy after he saved me before. I smiled before the guy arrived at my cell.

'Do you want to get out of here?' I asked. The guy nodded.

'Of course.'

'Then help me get hold of some keys.' I replied, standing and pulling my hunting knife out of my boot. I checked to make sure it was still sharp before sheathing it again. The guy simply smiled before bending down, pulling a large metal ring of keys out of his boot. I smiled as the guy walked over to the table and got my sword before walking round and arming all the Dwarves. Just as he started to unlock my cell, Orcs came down the passage. They saw him with the keys and me with my sword. They instantly seized the guy and unlocked my cell, dragging me roughly up the corridor. They kept hold of me while the guy was stripped to his waist and tortured. They made me watch.' My breath is coming in shudders now. I feel more than see Thorin place his hand on my arm, but I can't stop talking. '_'No! Don't hurt him! I'll talk, I'll talk.' A slap across my cheek, followed by cheers. Spitting blood from my mouth and glaring up at our captors._

_'__How can I be so sure?' The Orc says half curiously, half threateningly._

_'__I will, I swear. Just…don't hurt him!'_

_'__Okay.' An evil smirk, a knife drawn slowly, purposefully across his temple._

_'__I swear to God, if you touch him again I'll kill you!' I shout. An evil laugh from the Orc, the glint of a sword blade, a cry of agony, deathly silence._

_'__NO!' I scream._

I vaguely hear Thorin trying to get me to stop, trying to get me to look at him, but I can't see anything except the torture chamber. I can't hear anything except his screams.

'_NO!_

_'__What are you going to do about it?!'_

_'__Well, it starts with me doing…this!' A sharp bite into the Goblin's forearm. A cry of rage, a swift kick into my jaw, knocking my chin back. _

_'__Stop this! Please, don't keep hurting him! I'll do anything…anything.' A broken sob, almost a cry, a plea. _

_'__Really? Anything?' _

_'__Yes. Anything.' I'm broken, defeated._

_'__Even stay here…indefinitely?'_

_'__Anything.' I say. Quietly, ashamed, broken, defeated. Desperate._

_'__Please, make it stop! Make it stop!'_

_'__NO! Don't keep hurting him! I told you I'd do anything! Anything if you stop hurting him!'_

_'__Yes, I am well aware of what you said, but I want to make sure that you will not go back on your word!' the Orc growls._

_'__I won't I swear!' The crack of a whip, a thud as his body falls to the floor. My cry of sorrow and a scream of anger_.'

When I stop talking, I take a deep breath before continuing, ignoring Thorin's attempts to speak. 'They eventually threw me and the guy back into my cell. I decided to wait a few days before attempting to get out again. I saw the state that the guy was in, and decided that these Orcs would die. So, the next day, when they came to get me for my torture, I stood up and walked to the door to my cell. They took hold of my arms, and I snapped their necks. I fought with a vengeance. It took ten Orcs to subdue me enough to get me to the torture room. That was the only day the Goblin King and the Pale Orc decided to watch over my torture. That was also the day that I got branded. I was branded with my own sword, an Elvish weapon at the time. The Pale Orc wanted the Goblin King to 'personalise' the brand. Azog wanted the Goblin King to write something. He was speaking Orcish, so I couldn't understand it. But the Goblin King grabbed a knife and started to carve the speech into my back below the branding.' I pull my shawl from my shoulders and turn away from Thorin, pulling my hair over my shoulder. The backless turquoise dress exposes my shoulder blades and the branding, including the script beneath it. Thorin gasps when he sees it. His fingers trace lightly over the outline of the branding. His fingers are gentle, and surprisingly soothing against my skin. I wait until his fingers finish tracing the brand marks on my shoulder blades before letting my hair fall over my shoulder. I replace the shawl and turn back to Thorin. 'The day after the branding, I decided that that was the day we were getting out. I picked the locks with my hair pin, woke the Dwarves, and we left. We were halfway out before they raised the alarm. They immediately searched the upper levels, but I knew that there was another way out, if we went down. Just as we were crossing the bridge of Khazad-dum, a feral roar erupted. A Balrog of Morgoth. Half stone, half fire. Whether it was the roar or the commotion from above, I still don't know, but the ceiling fell. It crushed three Dwarves and half trapped me. The Dwarves and the guy dug me out, and we continued on. We finally got out and there was Dain. They treated all our wounds, but I didn't tell them about the branding. Out of the woods of Lothlorien came my father, my brothers, Galadriel and Celeborn. My brothers came up and they wouldn't let me breathe for about five minutes. You would think that my father would do the same, would tell me that he was glad to see me alive. But no it was 'you disobeyed my orders, I told you not to help the Dwarves', he continued on to disown me. I travelled with Dain for a while, before going to Rivendell. Then I travelled as a Ranger, before settling in the Shire. Do you want to know why I chose that particular day to escape?' I ask and turn to look at Thorin. He nods.

'It was Durin's Day. It was also your birthday.' I state with a smile.

'Who was the Dwarf that escaped?' Thorin asks with a small smile.

'Thrain II. Your father.' I say.

'My father?'

'Yeah.' I respond.

'And the guy?' Thorin asks, recovering quickly.

'Aragorn. That's why we are so close.' I say.

'Do you remember anything before Moria?' Thorin asks.

'Of course. My 17th birthday, you giving me the ring, what...what happened after you gave me the ring.' I say, blushing slightly. Thorin chuckles slightly, brushing my hair behind my ear. I drop my gaze and look away, brushing my hair over my shoulder, forming a curtain between me and Thorin.

'Alana.' Thorin says, turning me to face him. His eyes capture mine, keeping them prisoner. 'Why are you so shy?'

'Because, I'm not pretty enough for you Thorin.' I say, dropping my gaze to my ring.

'That's a lie.' Thorin says, tilting my chin up. Keeping his eyes fixed on mine, he leans forward and softly brushes his lips against mine, so gently that I almost don't feel it. He pulls back and takes a step backwards. I am silent for about two minutes before I take a deep breath and speak.

'What could you possibly love about me Thorin?'

'Everything. Your hair, your smile...your eyes.' Thorin says, placing one hand gently on my cheek. For a moment we are just stood there, staring into each other's eyes, before Thorin leans forward again and places his lips gently against mine. I respond, and the kiss deepens slightly. After a moment we both pull away, before Thorin pulls me into a tight embrace. I rest my head on his shoulder and we stay like that, locked in our own world, for what seems like forever and at the same time a single second. I lift my head and Thorin kisses me softly once more. 'We should probably get back to camp.' He says quietly. I nod.

'But first, let me change. I have never liked dresses.' I say, plucking at the fabric of the skirt in distaste, before taking his hand. We walk along a corridor before arriving at the room that I changed in earlier. I change, and then Thorin and I walk hand in hand back to the rest of the company. Most of them are asleep, except for Balin. He smiles when he sees us, noting our joined hands. 'I'll take first watch.' Balin says. Thorin nods as I grab my pack from the corner. I set up my bedroll, and Thorin does the same. He places his bedroll close to mine, so that the edges are touching. I lay down facing him and he pulls me forward into his arms. I smile and rest my head on his chest. He uses one arm to pull his blanket and cloak over us before placing a kiss to my head. 'I love you.' He whispers. I smile before lifting my head, bringing my lips to his for the briefest of moments before sighing. 'I love you too, Thorin.' I say, resting my head against his chest once more, before falling into a pleasant sleep.

_I wake up to the feeling of sunlight against my closed eyelids and the feeling of a pair of strong arms wrapped protectively and comfortingly around my waist. I smile slightly without opening my eyes and snuggle further under the covers and the arms tighten slightly, drawing me against a warm chest. I sigh in content as the memories of the previous night flood my mind. The person next to me chuckles slightly. 'Good morning.' I say quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace of the room. For a few seconds the only sounds are our gentle breathing and the occasional chirp of a bird outside. 'Good morning.' At the sound, I open my eyes and look into a pair of light blue eyes that capture mine easily. Thorin smiles as he brings his lips down to meet mine in a gentle kiss. I smile as we break apart and I snuggle further into the safety and comfort of his arms. _

_Thorin's nose presses gently against the side of my neck, his beard tickling the skin there. I laugh and gently shove him backwards. He laughs and claims my lips in a fierce kiss. I sigh against his lips and my arms wind up around his neck, drawing him closer. Thorin smiles against my lips and increases the intensity of the kiss, one hand going to the small of my back to pull me even closer, and the other hand going to the back of my head, keeping my mouth secured to his. I laugh slightly, breathlessly as Thorin growls playfully in the back of his throat and we continue where we left off the night before._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The next morning, I wake to the sounds of the company packing everything up, preparing to move on. I sigh and Thorin chuckles. I open my eyes and see that Thorin still has his arms wrapped around my waist.

'We should probably help.' I say. Thorin chuckles and presses his lips gently against mine before moving.

'That we should.' He says, moving his arms so that I can stand. I do, and walk over to where the company are making breakfast before packing up.

'Hey.' I say, yawning.

'Sleep well?' Kili asks, a twinkle in his eyes. Oh dear.

'Yeah.' I say, taking a bowl off of Bofur as Thorin walks over.

'Good.' Fili says, looking at Thorin out of the corner of his eye as he speaks. I hand my bowl back to Bofur when I am finished and walk over to my bedroll, folding it up and packing it away. Fili and Kili follow.

'Can't I get any peace from Dwarves?' I say jokingly as they stand there. They shrug. 'Apparently not.' Still they stand there. Identical grins on their faces. Oh well, let's get this over with. 'What?' I ask.

'Just wondering what you and Thorin were doing last night.' Kili says, eyes twinkling with mischief.

'Talking.' I glare back. I look over his shoulder at Balin, who looks back at me apologetically. I finish sorting out my bedroll and stand, pulling my pack over my left shoulder with my right arm. Thorin walks over and packs his bedroll up before announcing that we are ready to go. We see Aragorn just as we are leaving the courtyard. 'Are you coming with us?' I ask, already knowing the answer.

'No. I may meet you at some point though.' He says, before hugging me.

'Lead them to Beorn's. I'll meet you there.' He whispers as he steps back. I nod before walking after the company. Thorin comes up to me as we walk over the bridge. 'You know any safe ways over the Misty Mountains?' He asks, serruptiously taking my hand. 'I know one relatively safe way.' I say. Thorin nods. I don't tell him that the last time I travelled over the Misty Mountains was 10 years ago, and the passage may not be safe anymore.

As we walk, Thorin alternates between leading the company and walking next to me, holding my hand. We talk, about everything and nothing in particular. 'Favourite story from your childhood?' Thorin asks me. I laugh at the memory.

'Well, when we were younger, my older brother Haldir taught me and my younger brother Legolas how to fight. One day, we went out to a patch of woodland to practice. I chose bow and arrows, Haldir chose sword, and Legolas chose a hammer. I was watching, carrying out target practice while Legolas and Haldir were sparring. Haldir gave Legolas the upper hand and Legolas clocked him so hard around the head that he made Haldir temporarily deaf. The next day, Haldir went to Gandalf asking for help with his deafness. Gandalf cast a spell and Haldir could hear. Next day, I was picking flowers in the garden, and Haldir comes up. The pollen from the flowers made Haldir sneeze. When he sneezed, a burst of blue butterflies flew out of his ears. It continued on for a week before it stopped. Legolas and I still won't let him live it down!' I say, laughing. Thorin chuckles and takes my hand, kissing me lightly on the head before walking off to lead the company for a bit.

When Thorin returns, it is his turn to answer the question. 'Okay. One time, Fili and Kili were sparring outside Erebor. It had been raining, so it was really muddy. I walked outside, and Fili and Kili ambushed me. We fell backwards and I got covered in mud. Naturally, when I got up, I grabbed a handful of mud and threw it, trying to aim for the boys, but they ducked and I got Dis instead. You ever meet her?' He asks me. I nod.' Well then, you know the temper she has on her. She was so mad. She went beserk. She was so angry that she actually grounded us.' Thorin starts to laugh.

'Wait, so your younger sister actually grounded you as well as her sons?!' I ask, laughing.

'Yes.' Thorin says. Fili and Kili come up, laughing at the memory.

'That was by far your finest moment.' Fili says, trying to talk with a straight face but failing miserably. I laugh at Thorin's look of indignation, before he calls for us to stop. We have arrived at the western edge of the Misty Mountains. The mountains loom, dark and foreboding in front of us.

'Alana, you know these lands?' He asks and I nod. 'Lead on.' He says, giving me a small, barely-there smile. I nod again and start to take the painstaking route that leads up into the mountains. There is another route, that is nearer, but last time I travelled that route, the path was crumbling away.

When we finally get up into the mountains, I call back 'be careful and stick close to the rock.' I continue on, carefully manoeuvring the rocky path. I hear Kili behind me, along with Balin and Dwalin.

'Hey!' Kili calls forward. I turn my head slightly to let him know that I am listening. 'You sure you know where you're going?' He asks.

'Nice to know you have faith in me.' I say sarcastically as I hold the rock to help me manoeuvre around a very small turn. The others follow my lead and the path eventually widens out slightly, so that we no longer need to cling to the rock.

After about four hours of walking, it starts to rain. Just what I need. As if the mountain path isn't dangerous enough when it is dry. I pull my hood up and continue on, holding my head high and staring straight ahead, heedless of the rain pelting my face, soaking me. I hear various grumblings and mutterings from the Dwarves behind me. Suddenly Thorin yells forward, 'we need to find shelter!' I yell my assent as the rain starts falling harder.

'Look out!' Dwalin yells as a rock collides into the mountain face directly above us. We press ourselves against the rock wall as the rock falls, breaking off shards as it does so. Seconds after the first rock falls, another is launched, landing on the path by our feet. When the rock has stopped falling, we continue on, only to be stopped by Balin's shout.

'This is no thunder storm! It's a thunder battle!' He shouts as a mountain stands.

'Bless me! The legends are true! Giants, stone giants!' Bofur yells. His yell is cut short as a crack forms in the mountain we are on, splitting the company in half.

'Kili! Grab my hand!' Fili yells as his brother is torn away from him as the mountain stands. Turns out we are on two different giants. One of them (the one with Fili and Thorin on) walks forward, and punches the mountain that I am standing on. Our mountain collapses, its knee falling towards the rock. The mountain falls as I hear Thorin's scream as Kili and I (along with the others) disappear from sight.

I stand, brushing rock off of my cloak, as Thorin and the rest of the company round the corner. I see Thorin breathe a sigh of relief as he sees that we are all okay.

'Where's Kili?' Bofur asks as he looks around. I look around and hear a small cry. I run to the edge of the mountain and peer over, seeing Kili holding onto a small outcropping of rock about two metres down. Dwalin holds his hand down, but Kili is just out of reach. I look about for a couple of seconds, before spotting what I am looking for. I jump down onto a ledge and help Kili to get a foothold. His foot rests on the ledge as he struggles to get up the mountain face. As soon as he is within reach, Dwalin grabs his hand and hauls Kili up. When Kili is safe on the mountain once again, I grab hold of a rock that is jutting out of the wall and place my foot on a ledge just above the one I am standing on. I get a better grip on the rock and pull myself up the mountain, adjusting my grip as I do so. Thorin grabs my hand and helps me up. When I am safe, Fili pulls me into a quick hug before turning away. Thorin looks around for a moment before ducking under some rock and into a cave. The company follow.

'Get some rest. We start again at first light.' Thorin says, walking to the back of the cave.

'Search the cave to the back, caves in the mountains are seldom unoccupied.' Thorin says.

'I'll get a fire started.' Gloin says.

'No fires. Not in this place.' Thorin says sharply.

The Dwarves settle down and I offer to take first watch. I sit down as Thorin comes over to me, sitting down next to me.

'Thank you.' He says quietly.

'What for?'

'For saving Kili.' Thorin states, watching over the company. I nod as he takes my hand, pulling me into a hug. As we pull apart, he looks at me for a second before kissing me lightly. I pull away and stiffen as I hear a noise.

'What is it?' Thorin says.

'Wake the company.' I hiss, standing and checking that I have my sword.

'Wake up!' Thorin yells. The company wake up as the sand on the bottom of the cave starts to fall through cracks in the floor that have suddenly appeared.

'What's going on Alana?' Thorin asks worriedly. I ignore him and curse vehemently as we start to fall.

As soon as we land, I stand, drawing my sword. Once all the company are standing, Thorin looks at me.

'Goblins.' I say by word of explanation as thousands of the things appear around the corner. They immediately search us. They finish with the Dwarves fairly quickly, but they linger on me for a long time more than necessary. Thorin growls, but other than backhanding him across the face, the Goblins ignore him as they continue to 'search' me.

When they are satisfied, they lead us all down the pathway, at least five Goblins to each of us. They drag us over endless bridges and I sigh, knowing the way that we are going, but hoping against hope that we are not going to who I think we are.

We round the final corner and then finally come to a stop. I sigh as I see the Goblin King, exactly who I didn't want to see.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

'What's this?' The Goblin King asks curiously.

'Dwarves, your malevolence.' A goblin says.

'Dwarves? Well, search them! Every crack, every crevice. Take all their weapons!' The Goblin King orders. The Goblins proceed to search us again, once again lingering on me. I growl and kick out, a reflex. A Goblin backhands me across the face and Thorin growls. Once all of us have been searched and our weapons confiscated, the Goblin King speaks again.

'Now, what are you doing in my kingdom?' The Goblin King roars. I can't even begin to think about who makes up the crown upon his fat head.

'We did not mean to enter your kingdom at all! We were merely passing through!' Thorin yells as he instinctively struggles against the goblins and the bonds holding him. The Goblin King merely laughs at his trivial attempts to break loose.

'I know you are lying, so why don't you just tell me the truth and this can end on more…civil terms.' The Goblin King sneers. Thorin just glares up at the Goblin King defiantly. The Goblin King stand up to his full and very unappealing height.

'Well then, I guess if they won't talk then we'll make them squawk!' He shouts before bursting out into a vile song.

_'__Bones will be shattered, _

_necks will be wrung,_

_they'll be beaten and battered,_

_from ranks you'll be hung,_

_you'll die down here and never be found,_

_down in the deep of Goblin Town.' _

The Goblin King finishes and smirks down at us, evidently thinking that his song will get us to talk.

None of us do. We all just glare at him in defiance and hatred. He laughs again and leers down at us. 'Still not talking huh? Okay then, bring me…' I expect him to say the youngest, but his gaze falls on me. 'The girl.' He says with an evil smile. I hold my head high, allowing my hair to fall off my face, so that he knows I didn't die in the collapse. He gasps, before his smile turns even more evil, if that is possible. Before the goblins can take more than two hurried steps forward, Thorin is standing in front of me protectively.

'No! She doesn't have anything to do with this!' Thorin yells as the goblins continue to walk forward. They look at the King questioningly. He holds his hand up to stop them and looks at Thorin curiously.

'And why is that?' He asks.

'Because, I only told her the bare essentials to get her to come with me. I told all of them the bare essentials, nothing more. You want information, well, I'm your best shot, not that I will tell you anything…' Thorin trails off with a dismissive shrug. The shrug seems to enrage the Goblin King and he nods, the goblins moving forward once more, but this time dragging Thorin forward instead of me. The Dwarves and I all scream in protest as Thorin is bound to two poles. Thorin shouts in Khuz-dul. I have an idea of what he says, and that it is something along the lines of 'I'll be fine. Don't do anything stupid.' The Dwarves all nod, and Thorin looks at me, love in his eyes. I nod slightly to show him that I understand.

'Bring the youngest forward.' The Goblin King says after a minute or two of looking between Kili and Thorin's faces. Thorin cries out in protest as Kili is yanked sharply by the hair and dragged forward to be deposited at the Goblin King's feet. The King roughly cuts Kili's bonds before shoving a lethal looking knife into his hand.

'Now, lad. I have a special task for you to do for me. I want you to take this knife and make your father bleed.' The Goblin King says with a smile.

'He's not my father!' Kili yells.

'Well you are related in some way. You are his nephew then?' The Goblin King guesses. Kili looks away and the Goblin King laughs with unadulterated glee. 'Well then, I want you to make your uncle bleed. This is the only way for me to get my information. And I will get my information even if he dies.' The Goblin King continues. Kili blanches at the thought.

'No. I…I can't…I can't do that. I can't hurt him.' Kili stammers and my heart goes out to him. It must be awful to be forced to hurt the person who is most like a father to you. I know for a fact that I would rather die than hurt Aragorn.

'Kili, you have to. Please, for me?' Thorin asks, looking at his youngest nephew. Kili looks between Thorin and the knife before looking over his shoulder at the rest of the company. Fili and I look at him sympathetically, knowing exactly how it must feel to be forced to choose between yourself or hurting someone you love dearly. Eventually the Goblin King gives a dramatic and overly fake sigh. Kili drops his head before nodding slightly. 'I'll do it.' He says reluctantly.

'Good, now, go ahead. Don't be shy.' The Goblin King nudges Kili forward with his foot, before realizing something. 'Remove his shirt!' The Goblin instructs, pointing to Thorin. His shirt is removed swiftly and the Goblin King encourages Kili forwards again. Kili reluctantly puts the blade against his uncle's bare chest and looks at Thorin again. Thorin nods slightly and Kili sobs as he presses the blade into Thorin's skin and brings it across in a shallow arc.

Thorin clearly tries to show as little pain as possible for Kili's sake, but a flicker of pain can be seen crossing his face at Kili's slow way of drawing the knife. Kili looks up at precisely the wrong moment, and sees the pain on Thorin's face. Thorin tries to hide it, but he does not succeed quickly enough.

'I'm sorry uncle.' Kili sobs as the blood begins to well up to the surface of the wound. Thankfully the wound is only shallow, and should heal rather quickly. I hope. Kili drops the knife and sobs, placing his hands on the wound in Thorin's chest. Thorin leans his head forwards and whispers something in Kili's ear. Kili nods and picks the knife back up.

'Do it again!' The Goblin King calls and there is a roar of assent from the surrounding goblins.

Thorin's torture unfolds in much the same manner for a further half hour at least. By the time the Goblin King tells Kili to stop, Thorin's chest is covered in shallow cuts and his torso is practically dripping blood onto the floor.

'Boy, give me the knife.' The Goblin King instructs and Kili hands it over gratefully. The Goblin King circles Thorin, much like Thorin did when he met me in the Shire, only his gaze was a lot softer than the Goblin King's is now. The King's gaze is hungry, almost thirsty for more blood to fall to the floor. Kili is standing between two evil-looking Goblins, who are holding his arms to make sure that he can't move.

'What should we do with him?' One of the Goblins asks, gesturing to Kili.

'Put him with the others! Don't bother binding him again. We may need him later.' The Goblin King replies before stopping at Thorin's back. Kili gets roughly shoved back into the middle of the group. I give him a sympathetic look as he passes me, and then he is leaning against Fili, sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder. I look back at Thorin and notice that the Goblin King is thinking. Oh no. Please anything but the thinking. Dread and foreboding seep into my veins as I know full well what he is thinking.


	14. Chapter 14

_I apologize about the torture in the next chapter, but I am afraid it continues in this one. It is however integral to the story and to give the other characters a better idea of the horrors of Alana's past._

**Chapter Fourteen**

'You know what I have discovered Dwarf? You have no tattoos. Every other Dwarf I have met has at least one on their upper body, but you have none.' The Goblin King begins. I sigh slightly in relief. I had the same problem a while ago. Tattoos are not entirely painful, if they are done properly. Although, the way the Goblin King will probably do it, will no doubt be a whole lot more painful than they normally are supposed to be. I should know.

'We will have to remedy this instantly.' The Great Goblin continues. I hear Fili breathe a sigh of relief from behind me, along with Dwalin, Balin and Oin. If Kili was capable of being calm enough to pay attention, he would no doubt be calmer. However, Kili is still sobbing into his older brother's shoulder, not minding who saw him. I cannot be calm. He had to remedy it when I was under his 'care', and there is no reason to be calm.

'I'm very sorry to say that I do not have a tattoo kit. I guess we will just have to improvise.' The Great Goblin says, pulling Orcrist from the pile of swords and placing the blade in the fire. I gulp. I remember the Goblin King's way of… improvisation. 'However, the…interesting inscription on this sword should work, shouldn't it?' He asks no one in particular. This was too far. There is no way that I am going to allow that…that monster to brand Thorin. I had to endure that. He does not.

'No.' I say quietly, taking a step forward.

'What?' Kili asks, going to lift his head. Fili rests his cheek on his younger brother's head, to stop him from turning towards Thorin. Dwalin steps in front of me as I step forward again. He blocks Thorin from view, and for that I am grateful. I do not need to see Thorin's look of pain as the red hot blade is forced onto his skin, the inscription seared onto his flesh.

Thorin is evidently unprepared for the pain of the branding, as he lets out a scream of anguish as the blade is pressed ruthlessly against his back. His screams cut off abruptly and Dwalin moves from in front of me. Thorin is hunched over as much as he can while being bound.

'Well, I think that we should bring the youngest forward again, if that pain did not make you talk.' The Goblin King muses. Gandalf, hurry up! I think as I watch the Goblin King stare at the company before looking back at Thorin, evidently thinking up new ways to torture him for information that it is clear Thorin is never going to give. The Goblin King stops walking when he is facing the freshly burned inscription in Thorin's back, across his shoulder blades. He smiles with a sudden idea and grabs a dagger from the floor. I gasp and turn away, already knowing what he is planning to do. I had the exact same thing happen to me 60 years ago. Fili's eyes widen just before Thorin lets out a strangled cry of pain. I close my eyes against the angry tears that threaten and take a few deep calming breaths before turning around again. I turn around to see the Goblin King carving words into Thorin's back, his tongue stuck out between his teeth as he concentrates.

When the Goblin finishes, he walks around to face Thorin again, evidently hoping to see pain on Thorin's face, maybe tears in his eyes. All he sees is Thorin's eyes looking haunted as he looks over at the company. I follow Thorin's gaze and see Kili looking horrified at Thorin. Kili looks over at me and I shake my head imperceptibly as I guess what he is thinking. He looks at me and nods firmly, opening his mouth to speak.

'Kili no!' Thorin yells at the same time that I do. The Goblin King looks up sharply and glares at me for stopping Kili from spilling the truth.

'Bring me the boy again. And gag the girl.' The Goblin King instructs, before looking at the knife in his hand. In one swift movement, he brings his arm up and pushes the dagger through the muscle in between Thorin's shoulder and neck. Thorin cries out in pain and I see tears spring to his eyes.

'No! You will not touch him!' I scream, stepping protectively in front of Kili as Goblins step forward instantly. Thorin glares at me, love evidently blazing in his blue eyes. I stare back at him, daring him to speak to try and stop me from protecting Kili. He doesn't and his hard gaze softens as we continue to look into each other's eyes, the silent messages of love and understanding flowing through the air between us.

The Goblin King looks between me and Thorin curiously before an evil smirk crosses his face. 'Ah, you two have something. This is brilliant! Bring the girl forward!' He cries. Thorin's screams of protest echo around the cave as I am dragged forcibly forwards. When I reach him, Thorin looks at me. I try to give him a small smile, but my hair is yanked backwards hard, and I grimace in pain, but let no sound escape my lips. The Goblin King laughs and releases my hair.

'Cut her bonds.' He says and two goblins jump forward. One of them holds my shoulder tightly to make sure I don't make a run for it, while the other uses a knife to cut the ropes around my wrists. Without thinking, I look down at the hand on my shoulder and decide to get them back for some of the pain that Thorin is going through right now. Without preamble, I clamp my teeth down hard into the Goblin's arm, just as I did 60 years ago. He lets out a squeal of pain and rage, and pulls his hand away, cradling his mangled and bleeding arm against his chest as he uses his other hand to back-hand me across the face. My head snaps to the side, but I recover very quickly. It would seem that I damaged his best hand. Oh well. The Goblin King walks over.

'What?' He snaps.

'She bit me!' The Goblin squeals, holding up his arm for the King (and the rest of the company) to see. I hear a roar of laughter from behind me, and look over my shoulder, seeing the company standing there laughing at the obvious pain the goblin is in. The Goblin King chuckles as he walks forward towards me.

'We have a feisty one, it seems.' He says, running a solitary finger down my cheek and jaw line, knowing full well that it will anger me, and enrage Thorin. I gather all the Goblin blood that still remains in my mouth, and without a word of warning, spit it all directly into the Goblin King's face. I wipe the back of my hand across my mouth with a satisfied smile. The company laughs again and I look over at Thorin to see love and amusement dancing in his eyes as he smiles slightly at my actions. I curl my hands into fists by my side in order to stop my hands from shaking as the Goblin King recovers. I know that now, he will make sure that I suffer as well as Thorin.

The Goblin King walks over and before saying anything, grabs my left arm and makes three deep wounds in the flesh. Blood starts running over my arm and dripping off my hand to the floor. I close my eyes and breathe deeply. The cuts were made fast, so the pain is less. I absolutely refuse to show that vile creature that I am in pain. I showed him that I was in pain for 15 years. The next 10, I remained silent. I will do the same again and not let this creature have the satisfaction of hearing my cries and screams of pain.

I open my eyes as the Goblin King steps back to show the company and Thorin what he has just done. The company gasp and a few of them growl, but I am too caught up with Thorin's reaction to know which few that is. Thorin stares as the blood starts to make a small pool on the floor. Then, his eyes go wide and he growls loudly and deeply as his gaze fixes on the Goblin King. The King just smiles to know that by hurting me, he can get a response out of Thorin. I look at Thorin, shaking my head. I step closer, ignoring the Goblin King's somewhat curious gaze. I stop just in front of Thorin and place my hand gently on his cheek.

'It's fine. It doesn't hurt.' I say in Khuz-dul. It's something I picked up when I was living with Dain in Moria. He took it upon himself to teach me, so that I could have actual conversations with some of the Dwarves that only spoke Khuz-dul. The first time I met Thorin and his father, they were both surprised when I greeted them in Khuz-dul, given that I was an Elf. Thorin smiles slightly as he remembers the same thing. He whispers three words into my ear in Khuz-dul, leaning forward and straining even more against the bonds holding him 'I love you.' I smile and step back as I hear the Goblin King step closer.

'Oh finally. You two are done. Good, now.' The Goblin King steps in front of me and hands me a bowl with red powder in. I look at it once before nodding. The Goblin King looks at the company as I walk to stand at Thorin's back. The company look confused at the Goblin King's lack of explanation as to my task. He smiles evilly. I look away from him to focus on Thorin. Knowing how much this is going to hurt, I decide to warn him. Whispering in Khuz-dul I lean forward slightly so that Thorin can hear me. 'This is going to hurt. A lot. There's salt in here along with the dye.'

Thorin nods once to show he understands, and I take a deep breath before pressing my hand against the branding on Thorin's shoulder blades. Thorin lets out a pained hiss but otherwise does nothing. I press my hand heavily down on the wound so that the powder works its way into the skin and stays there. Thorin's breath is coming in pained hisses, but I know that I am being much gentler than the Goblins were with me. I look over Thorin's shoulder as I work and see the company looking more confused by the second. I decide to tell them while I am working.

I raise my voice so that they can hear me, and in Khuz-dul I explain. 'It's a dye to get the branding and the tattoo to stay there. There is, however, salt in the dye so that it is more painful.' And with that they nod, schooling their faces into a mask of hatred and anger. The Goblin King glowers and walks forward, one hand raised as if to strike me, but I glare at him. 'Striking me will only use up time in which you could be getting your answers.' I say and continue to rub the powder and salt into Thorin's wounds. When I am done, I hand the bowl back to the Great Goblin and walk around to face Thorin and await further instructions. The Goblin King looks at me and evidently notes my compliance.

'I know you will try to do something to get yourself and the Dwarves out of this, so let me remind you of something…' The Goblin leans down to whisper in my ear '…if you do not do as I say, you will be tied next to this one…' at this he points one finger at Thorin before continuing '…and forced to watch as I kill the youngest, the one he is clinging to, and any more that I see fit. But trust me, they will be alive until every single drop of their blood is smeared on the floor, and it will be your fault. Do you understand?' He finishes and I nod curtly.

'Good, now! I want you to…' The Goblin King is cut off as a growl comes from the middle of the company. I look over and see Dwalin glaring as he opens his mouth. The Great Goblin does nothing to stop him as he evidently thinks that Dwalin is going to tell him the truth. Boy is he wrong. As Dwalin opens his mouth, a tumult of curses comes flying from him in Khuz-dul, the common tongue, a few in Orkish and one, I am pleased to find, in Elvish: 'Eca a mitta lambetya cendelesse orcova!' This is of course the most insulting thing an Elf can say, and I am rather pleased to say that I told them what it meant and told them how to say it. It means 'Go French-kiss an Orc' and I have used it on numerous occasions.

Thorin chuckles as he realises what the last insult was. The Goblin King actually flinches as each curse is hurled out of Dwalin's mouth with enough venom to kill an entire race, preferably the Goblins.

When Dwalin is done, the Goblin King stands there for a minute before chuckling, although he still doesn't know what the last one means. The Goblin King raises his eyebrow at the variety of languages that Dwalin is using. He shakes his head and looks back at me.

'Now then she-Elf. If I remember rightly, we took a large amount of weapons off of you. A bow and arrows, a hunting knife, and a sword. Let's test how good your knife skills are. Speaking from experience, I think that they are better than the youngest.' He says with a sick, twisted smile.

'I have no knife.' I say sharply, knowing full well that I can feel the blade of my spare hunting knife against the hollow by my ankle. I can reach it in one sharp movement should I need it, although I have no intention of using a Dwarven weapon against Thorin.

The Goblin King shrugs and motions with his head to Thorin. I see the handle of the blade in his shoulder muscle. I nod and walk over to Thorin again. I put one hand on the handle of the knife, and my other hand on Thorin's cheek.

'What did he threaten you with?' Thorin asks, quietly and in Khuz-dul.

'He said that I would be tied next to you and forced to watch as he kills Kili, then Fili, and then any other Dwarves that he sees fit, making sure they are still alive as he spills every drop of their blood and smears it all on the floor.' I reply in a hushed voice. It is deathly silent in the large cavern so almost any words we said could be heard by the company and every goblin here. Thorin nods and I hold his gaze as I get a better grip on the knife handle before swiftly pulling the knife upwards, freeing it from Thorin's shoulder. Thorin's eyes close briefly with the pain before he opens them again.

'I'm sorry.' I say, determination and love in my voice and gaze. He nods once, his eyes hard.

'Hey, Alana. If he forces you to choose, choose the company.' Thorin says, looking at me, holding my gaze.

'Thorin…I don't know whether I will be able to do that.' I respond, cleaning the knife of the muscle tissue that clings to it.

'You have to. You know the safest and fastest routes to Erebor. You are a good fighter, and the company all look up to you and respect you.' Thorin argues, eyes trying to ensnare mine, although I keep them fixed surely on the hem of my tunic as I wipe the blood off the knife blade.

'If I can bear it, I will do it.' I concede, looking up into Thorin's gaze once more. I am about to speak again when the Goblin King sighs and walks forward, yanking my head back with one firm tug of my hair. I can't help the cry that leaves my lips. Thorin growls but before he can do anything, the Goblin King back-hands him sharply across the face.

'I know that you know where to kill quickly. You are to avoid those places at all costs. Other than that, I want you to cut deeply. You can stop when he talks, he dies, or when I tell you to. Do you understand me?' The Goblin King asks.

I nod and the Goblin King smiles, running one finger along my jaw line in an illusion of gentleness. I growl and he draws his hand back warily, evidently thinking of the wound I left in the other Goblin's arm.

'Then let's begin.' The Goblin King says, and steps back to allow me room to work.

The only warning I give Thorin is an increased amount of tension in my bottom jaw, and a clenching of my hand around the handle of the knife. He locks his eyes with mine, and clenches his own jaw, knowing how much pain is going to come. Then, my hand flashes out and I swiftly slash the knife across the top of Thorin's chest, from his collar bone to his shoulder joint on his right side. Immediately there is a rapidly bleeding red line where previously there had been nothing. The rapidness of the attack had left Thorin breathless, but would have also lessened the pain. Even though, even to me, the speed of my strike was much more vicious than Kili's, it was however more merciful. Not that that is going to last. The Goblin King undoubtedly knows that quick attacks are going to hurt less.

'Not that quick. Although you are better with a knife, much better skill set, the younger one is better at torturing. Slower, just as deep, but make it slower. The slower the knife is dragged through the flesh, the more painful it is.' The Goblin King says, looking over at Kili as he speaks. Kili lets out a strangled sob as he realizes that by taking it slowly, he was only causing his uncle more pain. I nod sharply. I raise the dagger to Thorin's chest again and press the blade gently against the flesh over his ribcage, before sharply pressing the knife down and dragging the blade slowly across the skin, keeping up a general stream of profanities aimed towards the Goblin King as I do so.

I can tell that Thorin is in pain by my slower movements. He tries to distance himself from the knife. I feel like my heart is being ripped out of my chest and stamped on repeatedly as I continue to cut Thorin's chest with purposeful, deep, slow strokes of the knife. Slowly more blood starts to drip onto the floor.

Thorin can no longer stop the cries and screams of pain that erupt from his lips as most of his chest is now flowing blood. I want to stop but I know for a fact that if I do, the company will die. I grit my teeth and press the blade once more into Thorin's skin, drawing a fresh line of blood. I see the love and admiration in Thorin's gaze, and know for a fact that if the Goblin King forces me to choose between Thorin and the company, I will choose the company. Thorin's right, I know the way to Erebor, and if I have to, I will lead. I may not like the choice, but if I have to, I will make it. Kili sobs again as another welt in Thorin's skin starts to allow more blood to drip onto the already soaked floor. I want nothing more than to turn to Kili and yell at him, but it is taking all my self-control and concentration to do what I am doing at the moment. I know that if I turn to the company, I won't be able to continue this and the company will die.

Thorin and I are currently united in our determination to keep Kili and the rest of the company alive. The fact that I am able to assure myself that although it is my hand that is holding the knife, it is not my conscious controlling it and it is not my willing hands that are drawing the blood, makes it easier, if only slightly.

Kili evidently does not come to the same realization. He can't see the emotional torture and pain that must be clearly written across my face as I spill his uncle's blood. He can obviously hear Thorin's pain as he can no longer control the cries of pain, small though they are.

Kili starts screaming at me to stop. I can tell that he doesn't understand how I can be so ruthless towards Thorin. 'Alana! Stop! Please! You can't keep doing this! Why aren't you stopping this?!' At his words, my hand starts to shake. It is taking everything I have to not throw the knife to the ground and defy the Goblin King. I know that if I do, I will not have a choice to make. Even if Thorin does survive this, if I refuse to torture him, there will be no company to lead to Erebor. My head droops slightly, but still I press the knife to Thorin's skin.

'It's okay Alana. You can explain it all to him when we get out of here. He'll understand. They all will.' Thorin says soothingly, despite the fact that I am cutting his chest to ribbons. I stop and remove the blade, cleaning it on the bottom of my shirt before placing it back on the skin of Thorin's chest.

'Thorin…' I say, knowing full well that I can't keep this up for much longer. Thorin is starting to shake, probably from the blood loss. Most of the shallower wounds that Kili had inflicted have started to heal, stopping yet more blood from escaping Thorin's body.

'Stop!' The Goblin King calls out, and I drop my hand from Thorin's chest. I am relieved that I have been allowed a reprieve, although I know for a fact that it won't last. If it does, then the Goblin King will call Kili back up to the front.

'At this rate, he will die before he says anything. Stubborn…' Suddenly the Goblin King cuts off and howls in pain as I jump straight up and roundhouse kick the Goblin King sharply in the chin, making him stumble backwards. The Goblin King steps back a couple of paces before glaring down at me.

'Drop the knife and kick it over here to me.' The Goblin King instructs warily. I smile suddenly and catch Thorin's gaze. He, just like me, is smiling with the realization that the Goblin King is afraid of me. I smile again, deciding to give the Goblin King a small taste of his own medicine.

'Are you sure that you don't want me to walk over there and hand it to you?' I ask, a smile curving my lips.

'Positive.' The Goblin King says, taking yet another step back. I smile again. The smile is pure evil, and I am starting to see red.

'In that case…' I say and get a better grip on the handle. I place the handle firmly in my left hand before taking hold of the blade with my right hand. I rear my right arm backwards and flick my wrist forwards, letting go of the knife blade as I do. The knife flies from my grasp and lodges itself securely in the Goblin King's chin, making him gag and stumble backwards a few steps. I smile in grim satisfaction as the Goblin King teeters on the edge of the platform that we are standing on, before a group of goblin mercenaries coming scurrying forward to steady their king. The Goblin King pulls the knife handle from his chin and with a sick grin, throws it at me, aiming squarely for my head. I stand there, glaring daggers at the blade. Thorin lets out a cry as the blade comes ever closer to my face. Suddenly, my hand whips out and catches the blade, before I instantly throw it to the side. It lands sharply in the chest of an extremely unlucky goblin. It just so happens that the goblin is the same one that I sank my teeth into earlier. He falls to the floor with a shriek and the Dwarves smile in satisfaction. The Goblin King laughs and picks up a wooden pole, much like the ones that are supporting Thorin's frame. I take it in my hand and notice that one end is strangely pointed, like a spear. I weigh it in my hand for a moment before I look at the Goblin King for instructions.

The Goblin King is currently feeling along Thorin's shoulder blade, evidently looking for something. Thorin looks at the hand on his shoulder, before looking at me and winking. Before I can understand the meaning behind the wink, Thorin has copied my earlier action and sunk his teeth into the Goblin King's arm. He lets out a howl and slaps Thorin once again around the face. Thorin growls but does nothing else. 'What is it with you people and _biting_?!'

I start absently picking at the sharpened edge of the pole, picking off pieces of wood. In truth, I am sharpening it even more for when I can pay the Goblin back for all the pain that Thorin has undergone at his hands. The Goblin King smiles and I look up. He has drawn a crude 'X' with his fingernail into the flesh on Thorin's shoulder.

'You are to hit that pole over his shoulder. Here.' The Goblin King says, pointing to the centre of the 'X'. I can start to see red around the edges of my vision. I know that if I speak now, I will regret it. Instead, I just nod tightly. I can hear Kili's cries telling me to stop. I shake my head slightly but otherwise ignore him. I bring the pole upwards and, closing my eyes, bring the pole down sharply against Thorin's shoulder. I open my eyes and notice that there is now a knot on Thorin's shoulder where previously there was none. His arm hangs at an unnatural angle and he is wincing in pain. Kili's cries of 'what have you done?!' hit me like a ton of bricks and I level a glare at the Goblin King. Even I know not what I had done this time.

'What did you make me just do?!' I yell out. The Goblin King just laughs and shrugs. I repeat my question, subtly adjusting my grip on the pole as I do so, so that I am holding it a little closer to the end. The Goblin King ignores me.

'He had you dislocate my shoulder.' Thorin says tightly, trying to control how much pain is heard in his voice. 'It'll be fine. It's not the first time, and it most certainly won't be the last.'

The Goblin King laughs again, and walks back to Thorin, standing at his left shoulder.

'Not the first time eh? You ever had both arms useless at the same time?' The Goblin King asks, feeling Thorin's left shoulder. I notice Thorin tenses his shoulder in an attempt to stall the Goblin King and allow me more time. He smiles tightly through the pain at me and I shift my grip on the pole once more, determination flooding through my veins, along with a large dose of adrenaline.

Eventually the Goblin King finds the shoulder joint and carves another 'X' into Thorin's flesh.

'Here this time.' The Goblin King tells me, pointing once more to the centre of the 'X'. I raise the pole up slightly. None of the Goblins or Dwarves except Thorin notice that my grip on the pole has changed.

'I thought you loved him!?' Kili screams at me and my concentration slips. It takes everything I have to not turn around and yell at him.

'Kili!' Thorin yells out as I get a better grip on the pole. I shift my grip slightly more. The Goblin King taps Thorin's injured shoulder to get our attention. At Thorin's cry of pain, my head whips around, and I see the Goblin King's hand pressed down firmly on Thorin's dislocated shoulder. The Great Goblin looks at me impatiently and my entire vision is red. I raise the pole up to my shoulder height. The Goblin King looks on in joy. I hear Kili screaming at me, and I can vaguely hear Fili, Balin and Dwalin yelling at him to shut up, but my entire concentration has been taken over by the bloodlust surging through my body. I stand there for a minute until Dwalin and Kili's argument has completely died out to silence. By this point in time my vision is completely red and the entire company is silent, waiting for me to strike Thorin again. The Goblin King sighs impatiently and takes a step closer. The Goblin King is fairly close to the edge of the platform and he is still behind Thorin. I look to my left and judge how many steps it will take for me to get to the weapons. I judge about three. I look over my shoulder at Dwalin, who has evidently noted my grip change and nods, signalling with his eyes to the weapons pile and nodding again when I question him with my eyes. I turn my head and face Thorin. He gives me a small smile. I raise the pole higher and, through the bloodlust and concentration, I hear Kili's voice.

'I thought you loved him!?' Kili yells out again. I completely ignore him and wait until I can see the Goblin King looking on impatiently, outlined in red.

I can hear the blood and adrenaline pounding in my ears as I throw the pole up in the air. The Goblin King doesn't stop me; he doesn't even know what I am planning on doing. When I catch the pole again, I am holding it exactly like a spear. I raise the point up in the air, the majority of the pole behind my right shoulder. The Goblin King thinks that I am jut stalling for time, so he presses his hand sharply against Thorin's dislocated shoulder once more. Thorin's scream of pain echoes around the cavern and I use that as the push I need. With the bloodlust blurring my vision, and the pound of adrenaline deafening in my ears, I throw the spear. It sails sharply and cleanly through the air before lodging itself deeply in the chin of the Great Goblin. The Goblin King stumbles backwards in shock and disappears over the edge of the platform and out of sight.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

All the remaining Goblins on the platform run over to where the Goblin King fell and I sprint over to the weapons pile. Dwalin is already there. I pull the first knife I see from the pile and quickly cut Dwalin's bonds. The other Dwarves have joined us. Dwalin picks up his axe, and placing it on his back, takes the knife from my hands.

'Go. I'll deal with it. Go help Thorin.' Dwalin says, gently shoving me in Thorin's direction. I run, grabbing my hunting knife from my boot as I go. I reach Thorin and see that he is barely standing. His breath is coming in pained gasps and blood is still flowing freely down his torso from the deeper wounds I inflicted. Most, if not all, of Kili's cuts have healed now. I cut the ropes binding Thorin to the wooden poles and catch him as he stumbles forward. Just then, Balin comes up and arrives next to us. He hands me mine and Thorin's swords, and my bow and arrows, which I gratefully accept. He offers me a hand in helping Thorin to his feet, but I shake my head. Before I can elaborate, Gandalf arrives. He notices me and Thorin sitting on the floor as the Goblins are recovering from the shock of the Goblin King falling. They look around and see the Dwarves and Gandalf standing there. Gandalf comes over to us.

'Come, we must go.' Gandalf says. Balin moves off to the rest of the company.

'Go. I know another way out. We'll need to take it rather slow otherwise. We'll meet you outside.' I say, gently helping Thorin to his feet. Gandalf nods and walks over to the cluster of Dwarves, preparing them for departure. Just as they are about to move off, Fili comes walking towards me.

'Thank you.'

'What for?' I ask, picking up my pack and slinging it over one shoulder. Before he answers, Fili takes my pack off of me, throwing it over his own shoulder.

'I'll take it. Thank you for sparing Kili the emotional torment.' Fili says, helping me to steady Thorin as I put my bow and quiver of arrows over my left shoulder, so that I can use my stronger arm to support Thorin.

'You're welcome.' I say, pulling Thorin's left arm over my right shoulder so that I can support him easily. Suddenly, Kili comes running up to me and spits at my feet.

'How could you?! How could you hurt Thorin so much?!' Kili yells at me. I look at Fili, who nods with understanding.

'I'll discuss this with you later.' I say shortly, and Fili drags Kili away to the rest of the group. Before Kili can do more than mutter a curse and throw a glare my way, the group is heading off down a tunnel, led by Gandalf. Only me, Thorin and to my surprise, Dwalin remain. Most of the Goblins followed Gandalf and the others down the tunnel, although a few stayed. They notice us and charge forward. Dwalin attacks instantly while I support Thorin. When the Goblins have been decapitated, Dwalin comes to stand next to me.

'What are you still doing here?' I ask, shifting Thorin's weight slightly. Dwalin stands in front of me, and carefully so as not to jostle Thorin, transfers Thorin's weight onto his own shoulders.

'I am here to carry Thorin so that we can get out of here quicker. Besides we need to leave, now, and you said something about knowing another route?' Dwalin says as I nod and pick up my sword, which Balin left at my feet.

I lead Dwalin down the way we came, until we arrive at where we fell from the cave above. I turn left and continue on down the passage, Dwalin leading Thorin behind me. I keep an eye on Thorin's sword blade, watching for when it will glow blue.

'How much further are we going?' Dwalin asks from behind me as I continue to lead Dwalin down into the depths of the mountain.

'We're going to stop here for a bit.' I say as the passage widens out. Dwalin stops and gently lowers Thorin down to the rock floor. In the darkness of the cavern, I cannot make out how bad Thorin's injuries are. I sigh before getting to my feet again.

'Right. We shouldn't be too far from the exit now.' I say after another hour or so walking downhill.

'Good, because not only has Thorin lost a lot of blood, but he is very heavy.' Dwalin says as we walk further down into the depths of the mountain.

We have been walking for about two days when we eventually turn down another passage and arrive at a large underground cavern. The cavern has a large lake in the middle and an outcrop of rock in the centre. I peer out into the gloom over the lake and see a stream of moonlight shining down on the outcrop of rock. I breathe a sigh of relief when I realize that we are alone. Dwalin lowers Thorin to the ground again and we rest for a while.

'How much longer until we are out in the open air?' Dwalin grumbles, knowing full well that I don't have the exact answer to the question. I sigh.

'Hopefully in about a day. I'll be back in a minute.' I say, getting to my feet and checking to make sure that I have my sword and hunting knife. Dwalin looks up from where he is sharpening his axe on a stone.

'Where are you going?' Dwalin says

'To scout around. Try to find the quickest way out of here.' I say, walking off.

'I thought you said you knew the way.' Dwalin says and I round on him.

'I do! But, believe it or not, there are various different ways of getting out. Besides, the last time I was down here was at least twenty years ago, and Goblins happen to dig and change their tunnels very rapidly and with no warning whatsoever. Trust me, I want to get out of here just as much as you do, if not more. I hate the fact that Thorin has lost so much blood, and at my hands as well, but right now, there is nothing I can do about it, apart from find the quickest and safest way out. So just don't start with me today Dwalin. I am not in the mood.' I hiss before stalking angrily off.

I walk for a while, searching for the passage way that I know is there. Somewhere. It has to be here. Where the hell is the passage way? All of a sudden, I hear a hiss, and I sigh. Naturally my rant to Dwalin has summoned the one person that I didn't want to meet on this particular trip down here. I turn, drawing my sword as I do, and come face to face with Gollum. He hisses again and I dodge his sudden jump towards me. He wheels around and goes to jump again, when my sword blade glows blue.

'Shit!' I cry, and ignoring Gollum, I run back to where I left Dwalin and Thorin.

'What's up?' Dwalin says as soon as he sees me. I wait to hear what I know is coming. A squeal of pain, a cry of joy, a thump as a head is crushed against a rock, followed by a dragging sound, then finally the splash as the bodies start to head out to the rock in the centre of the lake. I look out over the lake, and see Gollum just dragging a Goblin carcass up to the top of the rock. I sigh as I see Gollum on the rock, before turning round.

'Dwalin. Take Thorin and start off up the passageway. Walk along for five minutes roughly and then turn left. I'll catch you up.' I say, turning round again. I gulp when I see that Gollum and the Goblin carcass are no longer on the rock.

'On second thoughts, stay here. I'll call you when it is safe.' I say before moving back to where I last saw Gollum. As soon as I arrive, I sit down and wait for him to arrive. As I am waiting, I see a small golden ring laying on the floor. I laugh slightly. So, Gollum dropped the ring huh? Oh well, such a shame. I lean forward and pick the ring up, slipping it into my pocket before hearing Gollum approaching.

'What is it, precious? What is it?' I hear Gollum say as he arrives in front of me. I sigh.

'I understand that I don't look the same. But really, who else would come down here to visit you?' I say sweetly as I stand up. He hisses.

'Now, can you help me please Smeagol?' I ask. He nods before hissing again. He starts to talk to himself. Really? Thorin doesn't have time for this.

'Dwalin!' I call and over the sound of Gollum talking to himself, I can vaguely hear Dwalin moving forward.

'I don't have time for games Gollum.' I grumble.

'Games? Does it like to play? Does it, does it, does it like to play?' Gollum asks happily, and I sigh. I really walked into that one.

'Yes. Thirty white horses on a red hill. First they champ, then they stamp, then they stand still.' I say, and look away while Gollum thinks. Dwalin has moved significantly forward towards me. Finally Gollum's face lights up and I look at him expectantly.

'Teeth!' Gollum says happily. I sigh and nod. He laughs happily.

'It cannot be seen, cannot be felt, cannot be heard, cannot be smelt. It lies behind stars and under hills, and empty holes it fills, it comes first and follows after, ends life, kills laughter.' Gollum says sneakily. And I sigh. One thing about Gollum? He repeats riddles.

'The dark.' I say instantly. He sighs before perking up and signalling to me to speak again. 'Alive without breath, as cold as death, never thirsty ever drinking, all in mail never clinking.' I say quickly, while I think of another riddle, a harder one.

'Fishes!' Gollum says after only a moment's thought. I sigh inwardly.

'What has roots that nobody sees, is taller than the trees, up, up, up it goes, and yet never grows?' Gollum asks expectantly.

'The mountain.'

'Very good. Ask us another one!' Gollum says, clapping. I hear Dwalin sigh and turn on him. 'Give me a minute.' I say harshly before turning back to Gollum 'This thing all things devours, beasts, birds, trees, flowers, gnaws iron, bites steel, grinds hard stones to meal, slays kings, ruins towns, and beats high mountains down.' This catches Gollum out. While he is busy thinking, I walk over to Dwalin.

'Start off up the passageway, take the first right that you find and wait there for me. I'll be there in a minute.' I say just as Gollum bursts out laughing.

'Time!' He calls, and I nod, motioning for Dwalin to get moving.

'My turn! A box without hinges, key or lid, yet golden treasure inside is hid.' Gollum says, smiling sneakily. I turn and step backwards slightly towards where Dwalin has gone.

'Eggs.' I say simply. Gollum claps before his face turns serious again. 'Your turn. Last one.'

'It has no top or bottom, but it can hold flesh, blood and bones, all at the same time.' I say, before taking another step backwards, so that I am one step away from the passage way entrance. As soon as Gollum turns around to think, I turn tail and dart up the passage, throwing a rock to the left hand side of me as I turn down the right tunnel. As soon as I see Dwalin, I lead him quickly down the passageway before turning a sharp left and then two more rights in quick succession. I can clearly hear Gollum's shriek when he realises the answer to my riddle: a ring. By the time I hear Gollum behind us in the passage, I have led Dwalin to the Goblin's 'back door'. I lead Dwalin outside into fresh air and sunlight. I can hear the sounds of the rest of the company arguing about something, and I hurry off in the direction of their voices.

'We should go back and look for them.' I hear Balin say.

'No.' Gandalf says sternly.

'Why not?' Gloin says.

'Because the way that Alana and Dwalin took is extremely dangerous, and only Alana will be able to lead you safely out of there. I do not know the way.' Gandalf explains.

'They've been two days. What if they've run into trouble?' Fili asks worriedly.

'Hey guys, have some faith in her. Alana will be fine, she has lived for a long time by herself, and she can take care of herself.' I'm shocked to hear the voice of Aragorn in the group. I shake my head and continue leading Dwalin down the hill. We walk between two trees and into the centre of a clearing where the company is situated.

'Alana!' Fili calls, running up to hug me. I hug him back briefly, before setting up another fire quickly, as Dwalin puts Thorin down.

'How is he?' Fili asks. I shake my head.

'I don't know. It was too dark in the tunnels to be able to tell.' I say. 'Can you get me my pack?' I ask Dwalin. He nods and fetches my pack from where Fili had dropped it at the edge of the clearing. When he returns, I pull my first aid kit out of my pack and search through it for the bandages that I am looking for.

'Balin.' I call. He walks over, closely followed by Fili and, to my annoyance, Kili. 'I'm gonna need some help with this.' He nods and motions Dwalin over.

'Do you guys have any hunting knives?' I call through the group. Aragorn, Fili and Balin nod, before fetching them. Kili snarls when I place the blades in the fire. I ignore him, but nod at Dwalin, who grabs him and drags him out of the way. Aragorn takes his place by my side, so that I can treat Thorin's wounds. I clean the wounds quickly before getting Balin to kneel by the fire to pass me the hunting knives as I need them, and Aragorn is on my other side in case Thorin wakes up and needs restraining.

'First I need to reset his shoulder.' Aragorn nods. I line the joint up with the socket, before counting to three and pushing the shoulder back into place. I hear a satisfying click. I hold my hand out and Balin hands me the first of the hunting knives. I take a deep steadying breath, and get Dwalin to shield Kili from my line of sight, so that he can't distract me. I place the red hot blade against the first of Thorin's many wounds. I hear a fizz as the blade melts the skin closed. I remove the blade and hold my hand out for another one. Balin places the second blade in my hand and I place it against another wound on Thorin's chest.

This continues on for another half hour at least, as I burn Thorin's wounds closed. Finally, I only have to melt the wounds on Thorin's back. I take a deep breath before placing the burning blade of my hunting knife against the worst of the wounds on Thorin's back.

'There is nothing I can do for the brand and the others are just scrapes; we can leave them to heal on their own.' I say, as I heat up the final blade for the wound in the muscle of Thorin's left shoulder where the Goblin King stabbed the knife.

When the knife blade has been fully heated, I take a steadying breath before gently pushing the knife blade into the wound. I leave the blade in the wound for a couple of minutes before taking a deep breath and pulling the knife from the wound on Thorin's shoulder. I hear a hiss and look up to see Thorin's face drawn in pain. I gasp and drop the knife before hugging him gently.

'Are you okay?' I ask as I sit back. He nods before gently moving his right shoulder. He winces in pain, but brushes my concern off.

'Are you sure?' I ask worriedly, already preparing a salve in case it is needed.

'Yes, I'm fine.' Thorin says adamantly, placing his hand gently on my cheek. I look up at him in concern, and see a slight, although pained, smile on his face. I smile in response and stand, motioning Fili over.

'Yeah?' He asks when he reaches me. I look over his shoulder at where Dwalin and Kili are standing, apparently talking angrily.

'Can you make sure that Kili doesn't bother me?' I ask as I turn away from Kili's accusing glare over Dwalin's shoulder. Fili nods and walks away towards Kili, taking Dwalin's place. Dwalin comes up in front of me. I kneel down next to Thorin and cover him over with his cloak as he drifts off into what I assume to be an uneasy sleep.

'How is he?' Dwalin asks, sitting down next to me.

'Alright, I guess.' I say, not taking my eyes off of Thorin's sleeping form.

'Okay, well, let me know if you need anything.' Dwalin says, walking off to where Gandalf is sitting.

'Hey, how are you feeling?' Aragorn says, sitting next to me where I am leaning against a tree watching Thorin.

'I don't know. His injuries aren't as bad as I originally thought, so…we should be able to leave tomorrow afternoon at the earliest.' I say, still not taking my eyes off of Thorin.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

The next morning, I wake from where I fell asleep against the tree next to Thorin. His eyes are open, but his breathing is still slightly laboured.

'Hey, you feeling okay this morning?' I ask, kneeling next to him.

'Yeah, I'm feeling slightly better than I was last night.' Thorin says, looking at me. At that moment Aragorn comes with two bowls, which he hands to me and Thorin. I take mine and eat eagerly, mindless of the fact that I am falling asleep where I sit. I was on watch duty for most of the night last night, getting relieved by Balin at about half four, a couple of hours until the sun came up.

'Are you okay?' Thorin asks, looking at me. I look at him, a smile grazing my lips, hoping it looks convincing.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't get too much sleep last night.' I say, yawning.

'Really? You should have slept.' Thorin says disapprovingly.

We stay in the clearing for most of the day, until I have determined that Thorin is okay to travel. Eventually, we pack up and head off away from Goblin Town. We head down through the forest, at a rather slower pace to what we would normally travel at, but with Thorin injured, we have to take a slower pace. By the end of the afternoon, we have trekked rather farther than I thought possible. Every now and then, I would look over at Thorin and see his face drawn in pain, although he never said anything.

We stop in another clearing and unpack the stuff to make dinner. Bofur and Bombur start the cooking, while I sit with Thorin, Aragorn and Fili. Dwalin and Kili went hunting, while the others are in varying states of relaxing.

'Hey, you know, you can relax as well.' Thorin states, looking at me. I shake my head and continue sharpening my sword blade on a whetstone.

'Is everything okay? You've been on edge since we started on the journey. The only time you actually relaxed was in Rivendell, and even then it was only for a short time.' Thorin says quietly, tilting my chin up and brushing his lips against mine, before settling back against the tree.

'Yeah, it's just, since the journey started, I keep getting the feeling that we are being watched, or hunted as the case may be.' I say, not looking at him.

'Really? That's very interesting considering as I have the exact same feeling at this moment in time.' Thorin responds quietly. I am about to speak again when suddenly there is a loud howl from back up the slope. Great.

'Out of the frying pan…' Gandalf starts, getting all the Dwarves on their feet.

'…Into the fire! Run!' I yell as Thorin and I stand. We take off through the trees, dodging rocks and fallen branches as we do. We meet up with Kili and Dwalin as we run. Eventually, we come to the end of the cliff. We are in another, slightly smaller clearing, which is ringed with fir trees. The howls of the Wargs are slowly coming closer.

'We can't outrun them!' Fili shouts.

'Climb a tree!' Gandalf yells, and we do. Gandalf manages to find a really tall fir tree just at the edge of the glade. Aragorn, Thorin and I are joined in our tree by Fili and, annoyingly enough, Kili. The others are in a neighbouring birch tree. Just as Ori scrambles up the tree to safety, the Wargs burst through the clearing, snapping and howling. They immediately spot us, and start circling the trees. The Wargs jump at the base of the trees, snapping at us and trying to bring the trees down. Gandalf pulls a couple of pinecones off of one the branches by his head, and uses his staff to set them on fire. He drops one of the pinecones down to Fili, who uses it to light a series of them before throwing them down into the midst of the Warg pack. The Wargs yelp and run away from the flames. The ones that get set on fire roll around on the floor, trying to put the flames out. Suddenly a loud howl followed by a sharp bark rings out from the end of the clearing and the Wargs stop the yelping and running around. Just then, a White Warg steps into the clearing. Azog, the Pale Orc, is astride it. I gulp and pull all of my hair over my shoulder, shielding my face from the Defiler. Aragorn puts his hand on my shoulder comfortingly. I look at him to see him smiling sympathetically at me. Thorin gasps from behind me and I turn to see the Wargs running back towards our trees. They jump at the trees with such ferocity that they push the trees over. The trees collide with the tree that Gandalf is perched in. Suddenly, Thorin gasps again. I look at him. He is staring in shock at Azog. Before long, he stands slowly and starts down the sloping tree trunk, ignoring me as I try to stop him. When he reaches the bottom of the tree, he unsheathes Orcrist and runs at Azog. The White Warg leaps over Thorin and knocks Thorin to the floor. Thorin stands and runs at Azog again. The White Warg steps to the side and Azog swings his mace, knocking Thorin to the side. Thorin lands heavily on his side, his sword skittering across the rocks, just out of Thorin's reach. He scrabbles at the rock with his hand, but can't quite reach the hilt of Orcrist. Just then, after some harsh-sounding words, another Orc walks over and places an axe at the base of Thorin's throat. I gasp just as Fili runs at the Orc, knocking him to the floor. The other Dwarves charge off the trees and to the aid of Fili and Thorin. I am about to follow when Aragorn puts his hand on my arm, stopping me.

'No.' Aragorn says, turning me around to face him.

'Why not? I have to help them!' I say, trying to pull my arm from Aragorn's grip.

'Because, if the Pale Orc sees you, he will not hesitate to kill you!' Aragorn says, sweeping all of my red hair over my left shoulder, shielding the Defiler from my view. Just as I am about to argue, there is a loud cry from above us. I look up and see a group of eagles flying our way. The eagles land, either picking up a Dwarf, or scooping up a couple of Orcs and Wargs and dropping them off of the cliff. Aragorn wraps an arm around my waist and an eagle picks us up before dropping us onto the back of another eagle that is passing underneath us. We land on the soft feathered back of the large eagle.

We fly over hill and dale, over forests and rivers, until daybreak. Eventually, I spot a large Carrock surrounded by forest on one side, and a large sweeping field on the other. The eagles land, gently depositing us onto the Carrock. The final eagle lands, places something at Gandalf's feet, and flies away again with a harsh cry. I hardly register my surroundings, or the grim faces of the dwarves. I recognise the something instantly, and run to Gandalf's side, dropping to my knees as tears stream down my face. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Fili and Gandalf looking down at me sympathetically. Fili's eyes are sad, and it breaks my heart. There's something in Gandalf's gaze that I don't quite recognise, but I don't care. I don't care about the fact that the whole company can see my tears; the only thing I care about is the lifeless body of Thorin in front of me. I brush Thorin's blood, dirt and sweat-matted hair off of his forehead, before leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss to his brow. I sigh and stand slowly. Aragorn puts his arm around my shoulders to support me as I stand and leads me backwards to give Gandalf some room to kneel by Thorin. I can't see what he is doing, for I bury my head into Aragorn's shoulder and sob uncontrollably. My sobs die down after a while, but my body still shakes. Aragorn holds me gently, seemingly heedless of the surrounding Dwarves, and Gandalf. After what seems like forever, I feel a hand on my shoulder. My body has stopped shaking and my eyes are now dry. I raise my head from Aragorn's shoulder and look up to see Gandalf smiling. Aragorn lets go of me and steps back. I look round and immediately see Thorin, standing and walking forward towards me. I gasp just as he reaches me.

He doesn't speak, he simply lifts my chin up and claims my lips in a fiery, passionate kiss. One of his arms, strong and wiry with muscle, winds around my waist, pulling me to him, while his other hand goes to the back of my neck, gently keeping my mouth secured to his. My arms rest against his chest as the kiss deepens. His tongue slips past my lips as his arms tighten slightly around my waist. I sigh slightly, contentedly, as I go to pull back. Thorin chuckles slightly, deep in his chest, and increases the pressure on my lips, pulling my body even tighter against his. I hear a couple of uncomfortable coughs from the company around us, and register that one came from Aragorn, but ignore them as Thorin and I continue to kiss. Eventually, Thorin's hold on my waist loosens enough for me to put a mere inch between our lips and I laugh breathlessly.

'You were an idiot, you know that?' I whisper, as Thorin's blue eyes lock with my grey ones. He nods mutely, and I bring his lips back down to mine for another quick kiss, before burying my head in his shoulder as he just holds me. He kisses the top of my head and chuckles again.

'Thank you.' He whispers. I smile.

'You're welcome, but you are never allowed to scare me like that again. I thought you dead.' I respond.

'My apologies.' He replies, kissing my temple as he straightens, arm still wrapped protectively around my waist. He turns to the company and declares that we are to stay on the eyrie for the night, before heading off again in the morning. The company nod and prepare for the night. I go to walk away to help, but Thorin's arms ensnare my waist again and he draws me backwards against a muscled chest. Thorin bends his head slightly and kisses my temple before whispering in my ear 'they can do without your help for once. It'll be good for them.' I chuckle and turn in his arms, winding my arms around his neck. 'You just want me here.' I state, a small smile on my lips. He shrugs slightly, careful not to dislodge my arms. 'Yeah.' He says and brings his lips to mine. Suddenly, there is a cough from behind me, and I turn to see Aragorn. 'As fun as watching public displays of affection is, dinners ready.' I laugh before taking Thorin's hand and walking over to the rest of the company.

Thorin and I sit down next to Fili and Kili, Fili on my right and Thorin on my left. Aragorn passes me a bowl and sits down on the other side of Kili and engages him in conversation, removing his angry glare from me. I smile and lean my head on Thorin's shoulder once I have finished eating. Fili takes our bowls over to the fire. Kili stands and walks to the edge of the Carrock. I sigh and follow, ignoring Aragorn's questioning look.

'We need to talk about what happened in the caves.' Kili practically growls, not looking at me.

'Yeah. We do.'

'Why did you do it? I thought you cared about Thorin?' Kili asks, finally looking at me without hate in his eyes. Instead it is just confusion.

'Because, the Goblin King threatened me with being forced to watch as he killed all of you, making sure you were still alive until every drop of your blood was on the floor if I didn't torture Thorin. Believe me, although it was my hand, it was not my choice and certainly not my willing conscious.' I explain. I chance a glance over at Kili and note that he is now looking at me with sympathy.

'I'm sorry. I should never have doubted you. I just couldn't understand how you could be so ruthless.' Kili says, looking sorry for himself.

'It's okay. You weren't to know.' I say, turning back to the company. I catch Aragorn's eye and he smiles. Me and Kili smile at each other and walk back over to the company.

'I'll take first watch.' I say as I sit down next to Thorin.

'Oh no you won't.' Thorin contradicts instantly. 'You need to sleep. Kili, first watch, Aragorn second?' When Aragorn nods, Thorin turns to Dwalin. 'Dwalin third watch. I'll take fourth.' Thorin finishes. I look at him with indignation.

'I am perfectly capable of taking a watch.' I say. Thorin shakes his head, a small smile on his face.

'No you are not. You are dead on your feet, and exhausted.' He says. I am about to argue further when I yawn. Thorin looks at me with amusement before wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me against his side. I rest my head on his shoulder and fall asleep practically instantly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

The next morning, I wake as Thorin shifts slightly. I sit up and stand, walking over to help Bofur with breakfast.

'Morning.' I say, starting a fire.

'Good morning to you too.' Bofur replies, chucking ingredients into the cooking pot. As soon as the pot is placed over the fire Bofur starts the stir the contents of the pot as it quickly cooks. I walk back over to Thorin and grab a whetstone from my satchel, which luckily I still have with me. Half of our packs got left behind during the Warg attack, but some of the Dwarves managed to grab theirs before we ran. Gandalf walks over.

'We must head for the plains.' Gandalf says to Thorin. Thorin nods and as soon as everyone has finished eating, we pack up what we have and head down the Carrock onto flat land once more. After walking on flat ground for about two hours, we come to a wide river. We rest, most of the Dwarves walking around the bend in the river about 200 metres away to bathe. Instead of bothering to hide myself from the sight of the few remaining Dwarves, Thorin included, I merely stand up and dive straight into the refreshingly cool water, clothes still on. When I resurface, Thorin and Aragorn have joined me while Gandalf is chuckling and Fili and Kili are looking at me as if I am crazy. After spending about ten minutes in the water, I climb out and lay on my back in the grass, eyes closed against the rays of the sun. As I dry out, the sun is blocked by a shadow. I open one eye and glare disapprovingly at Aragorn.

'What?' I ask, an annoyed bite to my voice.

'One, you've nearly dried off and two we're about to leave.' Aragorn replies as Thorin walks over. I stand and grab my satchel, slinging it over my shoulder as we set off once more.

We head East, trekking across empty lands filled with outcrops of rock and shallow valleys. As night falls and the sun sets, we come to a field filled with a soft humming.

'Bee Fields.' Fili says as we stop. I look at Gandalf, who nods.

'I'll whistle.' I say before passing through the first rows of bee-hives.

I walk forward through the fields until all I can hear is the humming of the bees. After about twenty minutes, I whistle loudly. I hear an answering whistle as I arrive at a large log cabin in a clearing. A horse comes running towards me, and I follow as she leads the way inside.

'Beorn. I come with tidings from Aragorn.' I say as I walk into the room where Beorn is sitting.

'Alana, what a welcome surprise. Where is Aragorn?' Beorn asks.

'Right here.' Aragorn says, appearing in the room behind me. At once, Aragorn and I launch into a telling of our adventure so far as slowly more and more Dwarves trickle through the door. I let Aragorn lead the story, only interjecting when he leaves out crucial details. I take over when he gets to the part with the Goblin caves. By the time we have finished talking, only Gandalf and Thorin have yet to come through the door. Just as I am wondering about where they are, I hear a cry, followed by a snarl. I grab my bow and hunting knife and run outside, Aragorn and the others following me. We run swiftly through the Bee-Fields until we arrive at the edge furthest from Beorn's. Instantly, I see Thorin and Gandalf fighting off a pack of Goblins. Rarely, if ever, do Goblins venture this far East, so it is safe to assume that they followed us. Aragorn, the company and I swing into action, cutting down enemies as easily as if it was a knife through butter. The battle is over relatively quickly, with only a couple of us injured, and then only slightly. That is except for Thorin. He is unconscious, blood seeping from a wound to his brow. It's obvious that he was either knocked unconscious or fell, but my heart still constricts. I almost lost him three times, I refuse to lose him again. Aragorn notices and carefully picks Thorin up, Fili and Kili helping him to carry Thorin's limp (though thankfully still breathing) body back to Beorn's. Once there, Beorn leads them through to a large dining-room with rows of beds along each wall. Aragorn, careful not to jostle Thorin, lays him on a bed before retreating to the far side of the wall while Oin prepares a salve and I examine Thorin's head wound. It looks like it is only shallow and should heal in a couple of days, but he will more than likely wake up with a headache tomorrow.

'I suggest you all get some rest. You have had a tiring day so far from what I have been told.' Beorn says.

'You are welcome to stay as long as you like, but I must request that you do not leave this building after night fall, lest harm befall you.' Beorn says as he leaves the room. Everyone chooses a bed and settles down instantly. I stay up for a while with Gandalf and Aragorn.

'Do you think the Goblins managed to get word to Azog that we were there?' I ask. Aragorn shrugs and Gandalf shakes his head.

'I doubt it, even when running, Goblins are slow, clumsy creatures. If he did know, there is no way to tell that he isn't currently slaughtering them for letting you all escape, as is probably the case.' Gandalf says, blowing a large smoke ring into the still sky. We talk for a while more before I lay down on the empty bed next to Thorin and drift off into a dreamless sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

The next morning, I wake up and look around the room. Everyone else is still asleep, except for Aragorn and Fili, who is sitting on a chair next to Thorin. I sit up, stretch and gasp in pain. Fili hears me and his head jerks in my direction.

'Are you okay?' He asks, walking over. I look down and sigh in annoyance as I see blood slowly spreading over the pale cotton of my shirt.

'No.' I sigh, pulling the hem of my shirt up enough to expose the wound.

'Brilliant, just brilliant.' I say, walking over to where my satchel is laying in the corner of the room. I grab a bandage from the first aid kit and swiftly wrap it around my torso, tightening it and grabbing a spare belt, which I tie over the bandage to act as a tourniquet. I let my shirt hem drop and walk back over to Fili.

'Are you okay? That looked pretty serious.' Fili says as I sit down next to Thorin.

'I'm fine. It's an old injury that starts to bleed when I stretch too much. The stitches have been coming loose for a while now.' I say, before changing the subject.

'How's Thorin?' I ask, brushing his hair away from his face.

'Well, he's regained consciousness once, but fell asleep again before we could wake you.' Aragorn says, coming up behind us.

'Oh.' I say, looking up at Aragorn before looking back at Thorin's sleeping form. Aragorn walks away and Fili hovers awkwardly for a while, before I look up and tell him to go and get some rest.

'Are you sure?' Fili asks

'Of course I'm sure. Now go. Otherwise when Thorin wakes up I'll tell him that you haven't slept.' I threaten and he's gone before I can finish my sentence. I smile and go back to watching Thorin.

After a couple more hours, Thorin wakes up. I am in the garden walking through Beorn's flowers when Fili and Kili run up to me, both of them out of breath.

'Thorin…he's awake…'Fili starts

'Asking for you…' Kili finishes. I smile and walk swiftly back to the house. Once there, I walk to Thorin's side.

'Hey.' I say, smiling.

'Are you okay?' He asks, noticing the blood on my tunic. I nod.

'It's an old wound that re-opened. It's fine.' I say, quelling his fears that I had been hurt. Thorin nods. Just then, Beorn walks through the door, followed by a collection of animals, carrying food on their backs. They lay the long wooden table with food before retreating. The Dwarves practically jump on the food. Thorin and I walk over a little more slowly. We sit and eat. It doesn't take long before practically all the food is gone and the plates are clean. I shake my head at how quickly Dwarves can eat given a large amount of food. Once the table has been cleaned, I go to find Beorn.

'How have you been faring since you and Aragorn last saw me?' Beorn asks as I walk into his library.

'Alright, what about you?'

'The same as normal. Good, except when Goblins invade my lands.' Beorn says. I walk up to stand next to him and peruse the bookshelves. After a couple of hours, I leave to find Thorin. He is standing on one of Beorn's many balconies, looking out over the forest of Mirkwood. I walk up next to him and he puts one arm around my waist. I rest my head against his shoulder.

'The forest is so much bigger than I remember it.' I whisper.

'Really?' Thorin asks, pressing a kiss to my temple just as Fili calls us in for dinner.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Ninteen**

We spend the next week and a half at Beorn's, stocking up on food and rest. On the final day of our stay, Beorn tells us that he will not be there to see us off the next day, but that we are welcome to take some of the ponies, as long as they are returned to him before we venture into Mirkwood.

That night, Thorin and I sit on the balcony talking. We talk about everything and nothing as we enjoy the privacy of each other's company.

'Hey, I have an idea. Turn around?' Thorin asks. I do and he quickly undoes my Elvish braid in my hair.

'What are you doing?' I ask, baffled.

'Give me chance and you will find out.' He says and goes back to work. A half hour later, I hear the snap of a hair clasp locking together. Thorin turns me around, pulling my hair over my shoulder. Where my Elven braid once was is now a very intricate Dwarven braid kept in place by one of Thorin's own Dwarven hair clasps. In one of the braids in Thorin's hair is now my Elven braid clasp. I smile as I realize what he effectively just did.

'Was that necessary? I already do.' I say. Thorin merely shrugs and kisses me.

The next morning we pack up early and Gandalf comes through the door, followed by fourteen ponies, and three horses. Each of the ponies has a couple of saddle-bags strapped to its sides which I presume contain food and other necessities.

We set off, heading towards Mirkwood, a place I have not set foot in for 60 years, but can still sort of call home. We stop just as the sun is setting, and make a camp for the night. I offer to take first watch, considering the fact that we are so near to Mirkwood that there is no way I will be able to sleep tonight. Thorin sits up with me. For most of the night we sit there in silence, exchanging a few words. It is not until very early morning do I ask the question that has been preying on my mind since we left Beorns.

'Is everything alright?' I ask, 'You've been quieter than usual.' Thorin nods, before changing his mind.

'I…Was there…something…between you and Beorn?' Thorin asks. I snort before letting out a small bark of laughter.

'No, where would you get that idea from?' I ask, still chuckling slightly.

'It's just the way that he was looking at you.' Thorin replies. An oil lamp suddenly goes on in my head.

'Are you jealous?' I ask incredously. Thorin snorts before kissing me, effectively putting an end to our conversation. Yeah, he's jealous.

We sit in silence until the sun comes up.

Gandalf tells us that morning that he and Aragorn are no longer going to be on the journey with us. He says that he has things that he needs to take care of, but that he will see us when he has finished with his tasks. Aragorn says nothing.

They take the ponies with them and we distribute the food and other supplies amongst us before I reluctantly lead the company into Mirkwood.

We walk along the dark path, my elf sight leading the way, warning me of any roots, branches or animal corpses that may be lying on the path in front of me. As my eyes warn me, I warn the company. We walk non-stop for what seems like weeks, and with each step my heart grows heavier and I become more nervous. Thorin takes my hand as we walk deeper and deeper into Mirkwood forest. I look at him and smile. I don't know whether he sees the smile or simply knows it's there, but he returns it all the same. After walking for another few hours at least, I call out to stop. I leave the company on the path while I find a suitable place to settle down for the night. Eventually I find an empty clearing and dump my pack before walking back to the company. I lead them to the clearing and we settle down for the night.

'I'll take first watch.' Thorin says but I shake my head.

'If the elves come along and they see a Dwarf before an Elf, we are all dead.' I say, pulling a whetstone out of my satchel and grabbing my array of knives and arrows. The others settle down fairly quickly, the long walk having exhausted them. I climb a tree and proceed to sit in one of the lower boughs and sharpen my weapons while keeping watch.

The night passes fairly quickly, and before long the leaves of the topmost branches of the trees are tinged slightly lighter green with the morning sun. I leave the company sleeping while I climb up to the top of the tree to evaluate roughly how long it will take us to reach the end of the forest. Suddenly, I hear a movement below. I jump down and load my bow, pointing it silently through the trees. A blond head appears, followed by the familiar voice of Legolas.

'Put that god-damned bow down Alana.' He says as he walks through the trees into the clearing. I sigh in relief. I walk forward and hug my brother, kissing him on the cheek.

'Legolas, what are you doing here?' I ask. 'I thought we had been careful enough.' Legolas chuckles.

'Glorfindel had word from one of the birds that a party of Dwarves were sleeping in this clearing, so rather than alert Ada, I said I would check it out.' Legolas explained.

'Oh. Please don't tell Thranduil that we are here. We are trying to get through unseen and unheard.' I say as I start a fire for breakfast.

'Okay. I'll leave a raft so that you can get across the river.' Legolas says, before hugging me and turning back to the trees. Just before he leaves, he looks over his shoulder.

'Who are they?' He asks, gesturing to the sleeping Dwarves.

'Thorin Oakenshield and company.' I say. Legolas raises his eyebrows before a knowing look crosses his face.

'The same Thorin who…' He starts. I nod. He smiles before disappearing into the trees.

A couple of minutes later, the company are awake and breakfast is cooking. No one talks. After a hurried breakfast, we clear up and I instruct for everyone to wear their hoods. It looks like a couple of the Dwarves, Oin, Gloin and Dwalin, are going to argue, but Thorin gives them a look and they say nothing. We grab our packs and start off again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

The days continue in much the same way until we come to the river. On the far side is the vague outline of a raft floating on the water.

'Kili, try and see if you can shoot an arrow into the raft to pull it closer.' Bofur says. Kili loads his bow and is about to shoot but is stopped by Fili.

'Tie some rope around the arrow first.' Fili says. Kili nods before doing so. When the rope is secure he fires the arrow. It lands straight in the wood of the raft.

'Well done Kili!' Bofur says. The rest of us stay silent, hoping that nothing goes wrong. Nothing does. The raft arrives at our side of the river. The Dwarves cross in pairs of two, me holding the rope to pull the raft back each time. Bombur is the last one to cross, his weight being such that he weighs the same as two Dwarves anyway. I move back up the path until the river is hidden from view. Knowing that Thorin and the others will be wondering if I am okay, I quickly run back towards the river, neatly vaulting over the murky green water just as Bombur slips off the raft into the water. I curse under my breath before dropping down into the water and drawing Bombur's bulk to the surface of the water. As I figured he might be, he is deeply unconscious before Dwalin, Fili, Dori, Thorin and I manage to get him out of the water onto dry land. I feel the drowsiness start to take hold of me, and quickly free myself of the water, standing up next the company. The company starts to try and wake Bombur until I stop them.

'It's no use. The water has a drowsiness spell to it. He won't wake for a couple of days yet.' I say, pulling the arrow from the raft and pulling the raft to dry land. After a bit of a debate, we decide to take turns in dragging Bombur's body on the raft until he wakes. Dwalin and Gloin take the first turn and we set off again. We walk slowly for the rest of the day, taking turns in dragging the raft. At the end of the day, I find a clearing with the familiar sight of toadstools and logs. I sigh before turning to make my way back to the others, when the sound of Elves singing reaches my ears. I turn tail and run, knowing that Thranduil would have told them that I was disowned. I shake my head silently and we continue on. After another couple of hours I manage to find a clearing that the Elves don't use. We settle down, but after our close encounter, half of us are unable to sleep.

When morning dawns, we quickly set off. By this point in time, most of our food has gone. I signal to stop and before the company can ask why, I climb swiftly into the tallest tree I can see. When I reach the top, I look over the forest and nod to myself, knowing that by this time tomorrow, without any complications, we can be almost to the edge of Mirkwood. I jump from the tree and report my findings to the others. They nod, seemingly satisfied. I do not however, add in the slight problem of finding somewhere to sleep for the night. As I try to find a clearing, I keep stumbling into Elf clearings, which are the last place we want to spend the night. Finally I manage to find one suitable. We settle down and I take watch again.

I hear a noise in the trees and stand, walking out of the clearing, bow drawn. Suddenly my sight is impaired and my world goes dark. It occurs to me that I really should keep my hood down, despite what I told the Dwarves. My arms are bound by elven rope and I am led off as the cries of confusion from the Dwarves echo in my ears as they wake to find me missing. I do not know what is about to become of them, or who may find them, but I know instantly where I am going. We are going to the Palace of Mirkwood, home of my father.

We arrive fairly swiftly at the gates to the entrance of the palace. The gates open and I recognize the familiar footfalls of Legolas. He evidently recognises me instantly for he orders the ropes to be untied and the spell on my eyes to be lifted. I rub my wrists before throwing back my hood and following Legolas through the gates.

'Legolas. Let me change before we go to Thranduil. I really don't want to have a yelling match with him.' I say and Legolas nods, changing course to my room. I swiftly change into a lilac dress before walking down to the throne room where my father will undoubtedly be waiting. Glorfindel, my older brother, joins us as we arrive at the throne room doors. 'Has anyone warned him of my arrival?' I ask. Glorfindel nods.

'I just did. He says he should have known that you would come back eventually.' Glorfindel says. I sigh and roll my eyes. Typical of my father I suppose. I push open the doors to the throne room.

'Father!' I say as I walk into the throne room, Legolas and Glorfindel behind me. He stands and starts to walk towards me, arms outspread.

'Alana.' He says, enveloping me in a hug. 'What are you doing here?'

'Nothing much.' I say evasively, looking at Glorfindel and Legolas warningly.

'Really? Last time I saw you was…' my father trails off, trying to remember.

'60 years ago. When you disowned me.' I say, my voice steely. My father looks briefly abashed, before having the decency to look ashamed.

'Yes, well…' trailing off, Thranduil looks at my brothers pleadingly. I see Glorfindel shake his head, evidently amused. I sigh as my father struggles to justify his actions. I shake my head and turn on my heel, walking swiftly out of the throne room and down the corridor. I hear Legolas behind me.

'I went to see what became of the Dwarves while you were changing and I should warn you…Thorin's here.' Legolas says, looking at me. I stop, whipping my head around to face him, nearly hitting him in the face with my braid.

'What?'

'Yeah, along with the rest of the Dwarves.' Legolas says, already heading down the corridor towards the cells. I follow, determined to keep questioning my younger brother.

'When did Thorin arrive?' I ask, hurrying to catch up with my long-legged younger brother.

'I don't know, but until I do I think it wise if you stay in your room. I'll let you know when I find anything out.' Legolas says as we arrive at my room. I nod and go inside. I grab a book and sit on my balcony, trying to immerse myself in the words of the poetry.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

After a couple of days, Legolas returns with news. We head down to the cell rows.

'Thorin and the other Dwarves arrived about a day ago, not long after you apparently. Father has had a little too much fun with trying to get answers out of him.' I growl low in my throat as Legolas finishes. By now we are arriving at the door to the cells.

'I'll leave you to…talk.' Legolas says, turning away, but I grab his arm, dragging him with me.

'No, you can come with me, just so I don't kill anyone.' Legolas shrugs and opens the door, leading me down the rows of empty cells.

'Thorin's the only one in this row, the others are in the higher cells.' Legolas explains as we arrive at Thorin's cell.

'I'll be at the end.' Legolas says, before walking away.

'Thorin.' I say, leaning on the cell door.

'Alana?' Thorin says from the back wall.

'Yeah.' I say. I see him stand and begin to walk forward. I gasp as I see him, my hand clenching into a fist as I see what my father has done. Thorin's face is covered in bruises, and his arms are covered in small cuts.

'Are you okay?' I ask when he reaches the door.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' He says dismissively. 'Where are the others?'

'Second row of cells.' I say, anger in my voice. How dare my father treat the Dwarves like this?! This is no doubt a way to get back at me for siding with the Dwarves.

'Alana?' I hear my name being called and turn my head to see Thranduil (I refuse to call him father now) and Glorfindel walking towards me. I sigh and look at Thorin. He nods slightly before walking away and sitting down against the far wall. Just as Glorfindel and Thranduil reach me, I glare at my father before walking away.

The next morning, I wake to a knock at my door.

'Yeah.' I call as I sit up. Glorfindel walks in, and sits on the end of my bed, like he did when I was younger.

'Good morning.' I say, stretching and standing up, walking over to my window. I open the curtains and turn to face my brother, who still hasn't spoken a word.

'Can I help you?' I ask, crossing my arms over my chest and looking at Glorfindel expectantly.

'Father's going to the cells later.' Glorfindel says, standing.

'Thorin's cell or the others?' I ask

'The others.'

'Okay. And you are telling me this why?' I ask questioningly

'Because he told me to ask you to go with him.' Glorfindel says, walking to the door.

'Tell him I'll meet him there.' I say, opening my wardrobe and choosing a dress.

'Will do.' And with that my older brother has opened the door and disappeared down the corridor.

I take my time choosing a dress, aiming to anger Thranduil as much as possible. When I am finally changed, I leave my room and walk slowly down to the cells.

When I arrive at the cells, I find Thranduil standing there looking impatient.

'Sorry, did I keep you waiting?' I say with a slight smirk before opening the door and sweeping inside.

I walk ahead, pretending to not look at the Dwarves when really, I am carefully cataloguing them for serious injuries. I hear gasps of shock, relief and outrage as I walk past each cell. Thranduil follows, stopping at the cell that I have just reached. Fili's.

'Dwarf. What are you all doing in my kingdom?' Thranduil demands. Fili ignores him, looking at me in shock, pain and confusion.

'Father,' I say the word physically causing me pain, 'let me talk to him.' Thranduil nods and retreats to the far wall.

'Are you okay?' I ask before Fili can speak. He nods curtly, half glaring at me.

'Is this why you were so eager to join the company? To lead us to _him_!?' Fili snarls.

'No Fili.' I say sharply.

'Then why are you not in a cage like the rest of us?' Fili asks, slightly less angry now.

'Because I am Thranduil's daughter, he disowned me but would never dare to lock me in a cage, lest he tarnish my mother's memory.' I say venomously, before continuing. 'Trust me, I would rather be in a cage.' I say snidely before beckoning my father over. He walks over and I smile sweetly (and falsely) before spitting at his feet and walking away.

Thranduil follows me. 'How dare you?' He asks, grabbing my arm and turning me round.

'Excuse me! How dare _you _treat the Dwarves like that?' I yell, jerking my arm from his grip.

'They, and you for that matter, were in effect trespassing without my permission.' Thranduil says, daring me to argue back. Before I can, and trust me I have every intention to, Thranduil notices that the clasp on my braid is not of Elven make. He knows instantly who crafted it and it seems to anger him more than ever.

'You belong to a Dwarf?!' Thranduil yells in anger. Legolas and Glorfindel come up behind him before turning on their heels and walking away. I nod at Thranduil and walk away, back to my rooms.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

The next day, I walk into the throne room to find Thranduil sitting there looking bored.

'Father, I need to talk to you.' I say sharply and he looks up before smiling. I pull my braid over my shoulder and his expression darkens as he sees the Dwarven clasp again.

'What can I do for you Alana?' He asks. I ignore his pleasantries and cut straight to the point.

'I want to talk to Thorin.' I say, gauging his reaction.

'Absolutely not.'

'Why not?' I ask, knowing what is coming.

'Because you will help them to escape.' Thranduil says instantly.

'Of course I won't.' Knowing full well that I will, but I decide to 'forget' to mention this to Thranduil.

'You are not going to talk to him.' Thranduil says, getting up and walking past me. I follow, sighing inwardly.

'Why not father?'

'Because I say so.'

'Please father?' I say, hating the fact that I have to resort to pleading.

'No, and that is my final word on the matter.' My father looks at me once, before sighing, shaking his head and walking away swiftly before I can say anything more. I stand there and think for a couple of minutes, before going to find Glorfindel.

'Glorfindel, I need to talk to you.' I say as soon as I see him. He turns and walks towards me, a smile on his face.

'What's up little sis?' He asks and I sigh. How I hate him saying that.

'I need you to get the keys for Thorin's cell.' I say.

'Why on earth?' Glorfindel says, before smiling knowingly. 'Never mind, I'll do it.' He says.

'Thanks. I'll be in my room when you have them.'

GLORFINDEL'S POV

I sigh and walk away. Ah, my sister and her schemes. Whatever next? I enter the throne room and spot father just entering from the other door.

'Father. Can I ask you something?' I start as he sits down.

'Of course Glorfindel.' Father says with a smile.

'I wish to talk to one of the Dwarves.' I say, deciding to leave Alana out of this.

'Very well. Which one?' Father says, fetching the keys.

'The one in solitary.' I say, deciding against using Thorin's name, that won't help.

'Very well. Don't forget to give me the key again.' Father says, handing it over.

'I won't forget father, thank you.' I say, and walk out the door again. I walk down the corridor until I arrive at Alana's room. I knock and enter.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Hey guys, first off I want to say thanks for reading this!_

_Second I want to apologize in advance for the complete lack of updates from the 1st to the 9th August (European time zone) as I am on holiday._

_When I get back I will post some super awesome chapters to make up for it!_

**Chapter Twenty Four**

ALANA'S POV

I open the door to see Glorfindel standing there, holding a key in his hand. I take it before hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

'Thanks Glorfindel! In ten minutes, send Father to the cell!' I call as I shut my door and hurry away down the hallway. I walk for about five minutes before arriving at the door to the cell row where Thorin is. I open the door and walk down the corridor, signalling for the guards to leave. I show them that I have my sword with me, and they relax, walking out of the door. I shake my head and unlock the cell, stepping inside.

'Thorin?' I ask, and see him stand.

'Alana.' He says, walking forward. Before either of us can speak again, I am in his arms.

'Are you okay?' he asks as he hugs me.

'Of course. Why wouldn't I be?' I reply, confused.

'Your father looked pretty mad the other day.' Thorin says. I shake my head and sigh.

'It's going to take a while, but it might fix itself, I don't know.' I say, stepping back.

'Yeah, I…I wanted to talk to you about that.' Thorin says quietly. I look at him curiously.

'What about it?' I ask. Thorin turns away, not a good sign.

'What you have…with your father. It can be mended. You can return to what you had before we met.' Thorin says quietly, not looking at me.

'And just what is that supposed to mean?' I ask just as quietly, trying in vain to get Thorin to look at me.

'I mean that if you…stay here, you can work things out with your father. You can be his daughter again.' Thorin continues, still refusing to look at me.

'What?'

'I've made you an outcast to your kin. My feelings for you have made you an outcast.' Thorin says guiltily, walking over to the wall of his cell. I follow. There is no way that I am letting him get away that easy.

'How do you know that things will go back to the way they were?' I ask him, dreading his answer.

'I don't. But I hope they can.' Thorin replies honestly. I feel a tingling on my back and immediately know that Thranduil is watching us, hearing everything we are saying, overlooking everything. I shake the feeling off, ignore him and continue with mine and Thorin's conversation.

'What do you mean when you say that I am an outcast because of your feelings for me?' I ask. I can feel the tears threatening, but I push them down, refusing to cry in front of Thorin and Thranduil.

'I mean that by loving you, I have made you an outcast. Stay here with your father and brothers. I'll think of a way to get us all out of here, and we will leave. If we are out of the way, then you and your father can work things out I am sure.' I gasp when I understand what he is saying.

'There is no way that I can let you go.' I say, taking a step closer. He turns towards me as I approach.

'There is no way that I will be able to live without you Thorin Oakenshield.' I say, taking two long strides forwards and pulling him to me, locking my lips with his. My tongue pushes past Thorin's lips as my arms twine up around his neck. His hands go to my waist, pulling me closer, as he deepens the kiss. The kiss is heated, fierce and passionate, and it knocks us both breathless. Eventually we break apart, both of us breathing hard.

'Now tell me to let you go.' I say harshly. He doesn't answer. Instead he pulls me back to him for another brief, sweet kiss, so similar and yet so different from our last, conveying our love for each other, whereas the last kiss between us conveyed our need for each other, and how we wouldn't be able to live without the other. We separate after the briefest of moments. Thorin looks over my shoulder and, spotting Thranduil, goes to move back, but my arms are still around his neck, preventing him from going anywhere.

'Incidentally, your feelings for me didn't make me an outcast. It was my feelings for you that made me an outcast. Elves only fall in love once remember? So even if I had never met you, I never would have fallen in love, which would have upset my father, and by meeting you and falling in love with you, I have upset my father anyway.' I hear a soft, almost sorrowful sigh. I kiss Thorin softly again. I draw back and gently press my lips against Thorin's ear. 'One other thing. I'll get you guys out of here, don't even think about trying to get yourself out of this.' I whisper, before kissing Thorin, pressing my trusty hair pin into his hand as I do, and walking out of the cell, locking the door behind me. I wink at Thorin as I pass, before walking away down the corridor, completely ignoring my father, who is looking rather bewildered.

The next afternoon, Glorfindel and Legolas help me to distract Thranduil while I go and unlock the cells that are holding the Dwarves. Legolas arrives back just as the last cell door opens.

'Follow Legolas. Thorin and I will meet you there.' I say, before leaving for Thorin's cell. Legolas leads the Dwarves down to the cellars. I run down the cell block and up a set of back stairs before pushing through a door and arriving at Thorin's cell.

'Alana…' Thorin says as I unlock his door.

'No time.' I say, perhaps sharper than intended, before leading him down the back stairs that lead directly to the cellar. Once there, Legolas and I find all the empty wine barrels and fill them with packing straw. Glorfindel walks through the door just as the last barrel is being prepared. Glorfindel and Legolas leave to start their cellar shift, as planned.

I stand in the dark cellar, watching in silence as the Dwarves load themselves into barrels. I turn as I hear a slight footstep. Glorfindel and Legolas walk almost perfectly silently to my side. I nod at the barrels that have Dwarves in and my two brothers nod walking over and carrying the barrels out to the water-gate. I stay as lookout until almost everyone is in a barrel beside the water gate. Only Thorin and Fili remain on solid ground. Fili looks at me then at his uncle. Thorin nods curtly before taking a couple of steps towards me. Fili sighs before looking at me once and climbing into a barrel, pulling the lid over his head. Glorfindel walks over, picks up the barrel and walks off again, leaving Thorin and I alone in the cellar.

'Thorin…' I say, knowing what he is going to say.

'Alana. You have to come with us.' Thorin says, completely ignoring me.

'No. It's clear you don't want me on the quest anymore, from your words last night.' I say, crossing my arms over my chest, daring him to contradict me. He does, almost instantly.

'You know what I meant last night.' Thorin says, putting his hand on my arm. I shrug it off and walk away, peering out of the cellar.

'Alana.' Thorin says, walking up behind me and trying to wrap his arms around my waist. I step out of the way.

'Thorin…Just go.' I say quietly, trying to disguise how much pain this is causing. My braid falls over my shoulder, shielding my tears.

'Not without you.' He says. Stubborn Dwarf.

'Why?' I say. He instantly knows to what I am referring.

'Because... my father and I never had a good relationship, my sister and I argued all the time, and the last words that my brother and I ever exchanged were hateful. I never got to make it up to any of them, and I don't want the same thing to happen to you.' Thorin says, catching my arm and pulling me to him. I hear a definite catch in his voice. That alone almost makes my resolve crumble.

'It would kill me if you never had the chance for a normal life because of me. I just wanted you to make up with your father. I wish I had the chance to do the same with my brother.' Thorin says.

'What happened to him?' I ask, but before Thorin can answer, Legolas comes running into the cellar.

'The guards are coming down to swap shifts!' Legolas says. I nod and pull away from Thorin, shoving him quickly towards the remaining barrel.

'Please come with us.' Thorin says desperately. I nod and smile slightly.

'I will. I promise. But I can walk out, you can't. Now go.' I say, while Legolas practically bounces in his desperation to get Thorin to safety. I will have to thank my brothers later. Thorin nods and climbs into the barrel. As soon as the lid is secure, Thorin's barrel is whisked off to the water gate. I slip silently out of the cellar and walk swiftly down the corridor, Legolas and Glorfindel behind me. I hear the guards complaining as the barrels are rolled into the water gate. The clink of chains tells me that the water gate is opening and the barrels (and subsequently the Dwarves) are on their way to safety.

'Thank you, for helping with this.' I say, hugging first Legolas then Glorfindel as we stop at my room as that I can grab what I need. I close the door to my room and change quickly from the dress I am wearing to my hunting outfit, being careful not to jostle the Dwarven braid.

When I have everything, my brothers walk with me to the stables and I swiftly saddle a horse before climbing up into the saddle and galloping through the forest and away from the Palace.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Disclaimer still applies_**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Before I head to Esgaroth, I ride back the way we came through the forest, stopping at the three clearings where I hid amounts of food. I gather up all the food and extra supplies I hid before galloping back towards the Palace. When I arrive at the gates, I swerve right and gallop out towards the edge of the trees.

The next evening, I exit the forest into the light of the setting sun. I gallop East, towards where I know the Dwarves and barrels will turn up on the river bank. I have to get there before the Dwarves do. After another two hours of riding I arrive at the right part of the river. I overtook the Dwarves' barrels a way back. I dismount and tether my horse in the shade of the trees before unpacking the satchels and dumping them in a pile just before the tree line. I lead my horse further into the forest and tether him again, so that he is out of sight. I fill an empty barrel keg with water and place it near enough that he can easily reach it before walking out and over the bridge to Esgaroth. There is a man standing at the gate.

'What can I do for you?' He asks as I approach.

'Nothing yet, but in about an hour, thirteen friends of mine will be arriving on the bank in barrels. I am part of a Dwarven company and we wish to speak to the Master of Laketown. We need supplies to get to the Iron Hills.' I explain.

'Your friends are arriving in barrels?' He asks.

'Don't ask. It's a very long story.' I say.

'Very well, will you be requiring accommodation?' The man asks.

'Yes.' I answer, glancing up at the river.

'Okay. I will arrange that and the meeting with the Master for whenever you want it, just let me know the day before.' He says. 'I will be here in an hour to let you all in. My name is Bard by the way.'

'Thank you Bard. I am Alana, of the Woodland Realm.' I reply, holding my hand over my heart before turning back down towards the bank. I cross swiftly over and reach the ground just as the Dwarves barrels come into sight. I wait until they wash onto shore and then remove all of the lids, allowing the Dwarves to climb out while I start a fire. Before long I have cooked a small but edible meal with the food that I had stashed.

Once everyone has finished eating, we walk swiftly to the bridge of Esgaroth, crossing it in a matter of seconds. Bard is waiting there, like he told me he would. He unlocks the gate and lets us in. The Dwarves look curious, but I shake my head.

'I'll be back in a minute.' Bard says, before turning and disappearing down an alleyway.

'How did he..?' Bofur asks. I explain mine and Bard's conversation briefly. Bard arrives back just as I finish telling the story.

'This way.' Bard instructs, leading down the main street. Bard leads us to an inn in the centre of Esgaroth. We rent rooms for the night, all of us sharing with somebody. Fili and Kili share, as do Dwalin and Balin, Bifur Bofur and Bombur, Oin and Gloin, and Dori Nori and Ori. Thorin and I share the room next to Fili and Kili. Most, if not all of the Dwarves leave their rooms and walk downstairs to the tavern. Thorin and I drop our weapons to the floor, along with my satchel, and we walk hand in hand down to join the others.

We spend a couple of hours downstairs with Bard and the other Dwarves, before Bard leaves and we all retire to our rooms for the night.

Thorin's clothes are still pretty damp from where he spent an entire _day_ in a barrel. I walk over and sit on the bed while Thorin stands by the fire trying to draw the damp out of his clothes. I sigh and stand, walking over and picking up a dry cloth from the writing table in the corner. I stand behind Thorin and begin to dry his dark tresses. When they are mostly dry, I pass him the cloth before walking and sitting on the bed. I look out of the window until I feel the mattress sink as Thorin sits down. I turn and lay down on my side, Thorin mirroring me. He pulls me close and kisses me softly before I rest my head on his chest and close my eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

I wait until I am sure that Thorin is asleep before standing and walking silently to the writing table. There is a pot of ink, a quill and a sheet of parchment already on the desk. I pick up the quill, dip it into the desk and begin to write:

**_Dearest Thorin,_**

**_By the time you read this I will be long gone, I left just before dawn and do not intend to return. I left because, by staying with you and the company, I am putting you all in more danger lest my past catch up to me._**

**_I did not stay to say goodbye as there is no honour in what I am doing._**

**_I love you and I pray to Aúle that when you have re-claimed Erebor we can meet again._**

**_Once again, I love you._**

**_Goodbye Adyum (my blessing),_**

**_Yours forever, Alana xx_**

As I write, I think about what I am really saying. I know that Thorin will find the hidden message but to the others, it will read exactly as it has been written. Tears well in my eyes as I fold the parchment quietly and place it silently on my pillow. I then sit in the chair in the corner and wait until sunrise.

As soon as the sky begins to turn grey, I stand, grab my satchel and walk to the bed. I kiss Thorin softly on the cheek, tears beginning to stream silently down my face. I turn and leave the room, closing the door behind me. It clicks shut and I walk quietly down the stairs, through the inn and down the main street of Esgaroth. I come to the gate, pass swiftly through it and cross the bridge to the shore. My horse is still there, tethered to the tree. I untether him and mount up, galloping in the direction of Mirkwood. Tears flow freely down my face as I leave Esgaroth (and Thorin) behind.

THORIN'S POV

I wake as the sun begins to filter through the window. I turn to face the window and find that Alana's side of the bed is empty. On her pillow is a piece of parchment. I open it, dread growing in my stomach. I begin to read.

**_Dearest Thorin,_**

**_By the time you read this I will be long gone, I left just before dawn and do not intend to return. I left because, by staying with you and the company, I am putting you all in more danger lest my past catch up to me._**

**_I did not stay to say goodbye as there is no honour in what I am doing._**

**_I love you and I pray to Aúle that when you have re-claimed Erebor we can meet again._**

**_Once again, I love you._**

**_Goodbye Adyum (my blessing),_**

**_Yours forever, Alana xx_**

I gulp back tears as I read the hidden message in the letter. I curse softly before leaving the room, heading down the corridor to the room my nephews are sharing. I walk in, not bothering to knock, and see them both awake, if only slightly.

'Morning uncle.' Kili says, standing. I ignore him as I drop the parchment onto Fili's bed and sit on the edge of Kili's one.

'She's gone.' I say, looking out of the window without seeing anything.

'What do you mean? Who's gone?' Kili asks.

'Alana. She left at dawn.' I say, holding my head in my hands. Fili picks the letter up and reads it aloud.

'Why? What's her past?' Kili asks.

'It is not my story to tell, and is also not the only reason she left.' I say, hating myself.

'What's the other reason?' Fili asks.

'Back in Mirkwood, I tried to convince her to stay and try to sort out her relationship with her father. I only said it because I didn't want what happened to me and Frerin to happen to her and her father. She didn't take it well.' I say, standing.

'When you see the others, tell them nothing of what we have spoken about or where I have gone. Don't show them the letter either. I'm going to find her.' I say, leaving the room. I walk swiftly through the door to the tavern and walk to where Bard met us yesterday. He is there again when I walk up.

'I need to borrow a horse.' I say as I walk over. He nods and whistles, noting the urgency in my voice and not bothering to ask questions until I am about to leave.

'Why?' He asks.

'Alana.' Is the only response I give as I urge the horse out of the gates and over the bridge. I turn immediately East, knowing that she would have headed to Mirkwood before going anywhere else.

ALANA'S POV

I pull my horse to a stop at the first line of trees. I dismount and the horse looks at me once before cantering off through the trees and out of sight. I sigh and sit down on the edge of the riverbank, tears blurring my vision. I feel awful, but it had to be done. I don't even know why I reacted as I did, whether it is because of the fact that I never had a good relationship with my father anyway so there is nothing to fix, or whether it is the fact that for a couple of minutes it seemed as if Thorin didn't actually want me with him. If it is the latter, then it was probably niggling doubt to the contrary that persuaded me to write the letter and leave. Either way, I knew I had to. My past will undoubtedly catch up to me eventually. I am about to stand and walk through the woods when I hear the gentle thud of horses' hooves on grass. I look up and sigh as I see Thorin on a bay horse coming ever closer. I really don't want to do this goodbye, so I turn to walk away when the hooves grow very quickly louder. I sigh and turn off the path, heading towards the cover of a lone tree. There, I sit on the rock and wait for Thorin to arrive.

'Alana.' He calls as he dismounts and walks over. I look up as he sits down next to me.

'Thorin…don't.' I say, knowing that I won't be able to take another goodbye.

'Look, Alana I'm sorry. I didn't think that you would react like this.' Thorin says. I stare at him in disbelief.

'How did you expect me to react?' I ask, standing up.

'I…I don't know. Not like this.' Thorin says, standing and trying to take my hand. I move out of his reach.

'You basically told me that you didn't want me with you, and you didn't expect for me to react like this?!' I cry in a mixture of disbelief, shock and outrage.

'Alana…I never meant-'Thorin tries once again to catch my hand but I merely put more distance between us.

'No Thorin. Just go. I was considering turning back, but now I know I made the right choice.' I say, tears falling again. Thorin's arm, outstretched to try to catch my wrist, falls limply to his side.

'Alana…please…' Thorin says as I turn away and head into the forest, disappearing from his view in seconds.

I walk aimlessly until I reach the clearing where Glorfindel, Legolas and I used to spar. Tears are still falling as I step into the clearing. Legolas and Glorfindel are there. They stop sparring when they see me.

'Alana. I thought you went with the Dwarves?' Glorfindel asks, walking over. He notes the tears and immediately goes into big-brother mode.

'What happened? Are you okay?' I silently shake my head and sink to the floor. Legolas and Glorfindel sit next to me on the grass as I slowly start to tell them what happened.

'…And then we had this row and I told him to go, and then I turned back into the trees.' I finish, sobbing. Glorfindel pulls me to him and Legolas gently rubs my shoulder soothingly.

'Come, let's go back home.' Glorfindel, says, standing. I nod and follow suit and together all three of us walk back to the palace. Glorfindel and I walk silently to my room while Legolas goes to return the weapons to the weapons room. I stand in front of my looking-glass and remove the golden clasp from my hair. I place it on the table next to me as I run my fingers through the braid, letting it fan out into unruly waves. Glorfindel grabs my comb and sits down, beckoning me over to him. I sit cross legged in front of him while he gently combs all the snaffles from my hair before giving me the option of re-plaiting it or leaving it down.

'Can you…just leave it?' I ask, standing. Glorfindel nods, passing me the comb as he stands. He hugs me gently before leaving the room.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

I stand on the balcony looking out over Mirkwood. Far off on the horizon I can just see Esgaroth. I blink back tears and turn away. I grab a book and try to immerse myself in reading, something which used to take no effort at all, but I find myself reading the same line over and over again. I walk across to Legolas' room and ask if he will spar with me. He accepts and we leave the palace and walk to the clearing. After about ten minutes of sparring, I throw down my sword claiming that I am unable to focus. This continues on for a week before I go to Glorfindel.

'I can't focus on anything, not even my reading.' I say, sitting on Glorfindel's bed across from him.

'Go back to him. You know as well as I do that that is the only reason you can't focus. You're thinking about him.' Glorfindel explains logically. I nod, knowing that he is right.

'Okay, but hey, do you think that you and Legolas can come with me? Just as far as the bridge.' I ask. Glorfindel nods.

'Go and get your stuff together and I'll meet you outside in ten minutes.' He says, before going off to get Legolas.

I walk back to my room, closing the door softly behind me. I pack up a couple more books and I replace my cloak around my neck after changing back into my hunting outfit. I walk past my looking glass table before turning and picking up the golden Dwarf hair-clasp. I close it and drop it gently into my pocket before walking outside. Glorfindel and Legolas are waiting there, three horses ready to go. One of the horses is laden down with a large bag. I look questioningly at the bag. Glorfindel explains.

'The Dwarves' weapons. I thought they might appreciate having them back.'

We all mount up and we set off. We ride in silence for most of the journey, until we near the bridge.

'I don't know if I can do this.' I say as I dismount.

'Of course you can. It is, however, probably a good idea to try not to wake him up.' Legolas says, looking up at the night sky. I nod and dismount, passing my horse's reins to Glorfindel, who takes them and knots them around his own. Legolas jumps down and lifts the bag of weapons off of the back of Glorfindel's horse. I pick the bag up and Legolas remounts.

'Good luck.' Legolas calls as he and Glorfindel wheel their horses around. I wait for about five minutes before taking a deep breath and walking over the bridge. Bard sees me when I arrive at the gate and opens the gate for me.

'Have they left yet?' I ask instantly. He shakes his head and shuts the gate securely behind me as I walk to the tavern.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

I walk through the tavern, up the stairs and across the landing until I reach the first of the Dwarves doors. I pull their weapons out of the bag and place them in front of the door. I repeat this for all of the Dwarves before walking to the room that Thorin and I shared. I swing the door open slightly and place Orcrist on the floor before crossing the room, taking off my boots and placing them on the floor with my satchel before laying down quietly on the bed next to Thorin's sleeping form. I lay there looking at him, tears in my eyes. I sit up, deciding that until I have made up with Thorin, I will never be able to sleep. I grab a book from my satchel and open it, trying to read. After about an hour, I hear Thorin stir. I put my book on the floor and lay back down, looking at Thorin. The sun is just beginning to show over the top of the horizon. Thorin stirs again, turning to face the window. He opens his eyes and gasps, but otherwise he doesn't speak. After about two minutes, Thorin speaks.

'Alana?'

'Hi.' I reply quietly.

'What are you doing here?' Thorin asks, leaning up on one elbow.

'I came to apologize. I shouldn't have yelled at you or doubted you. I guess, the thought of Azog finding me and killing me and the company has got me a little on edge and stressed out.' I say, searching his face for signs of emotion. He shows none. Instead, he kisses me so fiercely that I am literally knocked breathless. He twists so that I am laying on my back and he is half-hovering over me. After a while, he pulls back, both of us breathing harshly.

'I presume I am forgiven?' I ask, smiling. Thorin returns my smile and kisses me again, softer this time, before pulling me against his chest and securing his arms around my waist.

'I am sorry.' I say quietly. Thorin chuckles slightly.

'And I am sorry for being an idiot.' He says. I tilt my head and look at him.

'You're forgiven.' I say. I sit up and look at Thorin. He is frowning slightly.

'What?' I ask

'Your braid has gone.' I bite my lip.

'Yeah. When I went back to Mirkwood, Glorfindel brushed the plait out and I couldn't redo it properly.' I explain. Thorin sits up.

'Come here.' I turn obediently and Thorin swiftly re-braids my hair in the same way that he braided it at Beorn's, securing it with the Dwarven clasp that I pass to him. When he is done, I turn to face him, laying down again. He copies me and pulls me closer.

'Have you met with the Master yet?' I ask.

'Yes. He says that we can have whatever supplies we need, as long as we pay him decently when we reclaim the mountain. The negotiations finish today.' Thorin says. I can tell from the tone of his voice that he isn't happy.

'What is it?' I ask, propping myself up on my elbow and looking at him.

'It's nothing.'

'Thorin Oakenshield…' I start. He holds his hands up in defence.

'Okay, okay. It's just that when I was talking to him, he asked how many boats we would need and I said either 2 or 3. He enquired as to why we would need that many and I said that we would need one for supplies and two to travel in as there are 14 in my company. He said he wanted to meet them all, so he did. Except for you.' Thorin says. I look at him curiously.

'Why did you say 14?' I ask.

'I never gave up hope that you would return. That's why we stayed so long.' He explains.

'Okay, so why is that worrying you?' I ask, confused.

'I explained that you had left for a while, and he said that when you returned he wanted to meet you. All he knows about you is that you are female. I'm worried about what he will do when he meets you.' Thorin admitted.

'Why?' I ask.

'Because. According to Bard, he isn't one to only fall in love once, if you understand me.' Thorin says.

'So you're worried that he will try and…'court' me?' I question. Thorin nods. I shake my head in disbelief.

'You are ridiculous. I'm yours, and only yours. He can try and 'court' me, but he will not succeed.' I assure him, bringing his lips to mine.

When we part, we rest our foreheads together.

'When are you planning on leaving?' I ask.

'We are leaving tomorrow. I had almost given up hope of you returning. I told the Master that if you had not returned by today, then we will travel without you. Do you think you can leave and then meet up with us once we have left?' Thorin asks.

'Is this 'courting' business really bothering you this much?' I ask. Thorin nods. I kiss his forehead.

'Don't worry about it. It'll be fine. If need be, I will refuse to see him without you there as well. I will make sure he can see the ring and the Dwarf clasp. Does that make you feel better?' I ask.

'Yes. It does.' Thorin says. I smile and shake my head. I am just about to lay down again when there is a knock at the door.

'Enter.' Thorin calls, looking at me. Fili and Kili walk in just as we are both standing up.

'Alana! You're back!' Fili calls, coming over to hug me. I hug him then Kili before stepping back and picking up the book that I put on the floor.

'Maybe now Thorin will stop being so morbid all the time.' Kili says, looking at Thorin out of the corner of his eye.

'I haven't been that bad.' Thorin argues. I laugh.

'Alana, did you have anything to do with our weapons suddenly appearing outside our doors this morning?' Fili asks as we head down the stairs. Kili seems weaker than when we arrived, and he seems to be favouring his left leg, but when I ask him about it, he insists that he is fine.

'Actually that was the work of my brothers. They managed to steal them from the weapons room and brought them with us when we travelled last night.' I explain as we walk over to the table that the other Dwarves are sitting at. They all cheer when they see me and go on to talk all at once, all of them saying something about how Thorin has been unbearable since I left. Thorin scowls as I chuckle.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

After we have all eaten, I go upstairs and make sure that I have everything I will need for my meeting with the Master of Esgaroth. Just as I open the door to leave the room, Balin and Oin enter.

'Hi. Can I help?' I ask.

'Thorin has requested that we go with you for your meeting with the Master today as we have been the ones doing all the negotiations anyway, so you can sit in on them today if you wish to.' Balin explains. I nod.

'Sounds like fun.' I say, following them down the stairs and out into the main street. The sun is shining, but grey clouds threaten. We walk quickly, not wanting to get caught in the rain. We arrive at the Great Hall of Esgaroth just as the rain begins to pour down. We walk inside, Balin heading straight for the Main Hall. We push the doors open to reveal a long table in the centre of the room, surrounded by wooden chairs. At the head of the table sits a rather unsavoury looking man, with a greasy moustache and a round belly.

'Welcome. You must be the final member of the company, the mysterious alliance between the Elves and Dwarves.' The Master says, taking my hand and bowing deeply, before kissing the back of hand as he straightens. I grit my teeth before throwing my hood off of my head, and, as casually as possible, pulling my braid over my shoulder. I step backwards and take a seat as Balin sits down, thankfully in between the Master and myself. Oin sits on the Master's other side and the negotiations begin.

The negotiations continue on for the rest of the day. I sit there, commenting little, trying to look anywhere but at the Master, whose eyes it seems are always focussed on me. Suddenly, Oin places something heavy on the table that draws the Master's attention.

'The portents clearly say that in times of need, cities and different races should unite and help each other to overcome difficulty.' Oin says adamantly.

'And I am not contradicting that.' The Master states, sitting back in his chair. 'I am merely saying that I will be providing a lot of supplies and assistance, and I, not to mention the people of Esgaroth as well of course, will need payment for all of this.' The Master finishes. I sigh and place my head in my hands in frustration. Balin huffs and Oin sits back. We all look at each other. Clearly this is going nowhere. I sigh before leaning forward, trying a tactic that only I can employ. I reach across the table and take the book from in front of the Master. I pretend to scan the pages, flicking them over at random and nodding to myself. At last I look up, acting as though I have found what I was looking for.

'What is it my lady?' The Master asks, leaning forward slightly. I pretend to read the page carefully before closing the book and answer, leaning on it to prevent anyone from taking it.

'It says here that, while you are right to ask for compensation, the parties that help should not request more than one fraction of the total amount of people partaking in the transaction, which includes the establishments helping in the particular expedition. There are fourteen members of the company, plus Esgaroth, counting Esgaroth as the establishment that is helping in the expedition as a whole of course. Which in this case would amount to one fifteenth of the total cash sum. You, being the fifteenth member of this particular transaction.' I say, leaning forward slightly, as if to implore him to see reason. I lean heavily on the book as the Master leans forward as if to take it from under my arms.

'Very well.' The Master concedes, sitting back. 'One fifteenth of the total cash sum it is then.' He says and his scribe writes down his words, before giving us, being the actual party that is partaking in the expedition, the parchment. I pick up the book and stand. Oin takes the book off of me as he walks past. I fasten my cloak around my neck and turn, walking quickly out of the hall and into the rain, pulling my hood up as I go. I reach the inn quickly and close the door. I walk back to mine and Thorin's room, shutting the door and leaning against it, breathing hard. I hate the Master, and I have only met him once. The things he was demanding were too excessive and pointless. Honestly, he was asking for too much. Thankfully, I managed to change that with a little forward thinking. And the way he looked at me…I see why Thorin wanted to come with me for the meeting now. But Balin and Oin had handled most of the talking. I was just been sitting there, feeling his gaze on me almost the entire time as they talked. I hear a knock at the door and step forwards before turning around and opening the door to reveal Balin.

'Hi there lass.' Balin says, stepping into the room. I close the door behind him and turn to face him.

'Hi Balin. What can I do for you?' I ask, sitting down in one of the two chairs in the room while Balin takes the other one.

'I was just wondering if everything was okay. You escaped pretty quickly after the negotiations.' Balin says. I sigh before nodding slightly.

'I'm fine. I just don't like the Master very much.' I explain, looking out of the window and the rain.

'Thorin doesn't either I expect.' Balin responded with a small smile. 'But we leave tomorrow so you won't have to put up with him for much longer, if at all.'

'I'm scared Balin.' I explain, looking at the floor.

'Why lass?' Balin asks, concerned.

'Well, don't tell Thorin this, but I'm scared about facing the dragon. I'm scared about one of us getting killed if Azog caught up with us. I'm scared about my past catching up to me…I'm scared about so much, and I can't keep hiding it.' I confess in a rush. Balin looks at me sympathetically.

'It's okay lass, but you need to talk to Thorin about this.'

'How do I tell him?' I ask, unfastening the cloak from around my shoulders.

'Just be honest with him lass. You can't go wrong. If you wish, I will talk to him first about this. I need to talk to him anyway.' Balin suggests, standing.

'It's fine.' I say as the door opens and Thorin enters.

'Thorin, good. I've been looking for you. I need to talk to you.' Balin says, walking out into the hall, Thorin following, closing the door behind him.

I take a deep breath as I work out how I am going bring up the subject of me being scared to Thorin. I hear murmured voices outside before footsteps fade down the hallway and the door opens again. Thorin walks in, closing the door behind him softly and crossing to the bed, sitting down behind me and pulling me to him, kissing my neck softly. I turn in his arms and catch his lips with mine. His arms twining around my waist, his tongue pushes its way through my lips, playing with mine softly, neither of us fighting for dominance. I pull away after a while and lay down on my side facing Thorin as he lies down next to me. Thorin pulls me closer and I rest my head on his chest, closing my eyes. We are silent for a while before I pluck up enough courage to talk.

'I'm scared Thorin.' I say quietly.

'About what?' Thorin asks.

'Facing Smaug, having Azog catch up with us. You getting killed. Losing you to Durin's Curse.' Thorin tilts my chin up and kisses me softly.

'I will protect you from Azog with my life. I swear on Durin's name that there is no way he is ever coming near you again. I'll be right by your side all the time when we are facing Smaug and as for Durin's Curse…If I do become afflicted, then you can do whatever it takes to get me out of it.' Thorin says with a smile before kissing me softly again. He tries to distract me by letting his tongue softly explore my mouth as he pulls me closer, but I pull away.

'I'm serious Thorin.' I say.

'So am I. I will do anything in my power to protect you from anything that could hurt you.' Thorin says seriously. 'I have nearly lost you before, I am never losing you again. I love you, and I will always protect you with my life.' He says. I smile and place one hand on his cheek, pulling him closer. I kiss his lips softly for a moment before my head drops to his shoulder.

'I love you.' I reply quietly.

'I love you too.' He says, kissing the top of my head. I rest my head on his chest and the room is filled with nothing but the sound of our gentle breathing. After a while Thorin speaks.

'Thank you.' I lift my head to look at him curiously.

'What for?'

'For bringing up the topic of fears and being scared.' Thorin says, not looking at me. I pull away from him and sit up on one elbow.

'Why?' I ask.

'Because I am, well I wouldn't say scared, more apprehensive. Durin's Curse drove my grandfather mad, and drove my father so mad that he died of madness. What if I am worse? I don't want to hurt you.' Thorin says, turning to me. I smile softly.

'You won't be worse. I promise. I will be there with you the entire time to help you overcome it okay?' I say, placing my hand on his cheek.

'That's what I am scared of.' Thorin admits. I frown, confused.

'Why are you..?' I trail, unsure how to phrase my question. Thorin evidently understands, for he explains.

'When my grandfather went mad, he ended up driving my grandmother away. The things he was saying hurt her so much…One day, he woke up and she wasn't there.' Thorin says.

'Thorin, nothing you can say will make me turn away from you.' I vow.

'It's not just that. Before the curse came upon him, he never would have laid a hand on anyone, especially my grandmother. But he changed so much when he was under the curse, every time my grandmother said something that he didn't agree with, he would strike her.' Thorin says. I gasp softly before kissing Thorin on the cheek and resting my forehead against his.

'I have spent 25 years under torture. I can recognize when someone is going to strike me. If it does come to that, then I will either duck, stop you, distract you, or, if the blow does land, then I will hit you back.' I say. Thorin smiles sadly before kissing me softly.

'Thorin, I love you and more than that, I _know _you. I know the difference between what is you and what isn't.' I explain. Thorin nods with a small smile.

'Okay.' Thorin says. I can tell that I haven't totally convinced him but even so, I lay down next to him and he pulls me close.


	29. Author's Note

_**Authors Note**_

Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but I needed time to write the last few chapters before the story goes on hiatus until the final Hobbit movie comes out so that I can get the details write, and because writing Thorin going mad is too painful for me to do without having anything to base it on...

I'll post the next couple of chapters either tonight or tomorrow and then this story will be on hiatus.

I will however be posting the beginning of my new LOTR story in the next few days so check it out.

Sorry again!

Lucy


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

The next morning, The Master of Laketown is waiting by the river to see us off. We load the supplies into the barge that has been given to us, and I ask Fili if Kili is alright.

'He got hit by an Orc arrow as we were escaping from Mirkwood.' Fili explains quietly. I nod, looking briefly at Kili in concern. When we have finished loading up the barge, everyone starts to load themselves onto the barge. Just as Kili is about to step on, Thorin puts an arm out to stop him.

'Not you.' He says quietly.

'What are you talking about? I'll be fine.' Kili says, but Thorin shakes his head.

'I'm going to be with you when you open that door.' Kili insists.

'We need to go with haste, join us when you've healed.' Thorin says sternly, with a sympathetic smile to soften his words. Kili's shoulders sag and he moves away from the boat. Oin steps out of the boat and walks over to Kili, announcing that his place is with the sick. Fili immediately starts arguing with Thorin.

'Uncle, we've grown up with stories of the mountain, stories that you have told us. Don't take this away from him. I'll carry him if I have to.' Fili pleads. Thorin shakes his head. Fili follows Oin and steps out the boat, only to be stopped by Thorin.

'Fili don't be a fool. You belong with the company.' Thorin says. Fili glares daggers at him.

'I belong with my brother.' Fili says, pulling his arm out of Thorin's grip. He walks past me and I take a step forward.

'Thorin.' I say. Thorin turns towards me. I take a deep breath before speaking.

'If Kili stays behind, then I'm staying behind.' I state firmly. Thorin blinks in shock a couple of times before he opens his mouth to speak.

'You can't leave him behind Thorin. If you insist upon it, then I am also staying.' I say again. Thorin sighs deeply before turning to Fili.

'Will you hold to your word of carrying him if need be?' Thorin asks. Fili nods and Kili looks up hopefully. I walk over to him.

'Can you give me your word you will be fine until we reach the mountain?' I ask. Kili nods before wincing. I turn back to Thorin, who is evidently still debating in his head.

'Thorin. I can heal him when we get to the mountain. All I need is some kingsfoil and some water.' I say. Thorin nods.

'Very well.' He concedes. Kili smiles gratefully at me as he passes and sits down next to Fili in the boat. I step onto the barge, and just before we are about to sail off, Bofur comes running down to the docks. He jumps in and we sail down the main river to cheers from the people of Esgaroth.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

We sail for a few hours until we bump gently into the shore on the other side of the lake. We climb out the boat and grab the supplies before moving on again. While the boats are being dragged onto the shore, I fill my water skin with fresh water from the lake for when I tend to the wound on Kili's leg. We start to walk up a steady incline until we reach a sheer cliff face. I keep a careful eye on Kili, but if he is still in pain, then he doesn't show it. He stumbles once in a while but recovers before anyone except Fili can help.

'What is this place?' Kili asks as we look out over the ruined husk that was Dale.

'It used to be the city of Dale, now it is a ruin. The Desolation of Smaug.' Balin says sadly. Thorin turns to Kili and is about to speak before changing his mind. Instead he instructs us all to move on.

I walk next to Kili and Fili as we near where the map indicates the door to be. After a while, Thorin says that the door should be somewhere nearby and we all spread out and search. I see some kingsfoil and cut a couple of large clumps from the root, tucking them safely into my pocket.

'If the map is true then the door should be somewhere above us.' Thorin says, looking around. Suddenly Kili gives a yell.

'Up there!'

'Well done Kili, you have sharp eyes.' Thorin says with a smile before leading the way up the winding staircase to an outcutting of rock on the mountain face. I climb up behind Kili, who is behind Fili. He struggles, but refuses our help.

'Kili, there's no shame in admitting that you are hurt.' I call forward quietly. Kili shakes his head and shouts back that he is fine.

After perhaps an hour and a half of climbing, we reach the top of the staircase. We dump our packs and we all begin to look for the door. Except for Kili, who practically falls to the ground. Dwalin finds a smooth wall and declares that it must be the door. The light of the setting sun shines on the door but no keyhole is to be seen. Thorin instructs Nori to look. The locksmith does, before pulling out a metal spoon and tapping across the rock. Meanwhile, I kneel down next to Kili, with Fili on his other side. I remove the binding that has been put on his injured leg and examine the wound thoroughly before removing the arrowhead that has been lodged in the wound. Oin and Bofur come over and help to hold Kili down while I mix the Kingsfoil in a bowl with some water from my flask to make a paste. I scoop some out of the bowl with my fingers before pressing it into the wound on Kili's leg. He screams in pain as the athelas burns through the wound. I mutter in Elvish under my breath as I continue pressing the athelas paste into the wound. Eventually his screams subside and he stops struggling. I leave him with Fili and Bofur while I return to Thorin as the last rays of the sun fade from the sky. Thorin is looking at the map and reading the moon runes aloud, from what he remembers of Elrond's translation.

'What did we miss?' He asks, his voice choked. I put my hand on his arm comfortingly as I read the inscription over his shoulder. Once moon runes have been read, they stay on the page, which means I can read them. I'm rusty (I haven't read moon runes since before Smaug took the mountain) but I can still make out the last few lines. 'The last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole.' I look up to see the sun completely gone from the sky.

'What did we miss?' Thorin asks again, stepping away from me and walking to the edge of the outcrop, standing next to Balin.

'We tried our best, there's nothing more that we can do.' Balin says quietly. Thorin instructs the company to turn back, handing me the map as he passes. I take his hand and pull him into a hug. He hugs me back for a moment before dropping the key to the floor and following Fili and Kili down the first few steps back to the lake. I look at the moon runes on the map as I trace the smooth wall with my hand. All of a sudden the first three lines click in my head.

'Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks…' I say, stepping closer to the wall and a thrush begins to tap a stone on the rock wall nearby.

'…At the setting sun, and the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole.' I look up to see the sun gone. Suddenly, the wind blows clouds across the sky and from behind them the moon appears. As soon as the moon is un-obscured by clouds, the light hits the rock wall next to me and shadows start to appear, with the rock turning silver. I gasp before calling down to the company.

'The last light, it's moonlight! The last moon of autumn!' I call down, but get no response. I look around the floor for where Thorin dropped the key, and hear it clatter when I accidentally kick it backwards. I turn just as it begins to fall over the edge of the outcrop. Out of nowhere a foot appears, treading on the string the key is hanging on, stopping it from falling. Thorin bends down and picks it up before turning and walking to the rock wall, finding where the keyhole is now clearly to be seen. He pushes the key in, before turning it in the lock. When it clicks, he pushes on the rock with both hands and a portion of it swings inwards.

'You found it.' Thorin says, with a smile as he turns to me. He walks over and pulls me into his arms, kissing me as he does so. I smile when we part and Thorin steps through the doorway.

'Erebor. I remember these walls, these halls, this rock.' He says quietly before turning to Balin.

'Balin, you remember this place.' Thorin says. Balin nods, walking inside the mountain. I follow, with the rest of the Dwarves walking in behind me.

'Aye. I remember.' Balin says. I turn and look up over the door, where an inscription is carved. It is written in ancient Dwarvish and I am unable to read it. Gloin translates and Thorin explains to Kili and Fili what the picture is underneath the inscription.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

That night, we sit there discussing in hushed tones how we will determine whether or not Smaug is alive or dead, asleep or awake. I am arguing against Gloin, Dwalin, Dori and, to my utmost surprise, Thorin. Fili, Kili, Balin and Nori are on my side. The others are just watching on with rapt attention.

'Honestly, Thorin. You bring Alana on the journey as our burglar and then don't want her to burgle.' Fili chuckles. I glare smugly at Thorin, waiting for his next argument. Thorin just looks back at me with only the barest hint of a smile, hidden behind his beard, on his face.

'I am not saying that I don't want her to do her job, all I am saying is that I want someone to go first, to determine the dragon's state.' Thorin says, about to realize his mistake. My eyebrows quirk slightly but before I can speak, Nori does.

'And why is that?' The locksmith asks.

'I mean…' Thorin says, blundering on blindly. '…that I want to make sure it is safe before she goes in.' The watching Dwarves flinch and chuckle as I stand up so that I am towering over Thorin. He slowly looks up at me, looking half nervous and half sheepish.

'Thorin bloody Oakenshield.' I start. His nephews laugh and I glare at them. They shut it and everyone moves away from me and Thorin. He opens his mouth to speak as he stands.

'I have faced Orcs, Wargs, Goblins and Trolls. I have also saved your asses multiple times. Not to mention I have survived 25 whole years of bloody painful torture at the hands of the Goblin King and the Pale Orc. I think I can handle a dragon. You forget, I fought with you when the goddamned thing attacked in the first place!' I say, ignoring Thorin as he repeatedly opens his mouth to speak. When I finish my rant, I look at him expectantly.

'Fine.' Thorin says, sitting down with a small smile. I smile triumphantly as Fili leans over to whisper something in Kili's ear. I catch the word 'whipped', and I smile and settle back against the rock, smirking. Thorin moves over to my side.

'I'll go and look for the Arkenstone first thing tomorrow okay?' I say, resting my head on Thorin's shoulder.

'Okay.' Thorin says.

'Balin, take first watch.' Balin nods before settling down in the doorway. The rest of us fall asleep pretty quickly.


End file.
